TOONSANITY
by AnimeXCartoon101
Summary: Click the story to see the full summary.
1. Full summary plus Author's note

Summary

Many many years ago, our lord created a world that had a gift of creating many other different worlds. Those other world were then called dimensions. The world that created all the other worlds was a God dimension it was named Dimension zero. An unknown evil force is planing on taking over every single dimension that exists, and when I say every single dimension that exist I mean EVERY SINGLE DIMENSION THAT EXIST. That includes cartoon dimensions, Anime dimensions, and even the God dimension(real world). Every world has their own hero, heroes you may know from our beloved tv shows and video games. They all come together in order to save their worlds and hope to stop the evil unknown force, but they need the help of a young boy. A young boy that lives in the God dimension. The boy is known to be very shy and he also has a fear of everything due to his horrible past, so he may not seem like a real hero but there is something special hidden inside him that might save everything. Get ready for the biggest Anime and Cartoon crossover ever.(Plus OC characters)

Authors note

What's up people, I'm really new to this website so this is obviously my first story. The very first story I've ever made. What Is it about? well it is one of the hugest crossovers you have ever seen. This story contains a lot of cartoon characters from tv shows/video games, it also contains a lot of anime characters, and last but definitely not least it contains my OC characters. Now to tell you how it's all gonna go down the first 13 chapters are just going to be about my oc characters. I'll explain what happens next in future chapters later on. Oh and I almost forgot the prologue chapter is gonna be the event that leads to this whole story. Well I'm done now see ya


	2. Author's note 2 RE-UPLOAD

Whats up people. If you're reading this then that means you know that this authors note has been re-edited. Yeah that's right this page is getting done all over again and the reason why I'm changing this thing up is because I have decided to change some stuff about this story. Now do keep in mind it's not a lot of stuff that I'm changing it's just some of it.

Now again this is just an authors note and like before it's for the new comers who had just started reading this for the first time and if you are one of the people who's already been reading this story then that means you already know what this thing is. But even if you have seen this authors note before I still advise you guys to read it still because like I said before a few things are changing. So whether your a new comer or a person who's already been reading this story I still need you guys to read this.

But if you are a new comer and you don't no what this is, then let me tell you. Basically this authors note is going to be showing more important Information about this story. So let's get started.

First off I want to tell you guys about the category that this story is labeled. this story's category has been labeled as a super smash bros fanfic. Now this story is actually not a super smash bros fanfic, but in a way it kind of is at the same time. You see the reason why it's not a super smash bros fanfic is because this story will have both cartoons and anime characters from different video games and tv shows put in it here and most of the franchises that I'm using in this story are not from super smash bros. Now the reason why this story IS kind of a super smash bros fanfic is that it has some of the elements of super smash bros put into it. Also the main antagonist of this story originates from super smash bros. Who you might ask? You will see in the prologue chapter. Oh and also there are some characters that came from the smash bros franchise put into it too. So that's the reason why this story is labeled as a super smash bros fanfic.

Second, I will like to talk about what cartoons and animes I'm putting in here.

Cartoon Franchises: Crash Bandicoot, Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario, and Shantae.

Anime Franchises: My Hero Academia, One Punch Man, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, and Highschool DXD.

There are 4 Cartoon franchises and 4 anime franchises put in this story.

Now if your a person who has been reading my story, then you'll know that I changed up the roster for the cartoons and anime franchises that I'm putting into this story. Before I had 4 cartoon franchises and 5 anime franchises, but as time went by I got bored of a couple of those franchises. So I ultimately decided to take 2 franchises of those franchises out of here. One was a cartoon called Steven Universe and the other was an anime called Deadman Wonderland. I got bored of both of these shows so I just decided to take them out, but then that made the roster 3 cartoon and 4 anime franchises. It looked sort of uneven like before, but not to worry because recently I have started to take an interest for a certain cartoon franchise called Shantae. I bought two of the games played them and I liked them. They were fun to play and the characters in that game were really charming and amazing to me, so since then, I decided to add the Shantae series into my story as the new cartoon franchise. You guys should see Shantae for yourselves you'll really love the game. Oh and by the way when you see the characters in that game you'll be thinking that it's an anime like game because the characters look like they were made from an anime, but to me it's a cartoon that's anime inspired because it was made here in America so to me it counts as a cartoon. Oh and here's a fun little fact each of these franchises will actually have their own story saga's. There gonna be a Crash Bandicoot Saga, Super Mario Saga, Shantae Saga, One Punch Man Saga, Highschool DXD Saga, and the rest. So yeah we're gonna have story Saga's in this story. Good news right!

Now for the third thing, nothing much has really changed. It's mostly the same but still you might wanna keep reading.

So Basically third thing I want to talk about are my OC Characters. Where do my OC character are from? They come from a God dimension called Dimension Zero which is actually the real world. That world created all the anime and cartoon Dimensions. Now here is something really important I need to tell all of you. Now my OC may originate from the real world, but I don't want you guys to imagine them as real world people. Now what I want you all to do is to imagine My OC's as Anime Characters not real world people. Why? Don't ask why just do it. Imagine my OC's as Anime Characters REMEMBER THAT! PLEASE! Thank you. Now I'm going to do something for my OC's that I don't see many people do when they write about their OC's. This is what I'm going to do.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Favorite Color:

Race:

Appearance:

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

In the story you'll see these things every time a character is introduced. These things will tell you the name of my OC's, the age, the gender, the race, and most important of all the appearance. This way you guys will know what my OC characters look like (Remember imagine them as Anime Characters). Think of it as a little bio for every character that gets introduced. Also this thing will also be shown for the cartoon and anime characters too every time they get first introduced in the story. Oh and also for the personality of every character that I'm putting into this story. They will be told to you by the Narrator of this story.

Well I hope all of this helped. By the way everybody this authors note isn't gonna be the only thing that's getting changed up. My prologue chapters and possibly some of the other chapters are getting fixed and updated as well. I re-read them again and oh man were they bad. There were a lot of Misspelled words and a bunch of forgotten things that I forgot to add in them so I'm gonna try and fix them up soon. Really soon actually so be prepared for that. Now finally all you need to know that This story is really really really REALLY long. I'm going all out on this story which is pretty surprising to all of you since this is my first story. I'm trying to finish this story 100%. This story might be over 100 Chapters long maybe even more than that so get ready. Well everyone I'll be updating as soon as I can. I promise all of you that the soon to be next page will indeed be the prologue chapter ok. Well that's all for now see ya!


	3. Prologue Genesis

What's up people I am back after all these past months. I've been slacking off a lot and I kind forgot that I was writing a story, but know I'm back and I'm not going to slack off anymore so like I said I'm very sorry. Hopefully I won't do this again. Anyway now i had finished the prologue chapter finally. The prologue chapter is split up into two parts. It was supposed to be just on but the prologue chapter kind of got two long so I split it up into two parts. To be completely honest I did not have any fun making this chapter mostly because this chapter is supposed to be very serious. This chapter is supposed to be the event that caused the cartoons and the anime characters to team up and save their world. This chapter is sort of just story telling from the narrator of this story so I hope you guys like it so well HERE WE GO!

Nothing. All You see is nothing. nothing but a Black dark void.

Narrator: Darkness... Just darkness. In the beginning There was nothing but darkness. No light, No life, No nothing. But then, there was a huge explosion that came In.

Narrator: and then...and then...and uhhhh...*SIGH* Why bother. Why should I tell any of you this. I'm sure you've all have heard of this story before.

Narrator: 1. In the beginning God created heaven and the earth. 2. Now the earth was formless and empty,darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. 3 And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. 4 God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness.5 God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day. 6 And God said, "Let there be a vaultbetween the waters to separate water from water." 7 So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. 8 God called the vault "sky." And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day, and then the third day, then the fourth day, then the fifth day, then sixth, then seventh. etcetera, etcetera you get the idea.

Narrator: Then there's the story of the first two humans on earth Adam and Eve. On the earth there was no plants and shrubs. The lord sent rain down to make them. Then after that he made a person out of dust and made a man named Adam. Then God made the garden of eden for Adam to live In. Then later on god created a woman for Adan and named her Eve. I'm pretty sure you've all heard of this story, and if you read the Bible than you know what happens next. The story of Abraham, The story of Noah and the ark, the story of Moses and so on and so on.

Narrator: But you know what I'm not gonna tell about something you already heard about...HEY you want to know a secret. You see what if I told you... that there was more to the story than what's written in that book. Yup that's right. I'm hear to tell you about the story you've never knew during those times.

Narrator: Now you've heard about the arch angel Lucifer and his betrayal to God. You all know what happens next right God banished Lucifer to a place called hell and he turned from and angel to a demon. Of course you've all had. Now what does Lucifer have anything to do with this? Well let's just say because of Lucifer's corruption it caused one of the most horrifying and deadly events in all of history. let me tell you the story of how Lucifer's corruption caused the most horrible event in all of history. THE GREAT WAR.

Narrator: Over 900,000 years ago, both Heaven and Hell were at the verge of war. The demon king Lucifer who is now known as Satan had a deep hatred for the lord known as God. Both Satan and God where very furious with each other. They both used to love each other and they used to be very close, but now the only thing that was close between the two was the declaring of the war. You all want to know why? Well let me tell you all another secret. You see millions and millions of years ago the lord has created the earth and it was filled with a species known as humans. Satan didn't like this. He hated everything that god loved and hated all of Gods creations. So you know what Satan tries to do? He tried to cause chaos to the world. Unfortunately Satan was successful but definitely not successful enough as there was still peace in the world. (The lord definitely did not like what Satan tried to do to his creation.)

Narrator: 100,000 years later, the demon king saw that God has created even more worlds. Those different worlds where given a name and they were called Dimensions. Satan was furious but he soon realized that it wasn't the lord who was creating these so called dimensions. It was the earth. The very first world that God had created made all of these different dimensional worlds. That world was known as a God dimension it was called Dimension Zero.

Narrator: Satan could not stand this anymore so he had a little idea. Satan had made his own little creation. Over the years he had created so many different types of demons to do his biding, but none were powerful enough to corrupt and/or destroy a dimension. So now he has created a new type of demon, a demon was high in class, a demon so powerful that it could kill Satan himself, the demon was named Tabuu. Tabuu was the only demon of his kind, he was a dimensional spirit demon. Satan created him for one purpose and that purpose was to bring chaos to any dimension he encouters.(and he was successful). Tabuu has brought so much chaos that many dimensions were destroyed in the process, but even after destroying those dimensions it wasn't enough. Because Tabuu's main target was Dimension Zero. The God of all dimensions.

Narrator: God saw this and he could not stand it anymore. He had to stop Tabuu before he could destroy more dimensions or even worse destroy Dimension Zero. The lord send many of his strongest Angels to go and defeat Tabuu, but they all failed to do so. Sadly Some of the Angels died doing so and the lord was devastated. His children had been destroyed by this chaotic creature. So now god also had an little idea of his own. God saw that Tabuu was a one of a kind demon that was called a dimensional spirit demon so God thought of creating a high class Angel with equal power as Tabuu. The angel was a dimensional spirit Angel. The new Angel was named Icarus. God created him for the purpose of protecting all of the dimensions that exists, but in order to do that Icarus had to eliminate Tabuu from existence.

Narrator: A few hundred years of training with the many powerful angels of heaven, Icarus finally confronted Tabuu and they both battled to the death.

You see a little sequence of Icarus and Tabuu battling.

Narrator: Eventually Icarus won the fight and made Tabuu loose his physical form. Without a physical form the demon could not live for very long. (same goes for angels). Tabuu was on the verge of death but Before that could happen Satan gave Tabuu a core like device that will project Tabuu's physical form and help him stay alive. Not long after God had banished Tabuu to a place of isolation it was called the subspace. The subspace was like Tabuu's own personal hell where he was not aloud to leave ever as a punishment for his actions.

Narrator: So you know what. Satans so called ultimate creation Was no longer aloud to leave the subspace.

Narrator: Now that Tabuu was gone there was no more threat dangering the Dimensions. Because Dimension Zero and all the many dimensions was still around, the war against demons and Angels had finally been declared and had finally begun. Many Angels and many Demons where killed in this war including the demon king Satan and The Four Great Satans. The Angels eventually won the war. God was also presumed dead. But guess what he's actually not. Have any of you watch the show Highschool DXD. Apparently the IDIOTIC fallen angel kokabiel said that God is dead.(But let me tell you he is secretly alive.) Many people believed the fable of the lords death, but what they don't know is that he is alive. God is just...well he's... (Lets just say he needed to recover and rest after the war so he is taking a long needed brake). Even so I don't understand why the secret of god being alive is well you know a secret? Hmmm now that's a very weird mystery... Oh I'm sorry I'm getting off topic.

Narrator: *AHEM* back to the story, Many of the demons were all devastated that their king Satan was now revealed dead and because of the death of Satan the dimensions could now be at peace.

Narrator: WHEW, Well now you all know the about the secrets of the past.

Narrator: After so many years of peace there was no real chaotic Events, but even after Tabuu's defeat and the end of The Great War, the dimensional angel Icarus was still protecting the dimensions. WHY? because he did it out of the goodness in his heart that's why. He wanted to make sure the dimensions were safe that's all, but no real threat had happen since the banishment of Tabuu and the end of The Great War. All the angels knew that there would be no real threat to the worlds now that Satan is gone. Or so they thought because... well...YOU KNOW WHAT ENOUGH OF THIS STORY TELLING!!!! How about you all just see for yourselves.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that was pretty exhausting to do and if I thought this exhausting just wait until the 2nd part of this chapter. The next chapter won't have a lot of story telling from the narrator like this one did in the next chapter you guys are going to meet the main antagonist of this story. Well that is all for know see ya!


	4. Prologue Genesis PT 2

What's up people in back and oh my god this was exhausting. This chapter is where real important stuff comes in.( and spoiler first fight in the the whole story is in this chapter). Oh and WARNING THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER. Bare with me this is an important chapter. So please enjoy alright HERE WE GO!

LOCATION: GALAXY REALM.

All you see is a bunch galaxies floating in space. There was nothing else you could see, but now you see a white figure floating in the space. It looked like it was watching the galaxies.

The white figure revealed its or his face.

Icarus: Good. Everything seems to be in place.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Icarus

Age: ???

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: White and gold

Race: Angel

Rank: Ultimate-Class Angel

Angel Type: Dimensional Spirit

Appearance: Icarus body is made of light so his whole body just shines a bright white light. He has the body figure of a very fit man in his 20's. He has somewhat of spikey hair (though it's also made of light) and His eyes are in 2 different colors. the color of both his sclera and pupils are gold, and the color of his irises are white.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: The man you are seeing right now is the dimensional hero Icarus. This is the angel that was created by God for the purpose of protecting all of the dimensions. There is little to know about his past besides the fact the he was trained by the arch angels. Icarus is known to be very heroic as he was the one who stopped one of the most powerful demon in existence. He is a very powerful angel as he was trained by all seven of the arch angels. Icarus is known to be a very noble person. He loves his lord and all who accepts him. He is a very humble and a very pleasant person to meet. God created him and chose him to be the protector of all dimensions, but there is something a little bit more to his existence that only god knows about. Soon he is yet to discover his true purpose.

Icarus was just floating by the many galaxies and just watching to see if anything bad was happening, but nothing happened.

Icarus: *sigh* Well I guess everything's ok. No danger, no chaos, no nothing... GEEEZZ it really gets boring around here. *sigh* Maybe I should just go back home in the heavens. Maybe just relax for a bit and clear my mind BUT I SHOULDN'T. I must keep my eyes on the dimensions.

Icarus floating by all of the galaxies again just to see if anything bad happen yet but they where all still ok.

Icarus: *sigh* alright I've had enough. I should just go back home. *sigh* but is it wise to go back home. I mean there is nothing for me to do up there. But then again there is nothing happening here either... well maybe I should rest for just a moment. I am a little tired after all.

Icarus decided to just relax for a bit. He was laying in the darkness of space surrounded by billions and billions of galaxies. He starts talking in his head.

Icarus: (My father I wish you were here with us all. If it wasn't for your kind hearted nature we would have never gotten to where we are today. I will never forget you my lord I mean our lord and father.)

Narrator: Icarus was having past memories of when he was first introduced to the people of heaven. He was just a little angel child living his moments of childhood. He was raised by the arch angel Micheal who trained him ever since Icarus' 10th birthday. Micheal and many of the other arch angels had trained him so he can reach his destiny. They trained him for hundreds and hundreds of years so he could become the powerful angel that he has become today, but you know I shouldn't tell you about his past just yet just wait a while you will know more about him sooner or later.

Icarus was soon falling asleep at the mere thought of his past.

Suddenly, a dark orb of energy was aiming at him, Icarus opened eyes and luckily dodged the dark energy orb.

Icarus: What? Where? How?...WHO DID THAT?!

???: Hehehe turn around and you'll see who.

Icarus turn to see where it came from and saw a blue holographic figure floating towards him.

Tabuu: It's been a while hasn't it my friend. It's so nice to see you again Icarus.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Tabuu

Age: ???

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: None

Race: Demon

Rank: Ultimate-Class Demon

Demon Type: Dimensional Spirit

Game appearance: Super Smash Bros. Brawl

Appearance: Tabuu's body is also made of light but more like a light blue hologram. He has the body figure of a muscular man in his 40's who's bald. He has a core like device in the center of his chest. He also has two different colors in his eyes. His irises are red while both his sclera and pupils are completely black.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: This right here is the chaotic war criminal Tabuu. He is The Demon King Satans ultimate creation. Tabuu was created for the purpose of bringing chaos to any dimension he encounters and destroy them in the process. Tabuu is known to be very cruel and a very bloodthirsty demon. He shown to be a quiet sadistic person as he finds pleasure in other people's pain, toture, agony, and suffering. He believes that true way to survive is through violence by both retribution and hatred. Tabuu is one of the most powerful beings in all of existence. It is said that he is possibly the most powerful demon as Satan quoted that he may even be strong enough to kill Satan himself. Tabuu killed over a huge amount of angels in the past and has even killed some demons as well. Tabuu was responsible for causing destruction and damage to many dimensions, but even though he finds pleasure in the destruction of Dimension, that wasn't what he wanted to do. His main goal was actually to become the new demon king of hell. After many years Tabuu was successfully defeated by the dimensional hero Icarus. Tabuu had lost his physical form after he had been defeated. So in the middle of his chest he wears a core like device that projects his physical form for him.(that's why he looks like a blue hologram.)But even though his body is sort of a hologram, he still has physical mass and he still has blood running through the veins of his projected body. Due to all his chaotic destruction God had banished Tabuu into a place called the subspace were he had spent many eons in as a punishment for his actions, but now Tabuu is here and out of the subspace. How the hell did he get out well let's find out for ourselves.

It was Tabuu, He was the one who launched that deadly orb at him. Icarus eyes widened at the sight of his old enemy who had somehow escaped the subspace.

Icarus: T-TABUUUUU!?!?!?!?!

Tabuu: Yes the one and only!

Tabuu said in a proud tune.

Icarus: W-What how are you... h-how did you... w-wha...

Tabuu: I know right, SURPRIIIISSE!!

Out of nowhere Icarus summoned some type holy sword that mad of light right out of his hands and then he dashed towards Tabuu.

Tabuu: Uh-Oh!

Icarus: HEYAAAAAAH!!

Tabuu: No wait!

Icarus tried to strike Tabuu with the sword, but Tabuu suddenly vanished as Icarus almost swung the sword at him.

Icarus: HUH? What the... where did he...

Tabuu: Honestly Icarus.

Icarus: HUH?

Icarus turned around behind him and saw Tabuu. Somehow Tabuu reappeared behind Icarus.

Tabuu: Is that really how you greet an old friend, you haven't seen in years?

Icarus: Huh? How did you...

Tabuu: Heheh teleportation my friend.

Icarus was really confused on what was happening. He didn't even if this was actually happening or not.

Icarus: (I-I don't understand. How is he... here?!)

Icarus was so shocked that his old enemy was literally right in front of him, at an unexpected time.

Tabuu: *chuckle*

Tabuu paid his attention to the galaxies that were floating around.

Tabuu: Hmmm I see that your still protecting these useless, and worthless dimensions. I guess you haven't changed one bit. Its so nice to see that your still the same as ever Icarus.

Referring to all the galaxies floating around them.

Icarus: Of course I'm protecting them. I was created for that purpose, and the dimensions are not useless nor are they worthless.

Tabuu: Oh but anything that lord of yours created is worthless to me.

Icarus: No it's not!

Tabuu: Yes it is.

Icarus: No it's not!

Tabuu: Yes it is.

Icarus: No it's not!

Tabuu: Yes it is.

Icarus: No it's not!

Tabuu: Yes it is.

Icarus: No it's... enough of this. What are you doing out of isolation. Christ has banished you into the subspace, how were you able to get out, and why in gods name are you doing here.

Tabuu: * Evil laugh* Very curious now aren't we. Well Its not like I can keep it a secret. I might as well tell you. I mean it is one of the reasons why I came here. So my friend. How would you like to here a little story.

Icarus: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON!!!

Icarus said interrupting Tabuu.

Tabuu: What, what is it.

Icarus: did you just say your going to tell me a story?

Icarus said in confusion.

Tabuu: Yes that is correct. What of it?

Icarus: Well I didn't ask you for a story. I asked you questions.

Tabuu: So?

Icarus: SO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS.

Tabuu: Heheh guess your impatient too. I'll be getting to that momentarily, but here me out, you should probably listen to what I have to say.

Icarus: But... *SIGH* ( I dont have time to listen to this. I have to destroy him at all cost, it's to risky to have him here, I don't understand why he is here or how he got out of the subspace, but what if... this is actually... important? I doubt it Is but I...*sigh* don't know.) *sigh* alright Tabuu I'll listen to what you have to say. What is this about?

Tabuu: Excellent, but before I tell you, put that useless sword away.

Icarus looked at the sword and sighed as he unsummoned it away.

Tabuu: Good now where should I begin. Over the years ever since I was put into that prison that master of yours banished me in, I was forced to live thousands and thousands of years of isolation. Do you know how dissatisfied I was being in that lifeless black limbo for all those years, it was worse then even hell itself, but enough about how I felt let's just get to the point. For years I had been planning to find a way to get of that prison, but you know even after all that time being in that boring world, I've gotten quite found of it, in fact I might as well consider the subspace as my home.

Tabuu: One day I heard that my master and your father had finally begun The Great War that they've been trying to hold off for quite some time now. That's a pity I wanted to be there, killing all those angels sounded like fun. I bet ripping the heads off those cowards would have been delightful, but then I hear that my master followed by The Original Four Great Satans were brutally killed during the war. What a shame, but I didn't really care that much about my demon lord nor any of his subjects. All my master did was rule over hell and be the lazy pushover that he always was. So then it hit me. I had just remembered that my master told me that if he had ever died I would be the one to become the next demon king, but I was banished in the subspace so I couldn't become the new lord of demons, and so I thought to myself who is ruling hell?

Tabuu: After so many months of trying to figure out who was the new king, I had discovered that it was none other than the leader of The NEW Four Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer. A GREMORY CAN YOU BELIEVE IT. THEY LET A GREMORY OF ALL PEOPLE BECOME THE NEW SATAN... oh my, I do apologize for that little out burst. It's just that I've always hated those Gremory's. To me they've always been a joke. For a bunch of high class demons they've shown to much passion towards other demon and they have shown kindness towards their subjects. Honestly in my opinion showing kindness is like showing your weakness. It's just not like a demon to be so kind towards your subjects. A demon who is kind shouldn't be a demon at all, but enough of all that. I bet your wondering how I know so much if I've been isolated for all those years. Well let's just say I have a few... friends outside of the subspace that keep me informed of what's happening outside of my home, but back to the true point of this story. You want to know how I got out right. Well, Thousands of years ago when I was first created, I remembered a little story that my master use to tell me all the time back when I use to be a just a simple low class demon.

Tabuu hovered closer to Icarus.

Tabuu: Icarus have you ever heard of the Master Core?

Icarus didn't respond.

Tabuu: hmmmm well I'm not surprised. I wouldn't expect a fool like you to know about the most powerful and destructive artifact in all of existence. One of the most evil and chaotic creations that has ever been put in this existence. Well I guess I shouldn't blame you for not knowing about its existence. I mean it was kept a secret for all these years. No was ever supposed to know about the master core or who had created it. After all that idiotic Lord of yours was one who created it.

Icarus: Don't even start with that crap you chaotic creature.

Icarus said scowling.

Tabuu: Hehe I thought your lord said that it was sin to curse Icarus.

Tabuu said smirking. Icarus summoned the holy sword again and held it close to Tabuu's throat.

Icarus: Don't ever call my father such names and don't give me that crap about the master core, I know all about it. My father would never create such things. Years has past and even after all these years I haven't seen you, I'm still so sick and tired of your sinful lies.

Tabuu was unfazed by the sword that was 2 centimeters away from his throat.

Tabuu: *Chuckle* I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Tabuu grabbed Icarus' sword and when he grabbed it, the sword completely disintegrated into ash. Icarus was shocked. Icarus got a little tense and took a step back away from Tabuu.

Icarus:(Did he just shatter my weapon? That's impossible! He should have been vaporized by touching the sword. How is he not harmed... I-I've never in my life seen a demon that had the power to be able to shatter a holy sword.)

Tabuu: and you know...

Icarus: huh?

Tabuu: I wasn't lying when I said your lord created the master core.

Icarus: Of course you were lying. Everyone knows that it was Satan who created that monstrosity.

Tabuu: Hehehehehe Icarus, Icarus, Icarus... you have never been more wrong. You know, you seem a little tense. Why don't you just relax for a moment and let me tell you the real truth.

Icarus didn't respond.

Tabuu: *chuckle* Wise choice. Now Icarus, why don't I tell you the true story about heavens ultimate life form... The Master Core.

Tabuu: During the time before the God dimension was even created, your lord and father wanted to create a power that would be able to help create the God dimension. So with a little help from my master before he betrayed your Lord, they where able to create a power source that would of had enough power to be able to create the planet known as earth. After many Eons, they were able to create a Core like substance that had the power to create a planet. They were successful with project because that Core had actually help create the God dimension. The Core was definitely the most powerful source in all of the existence, they named the Core the Master Core, but over the years my master felt the need to become powerful and wanted to become more liked than the Lord. He wanted to surpass your master so he thought by using the master core, It could help him become the most powerful being in all of heaven. When my master went to take the Master Core all for himself the core started to become corrupted and had an evil dark aura surrounding it. Why did it become corrupted? Because apparently, The core was meant to be used for good and not to be used for someone's selfish needs and because of my master selfishness his impure heart caused the master core to become a corrupted artifact. When your Lord found out what my master tried to do he was furious and later on he banished my master into hell. The core was then kept hidden away because it was too dangerous for anyone to get their hands on it. It was unknown where the whereabouts of the Master Core was at it had permanently been wiped off the face of existence.

Icarus didn't know what to say.

Icarus: *sigh* I still don't believe you, but even if that was true... it wasn't his fault for the corruption of the master core. Satan is still responsible for it.

Tabuu: Quiet true, Quiet true, but even so your Lord has lied to your people and even made them take all the blame on my master. If you ask me that doesn't seem very pure hearted to me.

Icarus couldn't argue with that logic, but still thought of the good.

Icarus: My lord was probably just trying to keep the truth away from me and my people to protect us. I don't think he meant any harm.

Tabuu: *sigh* I always hated it when you kept seeing the good in everyone and being kind to them even though they don't deserve it.

Icarus: Oh don't worry I'll make an exception for you.

Tabuu: *chuckle*

Tabuu: how about we just get back to the main point of things, and this is where things get interesting.

Tabuu: During my time inside the subspace I had confronted a core like substance deep inside of the heart of the subspace. The core had swarms of shadows swarming around it and... even though I've never seen it in person. I knew deep down that the core like substance was undoubtedly the master core. I've heard stories that shadows of dark energy were always surrounding the master core due to the dark aura deep inside it. The master core just looked like a lifeless artifact that looked harmless, but hehe I've never would expected for the master core to just start attacking me out of nowhere. The master core had transformed into a giant shadow like creature and tried to attack me. *chuckle* lucky for me it didn't stand a chance. How pathetic, for a powerful source it is hysterically weak. After I had defeated the shadow beast the core just floated down and did absolutely nothing. It just floated down to the ground and did nothing. I went up to grab it and it did nothing as if it was surrendering itself to me. I grabbed the master core and I said to myself now what. I didn't know what do with it, I tried to see if I could absorb its energy but I couldn't, I tried to consume the energy from the master core, but it didn't work. I've tried many things and yet I still couldn't find any way to take the power of the Master core and make it my own. I then notice the life core device in the center of my chest, that helped project my physical form. You know since I lost my original physical form from our last encounter, I saw that the life Core had an empty slot inside. So I looked at the master core and it looked like it was the perfect shape for the empty slot inside my life Core and I'm pretty sure you know what I did next.

Tabuu pointed at his life Core and in the center of the core Icarus could see the master core connected to Tabuu's life Core.

Icarus: T-That's the master core?

Tabuu nodded.

Icarus: I-I d-don't believe it. Y-You connected the master core to your life Core.

Tabuu nodded again.

Icarus: ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT COULD DO TO YOU. FOR ALL WE KNOW THAT THING COULD HAVE KILLED YOU.

Tabuu: hehe but it didn't. I mean don't get me wrong when I first put this thing on it was undoubtedly the most painful thing I've ever felt, but soon I was able to become one with the master core and it seems as though the master core chose me to become its host. Now that The master core and I have became one, My powers have massively increased in power. Apparently having this much power, I was able to escape the subspace without even getting vaporized in process.

Narrator: Oh yeah fun fact, if Tabuu ever tried to leave the subspace he would immediately be vaporized.

Tabuu: Now my old friend...

Tabuu summoned a dark orb of energy out from his hands. Icarus backed up a little a bit.

Tabuu: Let us finish what we have started.

Tabuu Threw the dark energy orb at Icarus. Icarus successfully dodged. The dark energy then exploded in mid air.

Icarus: So you want to have a rematch huh. Hehe luckily I was bored so guess I should thank you for making this interesting.

Icarus summoned another holy blade from his hands.

Icarus: I'm sorry but we all know how this will end. For my father and for my people I must... defeat you.

Icaus rushed towards tabuu and slashed at him but as he was about to strike, tabuu teleported away.

Icarus: Huh?

Tabuu spawned right behind Icarus. Tabuu put a lot of energy into his fists right before...

Tabuu: Behind you!

He punched Icarus right into his back. Icarus was flying but recovered and rushed towards Tabuu again. This time he was more fast and actually...

"SLAAAAASH"

Landed a hit on Tabuu's torso. On Tabuu's torso there was huge burned slash wound, but the wound didn't stay for very long as it started to heal very quickly. Icarus eyes widened at the sight of the wound disappearing.

Icarus: Y-You can regenerate!?

Tabuu: *chuckle* Yep... and so much more.

Tabuu pointed at Icarus. He did some weird pointing gesture. Icarus raised his eyebrow as he was confused as to what tabuu was doing.

Tabuu: HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS.

Something came out Tabuu's finger as he did the pointing gesture. Four golden flashes appeared all around Icarus and one appeared right in front of his face.

"DING DING DING DING DING"

Icarus: what the...

Tabuu: hehehe... bang!

"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM"

The golden flashes disappeared and immediately after that there were huge explosions blowing up at the same exact place as the golden flashes were before. Even the golden flash that was in front icarus' face blew up. Icarus got hit by the explosion and fell back.

Icarus:(W-What w-was that?)

Tabuu: Did you like that move icarus. I call that move my pinpoint explosion. It's a new move I've learned over the years after I was trapped in that damn thing for years. Oh and I wonder who's fault was it for putting me there.

Tabuu summoned another dark energy orb but this was even bigger and it was aiming at icarus. He dodged yet again.

Icarus: You've caused so many dimensions to die. You deserved being in there it was you own fault.

Tabuu summoned 2 more huge dark energy orbs and threw them at Icarus. Icarus summoned a shield of light to block the dark orbs. The dark orb hit the shield. The shield started to crack.

Icarus: (It's breaking? No please!)

Tabuu: Hehe hiding behind a shield. Won't save you now Icarus!

Tabuu threw one more dark orb at the shield and that was it. The shield shattered into a million pieces.

Icarus fell backwards, but got right back up.

Icarus: UGH he keeps breaking my weapons!

Icarus looked at Tabuu. Tabuu was still smiling.

Icarus: I guess he wasn't lying when he said that he'd gotten stronger.

Tabuu: Is that really it? Is that the best you can do? You've really have gotten weaker since our last encounter. Hehe alright enough warming up time to get serious.

Icarus: Your words won't scare me Tabuu! I have the lord on my side.

Tabuu: Oh, but I thought your Lord was dead. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Tabuu was laughing about the death of god which made Icarus really mad.

Tabuu: Hehehe, but really it is sad that he died. I mean I really wish I could of killed him myself. Yes I'd would of loved detaching that stupid fools head from his body.

Icarus got really angry.

Icarus: SHUT UP!!!

He rammed towards Tabuu and tried to do another blow on him. He landed a number of blows on Tabuu's chest, but the wounds regenerated again.

Icarus: (UGH HOW IS HE DOING THAT!!)

Tabuu: Hehehe, but like I said Icarus its time to get serious. Hmmm I wonder what I should use next? Oh how about this, haven't used it in a while.

Tabuu summoned a huge, circular, three-bladed giant chakram. Icarus eyes widened.

Tabuu: TAKE THIS!!!

Tabuu threw the bladed chakram and Icarus tried dodging it. He flew away from it but...

Icarus: You missed again Tabuu!

Tabuu: Oh I definitely wouldn't say that.

The bladed chakram was coming back. Icarus turned around and BAM, the chakram landed a blow on Icarus and he flew back again and now Icarus has a huge scar in his chest.

Icarus: No!

The chakram returned to Tabuu and he grabbed it.

Tabuu: Hmmm I never gave this thing a name. It looks like a chakram but works like a boomerang. Hmm... Shuriken Boomerang, yes perfect.

Tabuu turned towards Icarus who was in great pain. Icarus had blood coming out of his scar! Tabuu started getting really annoyed.

Tabuu: PATHETIC! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! MY GOODNESS YOU REALLY HAVE GOTTEN WEAK!

Icarus: SHUT IT!

Icarus rushed towards tabuu and punched his face in. Tabuu fell back. As Tabuu recovered Icarus rushed towards him again and did a number of blows on Tabuu with his holy sword.

"SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH"

Tabuu tried blocking them with his arms but It was no use.

"SLAAAAAAAAASH"

Tabuu had so many wounded marks all over his arms and even on his face, but even after all that pain Tabuu still could regenerate and all the slash wounds disappeared.

Tabuu: Hehehehehehe!!!

Tabuu: So your finally ready to put up a real fight now huh?

Icarus: This is for you my father.

Icarus dashed towards Tabuu.

Icarus: HEEYAAAAAHHHH!

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH"

Icarus cut Tabuu's arm off from his body.

Tabuu: YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Tabuu groaned Loudly from the agonizing pain.

Tabuu: Ow oh god damn it ah!

Tabuu held on to his left shoulder where his arm was cut off.

Icarus: Don't ever underestimate me you chaotic monster!

Tabuu: *PANT*PANT*PANT*

Tabuu was breathing really hard as he was in a lot of pain.

Icarus: Did I find his weakness.

Tabuu was still smirking at Icarus despite the pain he's in.

Tabuu: EXCELLENT!

Tabuu grabbed his detached left arm and placed it back onto his body. The arm was attaching itself back on the shoulder.

Icarus: N-No impossible!

Tabuu: Aaaaah that's better.

Tabuu said moving his fingers. Tabuu faced Icarus.

Tabuu: You know Icarus that actually really hurt. Hehehe I guess you haven't gotten weak, but it's no use Icarus no matter what you try it won't work.

Icarus: (I don't want to believe it, but *sigh* he's right. No matter what I try he keeps regenerate, but it doesn't matter. I can't give up! I have to do what I can to defeat him.)

Tabuu: Now I'm starting to like this.

Tabuu zoomed towards Icarus and Icarus zoomed towards Tabuu. The 2 clashed together and it resulted in huge explosion in space. Icarus was moving his arms super fast with his fists trying to land a strike on Tabuu. Tabuu did the exact same thing. Icarus and Tabuu's punches were clashing together with each punch. They were punching super fast.

Tabuu: hehe your fast my friend, BUT STILL NOT AS FAST AS ME!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Tabuu was moving his arms even faster making the punches even stronger.

Icarus: N-No he's to fast I can't...

Icarus punches started to get weaker.

Icarus: I can't do it anymore... no no I can't. I CANT I WONT GIVE UUUUP!!! NGAAAAAHHHH!!!

Tabuu: What the...

Icarus somehow started punching even faster and even stronger due to his determination.

Icarus: HEYAAAAAAAH!!!

"BAM BAM BAM"

Tabuu lost his speed and thanks to that Icarus landed 3 blows on his torso. Tabuu flew back from the punches impact.

Tabuu: YES GET ANGRY!! GET EVEN MORE ANGRY!!! HATE ME HATE ME EVEN MORE KEEP HATING ME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Tabuu teleported away and he teleported right behind Icarus.

Tabuu: RAPID CHOOOP!!!!

Tabuu hands started glowing a dark energy. The dark energy was sparking on hand and finally.

"SLASH"

Tabuu started slashing his hand against Icarus.

"SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH"

Tabuu repeatedly slashed his hands all over Icarus. Tabuu raised his right hand up in the air and transferred even more energy on his right hand for the final blow.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH"

Icarus flew into the air. Icarus stopped flying and he got back up, but he was in no more condition to fight anymore. His body was covered in burned slash mark wounds. Icarus was breathing hard. Blood was dripping from all his wounds. Icarus looked at Tabuu and Tabuu gave Icarus the most deadliest Death Stare in the universe.(He didn't want admit it but now he was scared)

Icarus: H-He's... to strong. I can't keep this up anymore, but I can't give up. I have to defeat him, I-I HAVE TO KEEP GOING!!

Tabuu: hmm?

Icarus: What should I do?... *GASP* I have an idea, uh but... Udon't know if this will work, but it's all I got. All my other attacks are useless against him cause all he ever does is regenerate. The problem is this might be my only shot.

Tabuu: What's he doing? Has he finally given up?

Icarus summoned an energy orb similar to Tabuu's but it was made of light. He put a lot of energy into orb.

Icarus: I have to focus I need to put all I've got into This.

The light energy orb was getting bigger the more Icarus put energy into it.

Tabuu: Ho Ho!

Icarus: I have to do this for my people's sake, for the dimension sake, for my fathers sake.

The light energy orb got humongous. Icarus alot of his energy into the orb, so much that it sapped all of Icarus' energy.

Icarus: This is for my people and for my father.

Icarus said as is voice got weaker due his energy being sapped. Finally icarus was ready.

Icarus: HEEEEEYAAAAAAAAHHH

Icarus finally fired the ginormous orb and the orb aimed at Tabuu.

"BOOOOOOOOOM"

Narrator: ...

Narrator: ...

Narrator: ...

Narrator: ...

Narrator: uh... did He... do it.

Their was smoke everywhere all over the space. Icarus couldn't move he kneeled down as he was exhausted and in pain.

Icarus: *pant*pant*pant*pant*

The smoke was starting to clear up. Right when smoke finally went away Tabuu was surrounded by a electrical force field. The master core inside Tabuu's chest shot out some of its dark energy that created the electrical force field. Tabuu trained widely as he looked at Icarus.

Icarus: N-No! T-This can't be happening. N-Not even my energy could harm him?

The electrical force field started fading away. Tabuu floated towards Icarus. He tried backing away from Tabuu.

Tabuu: *Chuckle* Nice try!

Tabuu said as he looked Icarus in the eye.

Tabuu: Excellent performance Icarus. That was by far one of thee strongest battles I have ever fought in. You really have gotten stronger hehe... but not strong enough.

Icarus scowled at Tabuu.

Tabuu: Now lets contin...

Then out of no where a tiny demon magic circle summoned next to Tabuu's ear.

Tabuu: What the... *sigh* Why is someone is trying to contact me at this time... YES HELLO?

Tabuu: *sigh* No you idiots. I'm the middle of somethi... What?

Tabuu: Oh really?...Hmmm?

Tabuu: I see,... hehe excellent.

Tabuu: Wait now?

Tabuu: Well...

Tabuu: DAMN IT CANT YOU ALL JUST DO IT YOURSELVES. I'M TRYING TO...

Tabuu: *sigh* Alright I understand. I'll be right there, but first I must take care of our little problem. Goodbye.

Tabuu said as the tiny magic demon circle disappeared.

Tabuu: *sigh* Oh bother. When you want something right you got to do it yourself.

Tabuu looked back at Icarus.

Tabuu: Sorry about that little interruption my friend. That was one of my... companions. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our reunion a little short, but how about I show you just one more trick.

Tabuu summoned on his right hand, a golden chain that was made of light with a spear head attached to the chain.

Tabuu: Icarus, say hello to the chain of light.

Icarus stood there still trying to withstand the pain.

Tabuu: *chuckle* Chain of light... say hello to Icarus.

Tabuu then shoot the blade headed chain towards Icarus. Icarus eyes widened and then...

"SPLOOSH"

Icarus eyes were still widened he just stood there with a shocked expression. His eyes looked down and what he saw was... the spear blade of the chain... has pierced right threw his... entire chest. The entire spear head of the chain went completely into his chest and out through his back. So much blood is draining out of his body. Icarus even had blood draining out of his mouth.

Icarus: *GASP*GASP*GASP*

Icarus couldn't breath at all anymore.

Tabuu: Lets finish this.

Tabuu said as he pulled the chain towards him bringing Icarus along with it and as Icarus was being pulled closer, Tabuu clenched his left hand, transferring the dark energy up to it and...

"POOOOW"

Tabuu punched Icarus in the face so hard that the chain came out of Icarus chest and Icarus was sent flying. Blood gushed out of his chest as the chain came out. As Icarus was flying he landed on a platform. Tabuu then unsummoned the chain of light and disappeared into thin air.

Tabuu: Hehe, amazing. I knew that possessing this power would dealt a lot of damage, but I never expected it to do this much.

Tabuu looked at the master core in his chest.

Tabuu: The master core truly is a force to be reckoned with.

Tabuu turned his attention to Icarus. He saw that Icarus was in a lot pain, but even after all that Icarus was actually still alive, but then something weird was happening to Icarus. Light was radiating off his body.

Tabuu: Hmmm?... Oh!

Icarus' body was somewhat defecting. His body kind of looks like it was glitching.

Narrator: Maybe this might be a perfect time to explain what happening right now. Due to the number of blows Icarus took in and due Tabuu's powerful chain piercing through Icarus chest. Icarus body can no longer stay in tact anymore causing it defect and will soon disappear. His body can't exist anymore and soon it will fade away. In other words Icarus lost that battle and the cost... he loses his physical form... soon he will no longer exist. To put it simply... he will die.

Tabuu smile grew wider and wider and wider.

Tabuu: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! EXCELLENT, ITS FINALLY DONE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Tabuu was laughing historically at Icarus.

Tabuu: For so long I've been desiring for this day to come.

Tabuu floated to Icarus' glitching out body.

Tabuu: So its seem I'm not the only one who's lost his physical form. Heheh consider this a little payback for what you did to me. You made me lose my physical form and I made you lose yours so how about we call it even. What do you say old friend... Hmmm? Oh that's right you can't speak because your dying heheheheh believe me I know how you feel.

Tabuu smirking smile turned into a frown.

Tabuu: I KNOW EXACTLY HOW THAT FEELS.

As he experienced the pain before. Icarus couldn't move, he couldn't breath, and he couldn't speak, but he was still conscious and could hear everything. Tabuu grabbed Icarus by the hair and put him close to his face.

Tabuu: Listen here you pathetic fool. I had enough with all of this crap that your lord created. I don't care about causing chaos to the dimensions or even destroying them. I don't care about any of that. You know what I wanted to do the most. I wanted become the ruler of all dimensions.

Icarus looked lifeless as he was being hanged by the hair. All Icarus could do was look at Tabuu in the eye and listen to what he had to say.

Tabuu: and I know exactly what I need to do to make it all happen.

Tabuu expression was a lot more serious then before.

Tabuu: You see Icarus, I have plan that I'd been working on since the day I had this...

Pointing at the master core in his chest.

Tabuu: Connected to my body... AND I CANT HAVE YOU AROUND RUINIG IT!

Tabuu lets go of Icarus' hair and throws Him back on the platform.

Tabuu: If this plan is successful I will become the god of all dimensions. Soon I will be able to kill sirzechs and become the new god of hell... and maybe, just maybe... I will even become the god of heaven as well. Hmmm but I might have to kill those stupid arch angels first. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to take that chance. This entire plan might take a while to finish, but it will all be worth it.

Icarus couldn't take the pain his body was defecting even harder.

Icarus: N-... No... I... I... *GASP* ... i won't... *GASP* ALLOW... It*GASP*.

Tabuu: Amazing! Even after all this pain your going through you still

Have the strength to talk. Heheh I'm afraid you can't do anything about it Icarus. Well now, I guess it's time to wrap this up and call it a day I must go now. Icarus, You were indeed a great opponent and a magnificent rival. You were one of the strongest angel I have ever been up against, but now you must die. You will be missed, Farwell. Heheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Tabuu said as he laughed and teleported out of the galaxy realm.

Icarus body was lying on the platform. His body was still defecting. The lower half of his body started fading into nothingness.

Icarus: (N-No this... this... can not be happening. I can't let this happen, but what am I supposed to do. This... This is the end.)

Icarus had tears of blood crying out his eye as he closed them slowly.

Icarus: (My father I'm sorry... I've failed you.)

Icarus body was fading away even more. The bottom half of his body had already disappeared.

???: Is this how it will all end.

???: Your just going to let this happen.

???: Are you really going to let this all happen.

???: You can't just let him succeed.

???: Unless you want him to succeed.

???: Do you give up.

???: Or are willing to fight for what Is right.

A unknown voice was speaking to Icarus. Icarus body was fading upper part of his body was disappearing into nothingness all that was left is his head.

Icarus:...

???: WELL DO YOU GIVE UP!!

Icarus:... NO!

Suddenly Icarus eyes opened. his body stopped fading.

Icarus: No I won't give up. I must do what is right. I must stop him before he is successful. WOAH WHATS HAPPENING TO ME

the upper part of his body started reappearing.

Icarus: M-My forms returning?

Icarus hands reappeared. He clenched them.

Icarus: But my body is still defective.

Icarus: I-I need a life Core. I must get back home.

Icarus body didn't fully appear.

Icarus: I don't know how long I can keep my form in place. I can't let it fade.

His body couldn't appear anymore and it started fading again.

Icarus: No please. Ugh I can't keep it in tact. I don't have much time. Heaven is to far away. I don't think I can maintain my form for that long... but I need a life Core. What should I do... What should I do.

Then it hit him.

Icarus: Wait... that's it... if I can't get home for a life Core then... NO ITS FORBIDDEN NOW I can't do that but... I don't think I have a choice. *sigh* I have to do this. I need to live within a human. It's the only other option, but which dimension should I go to.

Icarus looked around the galaxy realm and finally his eyes aimed at a certain blue galaxy.

Icarus: D-Dimension Zero.

Icarus was looking at the God dimension. The dimension that created all dimensions.

Icarus: A human in Dimension Zero?

His body was fading a little more.

Icarus: I don't have much time and it's the closest. This might be a little risky living within a human from Dimension Zero, but... I'm willing to take that risk.

Icarus'... unfinished body dashed towards dimension zero

Icarus: Here I go!

He move faster than the speed of light as he entered the God dimensions galaxy.

Icarus: Tabuu don't get your hopes up. Whatever your plan may be you won't succeed. One day I will return and when I do I will eliminate you. I swear it!

TO BE CONTINUED!

OH MY GOD THIS WAS A PAIN. Whew alright this is the end of this chapter. Whew alright let me explain some stuff there is some characters from some game and tv franchises here that were mentioned. Tabuu isn't my OC he actually is an actual character from a video game that probably most of you know Super Smash Bros Brawl. Tabuu is the main antagonist of that game. He also is the main antagonist of this story as well. Tabuu didn't really have a personality or backstory in the game sadly. Well I gave him a backstory and a personality. I hope you guys like his personality I tried to make him as evil as I could. Any way there another mention of a character in this chapter and his name is sirzechs Lucifer. He comes from the tv show Highschool DXD. He supposedly the new Satan of hell, because the original Satan died or something as you see in my story it's the same. A lot of Highschool DXD stuff were in the two chapter that I made like the Great War, the four Great Satans and all that. I put them in here because it somewhat helps link the story together as this story has a lot of story arcs. Also Highschool DXD is one of the many franchises I'm putting into this story. Honestly I don't like Highschool DXD that much because of... Reasons. I like its plot but hate it's annoying fanservice. If you Highschool DXD fan you'll understand what I mean. If you haven't watched it I recommend you watch it BUT ONLY FOR ITS PLOT not for its stupid fanservice crap. If you watch it you'll understand this story a little easier. There is one OC in here that I created and that's Icarus the dimensional angel. He on of my first OC's but keep in mind he's important but don't expect him to be around in the story a lot. I say this because... Icarus isn't actually the main character of this story. Confused? well just keep reading this crap and hopefully you understand. Well See ya!

Oh and one more thing. Some characters aren't mine. Tabuu belongs to Nintendo and sirzechs Lucifer belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi The author of Highschool DXD

(Hey I updated this chapter because there was some missing stuff i forgot to put in and some misspelled words that I forgot to fix so I'm sorry)


	5. Event Aftermath

Whats up people I'm back with another chapter. Here is where. Well actually I don't want spoil things. I want you all to read it for yourselves. Here we go.

Right now you see a tall man wearing a long brown trench coat. On his head he was wearing a big fedora hat that matched the same color of his trench coat. The shadows of the fedora completely covered his face, making it hard to see what he looks like.

The man was walking into a dark room. It was no longer dark as the man flicked on the light switch. The room was lighted up and showed a refrigerator meaning that the man was in a kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and he took out a tray covered in tinfoil. He took the tinfoil off of the tray and it showed a half full tray of lasagna. The man picked up the tray and proceeded to put the lasagna in a microwave. He put it for 15:00 minutes.

"BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP"

15 minutes later.

"BEEP... BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

The lasagna was ready. The man took tray out of the microwave, he then grabbed a bottle of wine to go with it. He walked out of the kitchen and turned the light off making everything dark again. You then switched your attention to yet another dark room, But had some moonlight shining through a window making the room not super pitch black. The room looked like an ordinary living room with 1 rocking couch and 2 long couches spread out of the room. On a wall there's fire place that's not lit up and on top of the fire place was HD Flat screen TV. Now you see the man again entering the room and placing the tray of lasagna and the bottle of wine on a little table next to the little rocking couch. He then picked up an old newspaper from the little table. The man put his hand inside the pocket of his trench coat and took something out. What he took out was a lighter. It took awhile to spark the lighter on, but then finally a flame sparked on. The man lit the flame on the newspaper causing it to be on fire. The whole entire top of the newspaper was on fire. The man then tossed the lit up news paper into the fire place and now the fire place immediately lit up into big flames. The fire lit up the whole entire room. The lighting of the fire made the room look beautiful. The man in the trench coat sat down on rocking couch near the fire. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it in the wine glass. He then took a sip of the wine. Now the man turned his attention to you and as he looked at you, you could see his eyes.(but you still couldn't see his face because of his fedora hats shadow was blocking it.) his eyes were revealed to be the color brown. He then began to speak.

Narrator: So... your back again huh? Let me guess, your here because you want to continue listening to the story. right?

You now realize that the man in the trench coat was actually the narrator and you are now in his house.

Narrator: Hmm why are you looking at me like that?

Narrator: What was that? Your surprised to see what I look like.

Narrator: why are you so surprised? We've met before. Oh yeah that's right you've only heard my voice. Well I guess we've haven't actually seen each other face to face before. Well, I guess now I should introduce myself. It's me the narrator of this story and I am here to...

Narrator: Hmm what's that?

Narrator: What's my real name?... well I'm very sorry but that's classified. I can't tell you my name because... well... because thats not important. I'm just the man who's telling you a story. I'm not important at all to any of this. I'm just the kind of person who lives alone in a house eating my lasagna and drinking my wine until I've had enough. I doubt any of would be interested in getting to know me.

The narrator put the wine glass down on the table.

Narrator: Right, how about we continue, Sound good?

You nodded your head yes.

Narrator: Great, So last time things were little... shall I say Gruesome. The beginning of the story and we've already witnessed a near death.

Narrator: So now let's talk about how our 2 characters are doing. The dimensional hero Icarus and the chaotic war criminal Tabuu.

Narrator: First let's see how Tabuu's doing.

You see a silhouette of Tabuu appear.

Narrator: After the events of last time. Tabuu has been pretty busy. He has done a lot for so many centuries. And yes I did say centuries. That's how long ago the last chapter took place. It all happened in the past.

Narrator: during those past centuries Tabuu was planning his desire for dimensional domination and during those years he had come across many unknown endangered species. These unknown creatures were living deep within the subspace. There were millions and millions of different unknown creatures. Tabuu didn't recognize a single one of these creatures race.

The silhouette of Tabuu was looking among the silhouettes of the creature.

Narrator: Tabuu then went up to the creatures attempting to try and make peace with them. Unfortunately for him these creatures weren't very friendly.

The silhouettes of the creatures were about to attack the silhouette of Tabuu.

Narrator: without thinking every single creature of the subspace began to attack Tabuu. Not very smart in my opinion.

You see Tabuu battling and beating the creatures with various attacks. Attacks you may or may not have seen before.

Narrator: Tabuu, due to his immense power, had single handedly defeated all of the subspace creatures.

You see the creatures laying down all wounded on the floor.

Narrator: Tabuu was looking down at the creatures. Disappointed because they really didn't put up much of fight, but was happy to see how powerful these creatures were. They were very, very powerful.

Tabuu stopped floating and put himself down to the ground.

You see Tabuu touching his feet on the ground. You see him walking towards the creatures.

Narrator: Tabuu then walked towards the creatures. Although they were wounded they could still get up.

The creatures walked closer to Tabuu.

Narrator: and out of know were the creatures surrendered themselves to Tabuu.

The creatures bow down to him.

Narrator: Tabuu was pretty surprised at this and because of this Tabuu had an idea.

You see Tabuu smiling in a threatening way.

Narrator: Tabuu decided to try and make peace one more time with the creatures but this time they've excepted it. Tabuu then spoke.

Tabuu: I have a proposition for all of you. I would like for you all to join me. I want you all to become my new army. If you except I will reward you all with whatever your hearts desire, but if you don't well... I don't think I have to tell you.

Tabuu clenched his fist while a dark aura was surrounding it.

Tabuu: So do you all except.

Narrator: The creatures didn't have much of a choice and them having a reward sounded good to them. The creatures eventually excepted Tabuu's offer and even decided to make him their new master.

All the creatures bowed down once more to Tabuu.

Tabuu: HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Narrator: Now successfully forming a new army, Tabuu was now one step further in his plan of dimensional domination.

Narrator: But even though he has power and a new army there was just one problem.

You see the core inside the silhouette of Tabuu's chest explode out of nowhere unexpectedly.

Narrator: What if I said that the master core wasn't exactly stable.

Narrator: You see due the master cores corruption it caused it to be slightly unstable.

You see Tabuu take the master core out of his chest.

Narrator: Because of this Tabuu had no choice but to take the master core out of his life core and thanks to this he could only put the master core inside his life Core only if he really needs. Lucky for him, he doesn't actually need to use it most of the time. The only time he really uses it, is to get out of the subspace. If he leaves the subspace without the master core he will be vaporized.

You see Tabuu talking to his army.

Narrator: When ever Tabuu needed something done outside of the subspace, he usually has his army to do his biding since they are aloud to leave the subspace when ever they like.

Narrator: While learning how to understand the full potential of the master core and trying to find a way to stabilize it, he was desperate to find more power for himself. So he had devised a plan and this is where a certain game comes in.

Narrator: Have you heard or played the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl if you have then you know where I'm going with this. Tabuu had sent his army to a certain dimension. This dimension was known to be the most powerful dimension in all of existence. This dimension was called Dimension 10X. It is the dimension where heroes across many other dimensions come together to battle and see who is the most powerful. Tabuu continued devising his plan. His goal was to absorb all of Dimension 10X life power. He does this by using these weapons called the subspace bombs to send whole locations from Dimension 10X, into the subspace, where Tabuu was able to absorb the dimensions power to increase his own and hoping that all this power might help stabilize the master core.

Narrator: What is a subspace bomb you might ask? Well it is the primary weapons of the subspace army. The robotic operating buddy's or R.O.B for short, take the weapons into certain parts of Dimension 10X. When the bomb detonates it creates a giant dark vortex that looks like a portal into the subspace, making what once was in that dimension is now in the subspace.

You see the R.O.B's opening the subspace bombs for self destruction.

Narrator: Tabuu was able to absorb so much power from Dimension 10X. His plan was working perfectly that is until he and his army was confronted by a huge group of heroes who had stepped forth to save that world.

You see a silhouette of a variety of different heroes. You see a man with a mustache wearing red hat with overalls, a boy with brown angel like wings holding up a bow and arrow, a pink ball creatures with a quiet adorable face, Etc, Etc.

Narrator: Annoyed by this Tabuu has sent his whole army after the heroes in hope of eliminating the heroes. He even sent some of his strongest henchmen after them, but unfortunately they were all defeated and the heroes succeeded. Finally the heroes had made their way into the subspace where they had confronted Tabuu. Unfortunately for them because of Tabuu's immense power, they were all defeated. Tabuu used a special attack on them. The special attack was so powerful that the heroes had turned into trophies... Honestly I really don't know how that works. Anyways, though Tabuu had defeated many of the heroes, there were some who had revived back to their normal selves.

You see three heroes, a man with a mustache wearing a green hat and overalls, a child with a red hat holding up a baseball bat and a... penguin holding up a giant hammer.

Narrator: The three heroes who were free from the trophy prison sent out to try and defeat Tabuu themselves. Though the issue is that Tabuu had surrended himself with portals that led to many different locations that use to be part of Dimension 10X. It was called The Great Maze. The Three brave heroes sent off into the great maze and along the maze they were able to save and free their friends from the trophy imprisonment. Finally at the end of the maze they had reached the heart of the subspace, which was the place where Tabuu was waiting for them. They all confronted Tabuu once again. Tabuu tried to use his special attack once more on them, but something or someone out of nowhere stopped him form doing so.( A certain blue hedgehog.) Enraged with anger Tabuu couldn't take these heroes anymore so he decided to fight them, and even wanted kill them. Tabuu didn't want to use the master core during this fight so he took on all the heroes without the help of the master core. Although Tabuu had harmed many of the heroes he still ended in defeat and was forced to retreat along with his army.

Narrator: After Tabuu's defeat, everything went back to normal the subspace wormholes had vanished and all the locations were back in the places they belonged. As the final and biggest subspace wormhole had vanished, there was nothing but the beautiful sight of the sunset in the distance of the ocean as all the heroes watched in awe. Thankfully they had saved Dimension 10X.

You see all the heroes watching the sunset.

Narrator: Although upset with his defeat, Tabuu was still pleased as he had absorb a lot of power from the Dimension 10X. He was even more powerful than even before. Though to him it was a little overwhelming. Sadly even though he had this much power it still wasn't enough to stabilize the master core. Although disappointed Tabuu still went on with his plan of dimensional domination. He had power, he has an army, and he was ready to his plan in motion.

Narrator: Wow Tabuu really had been busy.

The Narrator was eating his lasagna. He had finished the whole tray. The Narrator looks at you again with his chocolate brown eyes.

Narrator: So now that we've finished with Tabuu's side of the story, let's move on with the dimensional hero Icarus.

You now see a silhouette of Icarus with part of his body disappearing.

Narrator: Oh boy, Icarus has definitely had it rough over the years. Last time we saw him he was on the verge of death. Somehow, even though he was supposed to die he somewhat refused to and his body managed to stay in tact though he knew it wasn't going to last very long. The last thing we saw him do was go into a dimension and that being Dimension Zero, and the reason he went there... was because he needed to live within a human or he would of died. Oh and don't worry Icarus is okay he made it just in time... barely though.

Narrator: Now I'm betting that your really confused like why is Icarus living within a human? Well to put it simply, it was because he had lost his physical form.

Narrator: You see back in ancient times angels or demons who had lost their physical form whether it was from a deadly battle or even worse a deadly war, would live within humans to stay alive. If the angel or demon does not have a physical form they would no longer exist and they would disappear from existence. They couldn't stay as a lifeless spiritual soul, they had to inherit some type physical substance in order to stay alive. So back then they would live within humans to stay alive, but that was all in the past. Nowadays angels and demons who don't have a physical form anymore would be given a device called a life Core which is a device that would help the angel or Demon project their physical form for them. We have already met someone who had lost their physical form and inherits a life core and that's Tabuu.

Narrator: Unfortunately life cores only exist in either the kingdom of heaven or the deep fires of hell. Sadly for our friend Icarus he was to far away, and he didn't have much time to do so. So the only other option was to live within a human. The old fashioned way of doing it. In present day heaven, it is forbidden and wrong for an angel to live within a human so it's outlawed and even felonious, but that never stopped Icarus.

You can see Icarus soul entering a infant humans body.

Narrator: Now keep in mind Icarus lost his physical form centuries ago so Icarus hasn't just lived within just one human but he has lived within thousands of humans. He enters a humans body when they are just born, then he lives within that human their whole life until they die, and then he goes and lives inside another new human. It's sort of a wash, rinse, repeat type of situation.

Narrator: So this might create a bit of a problem. Tabuu is still on the verge of putting his plan into motion and what's worse is that not a single angel or even a single demon knows that this is happening. Sadly Icarus can't do anything due to the situation he is in. So uh... what now. Well for the time being why don't we stop focusing on all this negative stuff, and get to the positives. So let's just ignore all of this and face our attention to something else. How about we go look at someone else. I want to show you a new person we haven't met yet. Let me introduce you to the main character of the story.

Narrator: Wait huh? What? Oh you thought Icarus was the main character well, you my friend...

The narrator points at you.

Narrator: You are sadly mistaken. I want you to meet the true main character of this story he's a boy or should I call him... a shy boy!

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that was a lot easier to write then my previous chapters. The narrator is an actual character in my story you guys will be seeing him a lot but not to much he will pop up here and there. The narrator just explained everything, and now we are going to be introduced to the main character of this story. An new OC of mine and you heard it right he is a shy boy. You will not only meet one of my OC but a bunch of my OC's. The main character his family and his friends. Now from the next chapter too 13 to 14 chapters his all dedicated to my OC's so you'll be seeing them a lot. After those chapters are done you'll meet the cartoon characters and anime characters that I'm putting into this story. My OC live in the real world but please don't imagine them as real world people. Again I want you all to imagine my OC's as Anime characters please and thank. One more thing you guys won't be seeing either Icarus or Tabuu for a while don't worry you will see them again soon it's just they are not really the main focus of the story right now. The next chapter is going to take place centuries after the last chapter and it's just about my OC's ok. Well that it for now see ya!


	6. Shy Boy

[UPDATED]

What's up people I'm back and oh my god this chapter was super loooong this is probably the longest chapter I have done so far. This chapter is originally supposed to be chapter 1. This chapter is just focused on the Main Character of this story the shy boy. (One of my OC's) and it also has a few other of my OC characters who are good friends with the main character. Well HERE WE GO!

[WARNING THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER JUST TO REMIND YOU AND ALSO WARNING A FEW CURSE WORDS UP AHEAD!]

~ flashback ~

Date: June-24-2012

The flashback starts with cherry blossom leaves blowing through the smooth wind. The setting takes place in a field filled with cherry blossom trees. The grass was covered with the leaves. The sun was setting and the colors radiating off of the sun shined so beautifully at the cherry blossom field. Now in the middle of the field you see two children standing near each other face to face. One child was a boy with super curly black hair, and he had a pair of huge thick glasses on. The other child in front of the boy was a girl. The girl had beautiful pink colored hair that was flowing magnificently with the wind. You couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by the shadow of her bangs. The two children had tears running down their cheeks. The little boy began to speak to the little girl.

Little boy: Please don't leave... I-I don't want you to leave me. P-Please d-don't go. I'm begging you, please... p-please s-stay here.

The little girl wasn't saying anything.

Little boy: Please... I don't want you to go... p-please.

After a breef moment of silence, the little girl finally responded to the boy.

Little girl: I-I'm sorry... but I can't. I wish I could... but I just can't. No matter how much I wanna stay here with you... I have to go... Besides...

The girl turned away from the boy.

Little girl: My daddy says I have to go.

The little boy had more tears running down his eyes through his glasses.

Little boy: but if your not here then what am I gonna do, your my best friend... and... I-I don't want you to leave.

The boy said in a heart-rending voice.

Little girl:... B-Boo bear.

She said in a silent tone. Now there were a lot of tears were running down the little girls eyes.

Little girl: N-No...I-I can't...

She said silently, trying to hold her tears back,

Little boy: *sniff* Huh? W-Wait W-What?

Little girl: I CANT, *sniff* I CANT... I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!

The little girl could not hold back anymore. She was bursting into tears. The girl went and wrapped her arms around the little boy and held him in a tight embrace. The little curly haired boy was caught off guard.

Little girl: I CANT *Sniff* I CANT LEAVE YOU! I DONT WANNA LEAVE YOU! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH YOU BOO BEAR! *Sniff*

The girl was hugging the boy. She was hugging him super tightly and didn't let go. The boy also burst into tears.

Little girl: I *sniff* I don't wanna go to New York! I *sniff* just wanna stay here with you!

The little girl said in a heartbreaking tone.

Little boy: I-I don't want you to go either. Please just stay here.

Little girl: B-But... M-My Daddy said I have to leave. He says there's no other way. I'm... I'm sorry.

The little girl let go of the boy, but then she held his hands.

Little girl: Boo bear. I... I may be leaving but... but... BUT THIS ISNT GOODBYE!

Little boy: H-Huh?

The little girl looked right into the boy's eyes.

Little girl: Someday... I-I promise I'll come back soon!... I'll come back really really soon!... w-we'll be back together again... and... when we do... I'm never leaving your side ever again boo bear! I promise... and it's a promise that I'm never gonna break! Never ever!

She said in a sweet tone and she gave the boy a very sweet smile.

Little girl: but... until then boo bear...

The little girl took the boy's right hand and put it on her chest close to her heart. The boy blushed ferociously.

Little girl: My heart will be with you always.

The boy could feel the girls heart beating super fast. He was blushing really really hard. The little boy looked away covering his face with both his hands. Trying to hide the fact that he's blushing. To bad for him the girl saw him blush anyways.

Little girl: *Giggle*

The little girl couldn't help but giggle a little because of the boy's blushing.

Now you see a man walking into the cherry blossom field. He walked in and interrupted the 2 children's conversation. The man laid his hand on the little girls shoulder.

The man: Babykins... we have to go now. Say goodbye to your friend.

The little girl looked so sad.

Little girl:... o-oh. Okay daddy, b-but can I have 3 more minutes.

The man: b-but...

Little girl: *sniff* Daddy... p-please!

The little girl said in a really heartbreaking tone, while wiping her tears away.

The man:... *sigh* Okay, but make it quick. We have to leave soon.

The man said as he walked away to a white colored car that was in the middle of the field. The man left the kids alone to say their goodbyes.

The little girl turned her attention back to the little boy. The boy started speaking to her.

Little boy: S-So... I guess this is goodb...

Before the little boy could finish his sentence, The little girl put her finger on the little boy's lips and shook her head no.

Little girl: No, not goodbye.

The little girl wrapped her arms around the boy again. She got close and whispered in his ear.

Little girl: Like I said I'll come back soon. I promise boo bear.

The boy felt really jittery when the girl whispered into his ear.

Little girl: *Giggle* We'll be together forever again. I promise you with all my heart.

Little boy: ... Y-... You swear?... y-you'll come back for me?

The little girl hugged the boy even tighter.

Little girl: Cross my heart and hope to die.

She whispered sweetly.

Little boy: O-Okay... I-I'll... take your word for it.

The little boy said believing in her promise. The little girl looked at the boy face to face as they still hugged.

Little girl: I'll see you soon, okay boo bear.

Little boy: O-Okay,... b-but I'm... really gonna miss you... a lot.

Little girl: *Giggle* Ditto boo bear. I'm already missing you.

The 2 hugged for about a whole minute, but it got interrupted by the car beeping at them.

The girl sighed and let go of the boy and she started walking towards the car waving at the boy. The boy waved back. Tears were flowing off of the 2 kids cheeks. The girl continued walking towards the car, but then she remembered something.

Little girl: W-Wait...I almost forgot... B-BOO BEAR!

She ran back towards the boy.

Little boy: Uh... y-yeah!

Little girl: I wanna give you something before I go!

She reached into the pocket of her jeans, and what she pulled out was a shiny silver necklace with a blue star jewel connected to it.

Little girl: H-Here, I want you to wear this.

She said as she wrapped the necklace around the boys neck. The necklace was on him. The boy grabbed the blue star jewel and looked directly at it.

Little boy: Y-You... got me t-this?

Little girl: Uh-huh, it's just something I wanted you to have so you could... y-you know... always remember me... um d-do you like it boo bear?

The little girl asked shyly. The little boy smiled and clenched the necklace.

Little boy: Y-Yeah I-I love it. T-Thank you.

The boy said in a shy tone. The little girl smiled and blushed

"BEEEP BEEEP"

The car was beeping again.

Little girl: *sigh* I... I have to go now, but remember me and my daddy will come back someday *Giggle* I promise boo bear.

Even when she's heartbroken the little girl still manage to put on a smile. The little girl hugged the boy one last time and this hug was the tightest one yet.

Little girl: Bye boo bear.

Little boy: *sniff* B-Bye.

The little girl let go of him and ran to the car. Right when she got into the car, the engine turned on and the car started to slowly drive away. As soon as the car drove away the boy ran towards it waving at his best friend. The girl saw this and she waved back. Soon the car started going really fast and it drove into the distance. The boy stopped running and watched the car drive away. He looked back at his blue star necklace.

Little boy: I'm never going to take this off. So... I'll always remember you.

~ flashback over ~

8 years later.

Date: September-5-2020

Weekday: Tuesday

All you see is a huge door. Behind the door was a stairway that leads down stairs. Down stairs was room, and the room looked like a bedroom. In the bedroom was a giant flatscreen TV on top of a shelf and also had 2 other bigger shelves next to it on both sides. The shelf on the left was full of Nintendo, Sony, and Sega video game consoles. The shelf on the right was filled with a bunch games inside CD cases. In front of the TV and shelves was a big long blue couch. Behind the couch was a big fish tank with another shelf under it. the tank had over 6 fishes Inside.

Finally in front of the tank, at the end of the room is a bed, but the bed had a person on it. Well, a person and a big Husky dog sleeping and snoring next to the person. The person was under the covers, but we could the persons face. It was a boy with black curly hair. The boy is sleeping while snoring softly too. Next to him and the husky, was a clock that said 4:39 AM then it changed to 4:40 AM. The alarm clock goes off.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

The alarm scared the husky dog.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Husky: *BARK* *GRR* *BARK* *BARKBARKBARK*

The dog got off the bed and just kept barking.

Boy: Mmm...

Boy: Mmm... to loud.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Boy: *sigh*

The boy let his arm out of the covers as his arm reached for the alarm clock.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE... CLICK"

He turned the clock off.

Boy: Mmm finally.

The boy took the covers off. He rose up from the bed and stretched.

Boy: ahhhhhhhh.

The boy said as he felt good from the stretch. We could see the boy better now. The curly haired boy was wearing nothing but a blue tank top and silver sweat pants. The boy's eyes were still closed, but eventually he opened them. Only slightly though as he was squinting to see better because his eye sight was really blurry. Out of nowhere the dog jumped back on the bed and licked the boys face.

Husky: *PANT*PANT*PANT*PANT* *SLURP*SLURP*SLURP*SLURP*

Boy: Heheh hey buddy.

The boy was petting the dog.

Boy: HEY BUDDY BUDDY BUDDY! HEY BUDDY BUDDY BUDDY BUDDY!

The husky kept licking the boys face.

Boy: Heheh I wish I could see you right now, uhhhh I need to put my contacts on.

The boy stood up from the bed and started walking. He put hands out in front of him so he could touch what was in front him because he can't see.

Boy: WOAH!

The boy tripped on the floor.

Boy: OW!... CRAP! *sigh*

The boy got back up and slowly and carefully walked to the bathroom door next to his bed. The boy was inside his bathroom. Even though his sight was blurry he could see his blue and white contact case.

Boy: There you are.

The boy opened up the left case took the contact out and put it in his left eye. He did the same for the right one. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, this time he fully opened them and now we could see his eyes clearer. The boy had nice blue sapphire like eyes.

Boy: Ahh that's better.

Husky: *WOOF*

Boy: *chuckle* I can see you better now huh boy.

Husky: *PANT*PANT*

Boy: Hmmm?

The boy looked down at his clothes.

Boy: I gotta get changed.

The boy went to his closet. He looked around to see what he could wear.

Boy: Hmmm I think this one aaaand this one would look good.

He took out a royal blue T-shirt that perfectly matched the color of his eyes and a pair of navy blue jeans.

Boy: Yeah this looks good.

The boy walked to the bathroom to change.

1 minute later

The boy got out of the bathroom and he was changed into the blue shirt and navy blue jeans.

Boy: Yeah I guess this is good. Just one more thing though.

The boy walk to the drawer next to his bed and opened it up. Inside was a silver necklace with a blue gem connected to it that was shaped like a star. He wrapped it around his neck and put it on.

Danny: Ahhh there we go perfect.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Danny Martinez

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Blue

Race: Human

Nationality: Part American, Part El Salvadorian

Appearance: Danny has the look of an innocent young looking teenage boy. He has black bushy curly hair and sapphire blue colored eyes. He has average height (5.8ft). He's pretty skinny and sort of a bit scrawny. Though for a scrawny boy he's got a nice well toned body. He wears a blue colored short sleeved T-shirt, Navy blue jeans, and White sneakers. He usually where's a silver necklace with blue gem on it with the shape of a star. He also has a huge black birthmark on the left side of his chest and the black birthmark is also in the shape of a star.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: This super curly haired boy is Danny Martinez and he is the true main character of this story. Danny is mostly seen as a very timid and shy boy. When he is around people he is mostly always scared and quiet around them.(especially around girls.), but once you give him a chance to get to know you better, he is a little more open. He is very polite, very kind and always has good manners. Danny actually has a habit of helping people in need and does anything he can do to help the person. (Even if he is possibly the most bashful boy on earth.) Most of the time Danny is always scared and nervous, but tries really hard not to show it (even though it's no use.) and because of his jumpyness, he can be pretty dang clumsy. Like most silent people, Danny is very smart and does pretty well in school. The number one aspect of Danny is that he loves and I mean LOVES Cartoons, Anime, and Video games and because of this a lot of people refer him as a nerd. Again Danny Martinez is the true main character of this story, but why is he so important to the story you may ask? Well you all are about to find out very soon, but for right how about we just get to know the boy a little better.

Danny: Oh I almost forgot, I gotta brush my teeth.

Danny went back into the bathroom, got his tooth brush and brushed his teeth. He spat out the spit and rinsed his mouth water then spat that out too. Danny left the bathroom.

Suddenly the husky jumped on Danny and licked his face again.

Danny: heheh alright alright buddy. Now sit.

The husky sat.

Danny: Good dog.

Hunter: *Pant*pant*

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Hunter

Age: 9

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Unknown

Race: Dog

Dog breed: Siberian Husky

Appearance: Buddy looks like an ordinary huge husky dog, with both white and blackish grey fur. Hunter has light blue colored eyes, has pointy ears pointing up, and wears a blue collar. He also like a lot of husky's has a long curved tail.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: This is Danny Martinez's doggy companion Hunter, he is a Siberian husky. Hunter is a very hyper dog who loves to play 24 hours. Hunter loves a lot of things, he loves food, people, chew toys and a lot of other obvious things, but what he loves the most is his two owners. One being Danny and the other being... someone we haven't met yet.

"GROWL"

Danny: Hmm?

Danny heard his stomach growling.

Danny: I guess that means I'm hungry.

"GROWL"

He also heard Hunter's stomach growl too.

Danny: I guess that means we're both hungry right boy?

Hunter: *PANT*

Danny: Heheh come one let's go get some food.

Hunter: *WOOF*

Both Danny and his dog Hunter went upstairs to eat. Was at the top of the stairs. Both him and his dog had entered kitchen right when they left their room.

Danny looked around. He called for someone.

Danny: LOUISE!... LOUISE... LOUISE ARE YOU HERE!?

Danny was looking around the house and began to walk towards the kitchen.

Danny: He's not home?... I guess not. He must have went to work. What time is it?

Danny looked at the clock on the oven. The clock said 5:00 AM.

Danny: WAIT WHAT... ITS 5? THATS TO EARLY. WHY DID I WAKE UP THIS EARLY?

Danny looked at the calendar above the oven. It's says today's September 5th.

Danny:... Oh yeah I forgot. *sigh* T-Today's t-the first day of school.

Danny felt really nervous. To tell you the truth he was scared by the thought of going back to school, but he decided not to let it bother him.

Danny: *sigh* Well Hunter let's eat sound good?

Danny said smiling at his pet.

Hunter: *WOOF* *PANT* *PANT*

The dog barked.

[Timeskip]

Danny had just finished eating his PBJ sandwich, and Hunter had just finished eating his food as well.

Danny: Ahhhh that was good huh boy? Come on let me take you outside.

Danny went to the front door and let Hunter outside to do his business.

Danny: The first day of school. *sigh* I'm not ready for this. Come on boy inside.

Buddy walked back in the house.

Danny took his blue iPhone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

Danny: (It's 5:10. *sigh* Alright I gotta go.)

Danny walked up to his dog.

Danny: alright Hunter I'm gonna be gone for awhile, but I'll be back soon Okay.

Danny pet Hunter in the head.

Danny: Bye bud.

Danny said as he walked towards the front door and grabbed the blue backpack that was right next to the door.

Danny: *SSIIIIIIIGGGGHHHH*

Danny took a deep breath and started walking out of his big house. He began walking on the sidewalk. He is now walking through his neighborhood.

Danny: *Narrating* (U-Um H-Hi M-My name is D-Danny Martinez, and I... uh... I... uhhh...*sigh* *Chuckle* I can't do this I'm sorry, p-please forgive me for my stuttering, I just get nervous when I'm talking to new people. Umm I guess I should tell some things about myself. T-That's what most people do when they introduce themselves r-right? W-Well I'm currently 15 years old, right now I'm in 10th grade w-which means I'm a sophomore, M-My favorite color is blue, and well... I... *Chuckle* I'm sorry I should probably shut up now. You probably don't even care. M-Maybe I should talk about something interesting...Uhh... Umm... but there's nothing much for me to say... about myself that's interesting. Well actually there is some pretty interesting things about me, a-at least to me that is. I have some interests in some... stuff but I... but I... *sigh* I still can't talk right. Okay look... I like cartoons... a-and I still watch them... I-I'm 15 years old and I still... watch cartoons okay. *sigh* There I said it g-go ahead laugh at me, make fun of me, criticize me do what ever to me... I'm used to it. I get it cartoons are for kids and I understand I'm not kid anymore, but I don't care. I love watching cartoons they make me happy and feel comfortable with myself. I never felt comfortable with who I am b-because... I'm... I'M... I'M A NERD OKAY! I'm just a shy little nerd.)

Danny: *Narrating* (I'm sorry for that. It's just... my whole life I've been picked on by so many people and so many different types of people. Old, young, all kinds. They've always made fun of me for liking the things I like and it's been like that my whole life. I've always been just a joke to everybody. Back when I was a kid it was really bad. Back then I used to wear these really big and thick glasses all the time, and the other kids would always tease me for it.)

~Flashback~

A bunch of kids chanting...

"FOUR EYES, FOUR EYES, FOUR EYES HA HA HA HA HA"

~Flashback over~

Danny: *sigh* Four eyes, how original.

He said rolling his eyes.

Danny: *Narrating*(Thank god I'm wearing contacts now. Back then I didn't really have that many friends. All the other kids hated me because... I... I... actually don't know why. Maybe because I was always quiet or because I never talked to anybody or maybe it's because I wasn't good at any sports. There's probably so many reasons why they all hated me. My life was horrible, all the other kids would always cause problems to me, and every day was just so horrible for me, but... that was until... she came into my life.)

Danny has a flashback of a little girl with pink hair smiling at him.

Danny: (My childhood friend, m-my only friend. She was the only other kid who ever actually wanted to be friends with me and wanted to play with me. She always wanted to play me and she even thought... that I was... c-cool... and since then we've always been together... but... that was until... her dad got a huge offer for a dream job of his... and it was all the way in New York... and thanks to this... I think you know what happens next. S-She... moved away. *sigh* Ever since that day we said goodbye to each other... I never saw her again, but before she left, she said something to me.)

~Flashback~

The little girl with pink hair spoke.

Little girl: Boo bear I have to leave now, but I promise I'll come back and we'll be back together again. I want you to wear this. It's just something I want you to have so you could y-you know... always remember me.

The little girl held up a silver necklace with blue star gem connected to it.

~Flashback over~

On Danny's chest it was that same necklace. He looked at it and smiled.

Danny: (The gift she gave me, my lucky necklace. She gave me this necklace so I could always remember her... so since that day... I never took it off so that way I'd never forget her. Heh Well except when I'm in the shower or when I'm about sleep. Heheh those are the only times I ever took the necklace off. *Chuckle* You know now that I think of it, this is kind of like an anime cliche, y-you know the one with the whole childhood friends thing where 2 friends were force to split apart but then reunite again in the future, yeah it is sort of like that, *sigh* but really it's not, this is the real world. In the real world people would just move on and forget all the people that they used to know, but for some reason I don't ever want to forget her. Its been 8 year since I saw her and I... I really want to see her again someday, but... I don't know if I will. *sigh* Well you live and hope I guess, and I hope... I get to be with her again someday.)

Danny: (You know, I know it's weird to say this but ever since I've met her, my life has kind of changed a little and in a good way. I'm kind of doing better, I mean yes I still get picked on, but for the most part, my life is actually getting a little bit better. Believe it or not... now... I actually... have friends and they all actually like me f-for who I am. I guess In a way there is some good to the first day of school. I get to see my new friends again after a whole summer. *sigh* I just hope I'm in the same classes as them.)

Narrator: Our main character Danny here had finished narrating to you and during the whole narration, Danny finished walking throughout his neighborhood and had finally made it... to Starlight City. This is possibly one of the biggest city's you have ever seen but definitely isn't the biggest city in the world. This city has 4 different districts composed in it. There's the north district, the east district, the west district, and finally the south district which is the most important district of them all. South district is the area where Danny comes from and now Danny is walking to his school, South Side Highschool.

[Timeskip]

Danny was walking among the streets of the city.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

Heavy traffic was all over the streets. Cars were beeping, people were screaming, It was obviously rush hour. Danny was walking on the sidewalk as he was trying to make his way to the school. He was looking down at the ground, his hand were in his pockets and he had a depressed look on his face. Then suddenly in front of him, Danny saw a little brunette girl with little pigtails crying to her mom.

Mother: Cindy sweetie what's wrong?

Cindy: my- *sniff* my balloon mommy.

Mother: What about it.

The little brunette girl was pointing at a red balloon that was flying into the sky.

Cindy: M-My balloon *sniff* it... it flew away.

The little brunette girl said with tears flowing out her eyes like waterfalls.

Mother: Oh Cindy. Sweetie It's gonna be okay we'll get you a new one later.

Cindy: but mommy I want my balloon now.

The little girl said wiping the tears off her eyes.

Mother: Cindy mommy doesn't have time. Mommy needs to drop you off to school and then mommy's gonna go to work, but don't worry as soon as I get back from work, I'll get you a new balloon, okay sweetie.

The little girl was really sad.

Cindy: O-Okay mommy.

Danny watched and couldn't help but feel sad too.

Danny: That poor girl.

Danny watched as the balloon was flying even higher into the sky. He looked to his right and saw the balloon stand. Danny had an idea. He walked towards the balloon stand.

Danny: U-Um... h-hey... uhh...

Danny said to the man who was working in the stand.

Balloon worker: Huh? Oh yes can I help you?

Danny: Uh h-how much does o-one balloon cost?

Balloon worker: Oh well, one balloon only costs just 90 cents. Why would you like one?

Danny: Y-Yes please.

Balloon worker: Okay and what color would you like it in?

Danny: Ummm...

Danny remembered that the balloon was red.

Danny: R-Red please.

The balloon worker grabbed one of the red balloons and handed it to Danny.

Balloon worker: Alright that will be 90 cents please.

Danny put his left hand in his pocket and he took out a one dollar bill. He gave the dollar to the worker.

Danny: H-Here.

The balloon worker took the dollar.

Balloon worker: Thank you kindly.

Danny: Uh Y-Yeah T-Thank you too.

Danny said as he walked away from the stand and He walked towards the little girl.

Mother: Oh sweetie.

The mother said trying to comfort her daughter. The little girl was still tearing up, but then Danny tapped on the little girls shoulder.

Danny: U-Uh h-hey umm... d-do you want this?

Danny handed the little girl the balloon. The girls tears had stopped and her sad face had changed to a happy face.

Cindy: Y-YES YES THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MISTER!

The little girl said as she hugged Danny's waist. Danny blushed a little and smiled at the girl.

Mother: *Giggle* Are you happy now Cindy?

Cindy: YES MOMMY. IM SUPER DUPER HAPPY! *Giggle*

Mother: *Giggle*

Danny: *Chuckle*

Mother: Thank you so much, you are just to kind.

Danny: Uh y-your welcome ma'am.

Cindy: Hey mister.

The little girl said tugging on Danny's shirt.

Danny: Oh um yes? Is there something else you need little girl?

Cindy: Um well it's just that, I wanted to ask... do you have a girlfriend?

Danny: Huh? Girl...friend?

Danny said confused.

Cindy: If you don't, I can be your girlfriend.

Danny: WHAT?!

Mother: *GASP*

Narrator: Wow, that was unexpected. Pretty straight forward don't you think.

The little girl smiled at Danny, while she hugged his waist again.

Cindy: *Giggle* Your really really handsome.

Danny: *BLUSH* Uhhh... well... um... uh...

Mother: CINDY!

The mother took the little girl off of Danny.

Mother: I'm very sorry about that.

The mother of the little girl said apologizing.

Danny: Uh... oh no... *chuckle* it's okay.

The mother smiled at Danny. She began talking to her daughter.

Mother: Um sweetie I need to take you to school now okay.

Cindy: Okay mommy.

Mother: Say bye to the nice boy.

Cindy: Okay *Giggle* BYE HANDSOME!

The little girl said as she waved at Danny. He blushed again.

Mother: CINDY!

Cindy: *Giggle*

The little girl smiled at Danny as her and her mother walked away. Danny stood there looking really dumbfounded, but then he smiled and laughed to himself.

Danny: D-Did a little girl j-just... flirt with me? *Chuckle* She's adorable, but way to little for me.(I wonder if she meant it when she said I was handsome. Heheh I seriously doubt it.) What time is it?

Danny looked at the time on his phone and said 5:50.

Danny: *sigh* Okay I gotta hurry.

Danny started running through the city.

Danny: (I just realized, why is that little girl up this early? Elementary schools don't start in few hours. Maybe she's in some morning clubs or something, I don't know.)

Danny thought to himself as he continued running to the school.

[Timeskip]

Danny had ran across the south district of the city and he had finally made it to South Side Highschool. Danny was trying to catch his breath.

Danny: *Pant* *pant* I-I made it. *sigh*

After Danny caught his breath he looked at his Highschool. The building was huge like 5 stories high. Danny looked around at all the other Highschoolers hanging out at the entrance of the school. So many muscular guys were there and so many pretty girls were there as well.

Danny: *sigh* Oh great there's even more people here then last year.

Danny was holding on to stomach.

Danny: I'm gonna puke.

He covered his mouth.

Narrator: Random fact Danny gets really nauseous when there's a lot of people around.

Danny: *sigh*

?: Well looky who it is!

Danny: Huh?

Danny heard someone talking behind him. He turned around to see the person, but then...

"POOOW"

Danny got hit in the head with a green backpack.

Danny: OUCH!

Danny held his nose.(the place Danny got hit at.)

Danny: M-My nose.

?: I guess you actually showed up eh man.

Danny looked at the guy who hit him with a backpack.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Sup Danny.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Kenny Hernandez

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Green

Race: Human

Nationality: Part American, Part Mexican

Appearance: Kenny has the look of a confident pretty boy. He has long black straight hair with a long bang slightly covering his right eye but only a little bit of it so his right eye isn't completely covered by the hair. His eyes are green similar to the color of the grass. His height is slightly above average a little (5.9ft). He is also pretty skinny, but he's much more fit and has nice body muscles. He got some chest muscles and has nice six packed abs. He wears a black sleeveless hoodie and wears a short sleeved green colored V-collard T-shirt under it. Kenny keeps the black sleeveless hoodie unzipped so his green shirt can show. He wears black jeans and black sneakers. On his left hand he wears a black watch with green lighting inside.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: The pretty boy you are seeing at this time is Kenny Hernandez and he is the best friend of Danny. Being one of the most popular guys in South Side Highschool, Kenny is seen as a very confident young man. Usually around his friends Kenny is shown to be a super fun person to be around. He is really real with people and isn't afraid to say what's on his mind. He sometimes gets bored very easily, but that's only when he's at school. One of the very noticeable things about Kenny is that he is a... perverted lady lover. He is super perverted and he is not afraid to show it. He loves all girls and any girl he comes across, he goes out of his way to flirt with them. Because of his lust for women he has developed a habit of staring at their body's, but aside from his perverted side he shows a caring side too, as he cares for all women and their safety. He also cares for his friends as well as he is always there for them when they need something. He's a pervert but he's a good guy.

Danny: K-Kenny.

Kenny: That's my name.

Danny was smiling at the sight of seeing his friend again. Kenny placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Kenny: I Haven't seen you since summer break started, glad to see you came man.

Danny: Heheh I'm happy to see you too Kenny.

Kenny: So how's things been?

Danny: U-Uh well things been okay. My summer was pretty fun. Me, Louise and our cousins went out to a bunch of places for most of the summer. W-What about you?

Kenny: Eeeeh weeeeell, things are alright I guess. *SIGH* but I can't help but feel so damn disappointed.

Danny: Huh? H-How come?

Kenny: Well to tell you the truth... MY SUMMER WAS ABSOLUTE BULL SH*T!

Danny: K-KENNY DONT CURSE DUDE! Why would say that about your summer?

Kenny: Because it was man, This summer was so damn boring for me. My family didn't want to do sh*t!

Danny: but, Kenny what was so bad about it.

Kenny: I'll tell you what's so bad, do you know what summer break means Danny?

Danny: Umm w-well its time where people can relax from all their hard work and enjoy the fun of being alive... uh I think.

Kenny: *sigh* Thats what most people think summers all about. They just think it's all about relaxing and f*cking around, but not me...

Danny: W-What do you mean.

Kenny: Well to me... ITS ALL ABOUT THE SEXY LADIES BOUNCING THEIR LADY LUMPS IN THEIR SEXY BIKINI'S!

Danny had a sweat drop on his head as he forcibly tried to smile to Kenny's lewd comment.

Danny: *sigh*(Here he goes again.)

Kenny: All I wanted to do was to go to the damn beach, And just chill in the shade watchin' the sexy ladies dancing around in their sexy bikini's, BUT NOOOO, MY DAMN FAMILY WAS WAY TO DAMN LAZY TO EVEN GET OUT OF THE DAMN HOUSE AND DO A GOD DAMN THING!

Kenny crossed his arms in annoyance. He looked mad.

Kenny: Now I have to wait another god damn year to see the ladies and their big jiggly boobies bouncing around in bikinis!

Kenny said in quiet but angry tone. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

Danny: Heheh (honestly I think it's good that he didn't go to the beach.) W-Well it couldn't have been that bad. I mean I'm sure you had some great moments during the summer.

Kenny smirked at Danny.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Well, I guess your right man. I mean I did have a little bit of fun. *Chuckle* and it's mostly because of her.

Danny: Her? H-Her who?

Kenny: *Chuckle*

Kenny grabbed Danny by the shoulders and turned him around to face his direction to a girl. Kenny pointed at the girl.

Kenny: Her!

Kenny pointed at a really pretty girl wearing a yellow tank top. Her hair color was black and she had her hair in a ponytail. The girl was having a conversation with a whole group of girls.

Danny: I-Is t-that C... C-Car... Carla...

Kenny: Carla Sanchez.

Kenny said smiling when he looked at her. Danny blushed when he also looked at her.

Kenny: Sexy piece of a*s ain't she, am I right?

Danny: *BLUSH* Dude what is wrong with you. You cant just say that about a girl.

Kenny: Danny you've known me for 4 years and you still haven't gotten used to the way I talk about girls.

Danny: I've gotten used to it alright, but it doesn't mean that I'm not still annoyed by it.

Kenny: Come on Danny you know how I am. I can't control myself when I'm around girls. *Chuckle* especially with this girl over here.

The two boys looked back at the girl.

Kenny: Damn... Carla Sanchez, one of the sexiest girls in South Side. The most sexiest girl in south side in my opinion. She's also one of the smartest girls of south side too, *Chuckle* and you know Danny...

Danny: What?

Kenny: She's also my new next door neighbor.

Danny: Wait what!? A-Are you serious?

Kenny: Yup!

Danny: b-but since when?

Kenny: Since summer started, Her and her family literally just moved In, and they just moved right next door to your boy here.

Kenny pointed at himself.

Danny: Oh... s-so how did she make your summer great? D-Did you and her talk?

Kenny: Hmmm Well yeah I guess you could say that. *Chuckle*

Kenny laughed to himself.

Danny: Wow, s-so are you guys like... friends now?

Kenny: Huh well, actually... I really don't know.

Danny: Y-You... don't know?

Kenny: Guess you could say... we got a... complicated relationship.

Danny: ?

Kenny: Anyways, it wasn't so much on talking. It was more on the body.

Danny: W-WHAT?! T-The body?

Kenny: That's right.

Danny: Wha... what do you mean by...

"POOOW"

Danny didn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by getting hit in the nose again by another backpack, but this backpack was neon green.

Danny: OOWWW, M-My nose! OW OW I got hit in the same spot!

Ashton: Geez I didn't hit you that hard.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Ashton Hernandez

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Neon Green

Race: Human

Nationality: Part American, Part Mexican

Appearance: Ashton has the look of a baby faced teenager. He has black cow licked gel'd hair and wears a neon green headband. His eyes have the neon green color similar to Kenny's eyes but Kenny's green eyes are a little darker green colored, not neon green like Ashton. His height is pretty short (5.5ft). He is also very scrawny. (He tries to work out more.) He wears a long sleeved neon green hoodie, light blue jeans and black sneakers. On his right hand he has a neon green wrist band.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: The really young looking boy you are seeing right now is Ashton Hernandez and he is the little brother of Kenny. Ashton is now one of the newest students of south side highschool meaning he's just a freshman unlike Danny and Kenny who are sophomores. Ashton is the type of person who is full of spunk. He's a very fun person to be around. He's always up for anything and never actually backs down at a good challenge. Ashton can be seen to be a very naive boy, in fact he can be seen as pretty lacking in common sense, though of course that's not to say that he's dumb, but he seems to never actually understand things that a normal person would understand. In a way he's a pretty dense boy. Other than that Ashton is a really nice and spunky person. Ashton's relationship with his older brother Kenny is a very good relationship. Though the 2 fight a lot they still manage to have a good relationship. (But they still fight a lot.) Oh and let me tell you, this boy has a huge passion for food, seriously he will eat anything you'll put on a plate.(He even ate cat food once... twice.)

Kenny: Oh bro there you are.

Ashton: The hells your problem Kenny.

Kenny: Problem?

Ashton: Why did you leave me behind, I told you to wait until I was done eating my pancakes.

Kenny: PSHHH Its not my fault your so damn slow.

Ashton: I like eating my food slowly It makes pancakes more enjoyable to eat.

Kenny: I ain't got time for that bro. We had to leave and you were their just taking your damn time, when we didn't have any damn time to take.

Ashton: But mom said you had to wait for me. You know what she would've said if she found out you left me behind. She would've screamed at you.

Kenny: That old lady screams at me no matter what I do so it doesn't even matter to me.

Ashton: *sigh* Your to damn careless.

Kenny: And your to damn slow.

Kenny and Ashton continued bickering. Danny smiled at Ashton, seeing his old friend had graduated from middle school.

Danny: H-Hey A-Ashton.

Ashton: Huh, oh right I forgot. Hey Danny.

Danny: S-So your here now, g-guess this means your freshman huh?

Ashton: Yep that's right.

Ashton said as he grinned widley.

Danny: Heheh well I'm glad to see your here. It's great seeing you again.

Ashton: Yeah I'm glad to see you too blue boy.

Danny: (Ashton was still in middle school while me and Kenny became Highschoolers so I haven't seen in for a whole year.) S-So Ashton h-how were your exams?

Ashton: AGH, don't remind me of those damn tests. They were a huge pain in my a*. I couldn't believe I actually passed them.

Kenny: Bet you only passed cuz you cheated.

Ashton: HA... it's true though.

Ashton admitted with a guilty smile.

Narrator: Wait he admitted he cheated?

Danny was happy seeing 2 of his friends again and he was also really happy that both Kenny and Ashton haven't changed a bit.

Danny: *sigh* Y-You know You guys I'm really relieved that you 2 were the first people I saw today, but... WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HIT ME WITH YOUR BACKPACKS!?

Kenny: PSSSH I don't know...

Ashton: I guess cuz your face is really hitable.

Danny: Come on, you guys know I got a sensitive nose.

Danny grabbed his nose as it was still hurting.

Kenny: Oh man up, we barely hit you.

Kenny said to Danny. Kenny turned his attention back at the ponytailed girl again. The girl and her friends were laughing together as someone probably said something funny. Kenny smiled when he saw the girl laugh.

Ashton: HEY KENNY, KENNY HELLOOOO!

Ashton was waving his hands at Kenny's eyes.

Ashton: What the hell is he looking at.

Ashton asked Danny.

Danny: Oh w-well uh I think he's uh looking at h-her.

Danny pointed at the girl. Ashton turned his head to look at the girl.

Ashton: Woah, its Carla Sanchez. Hey Danny you know that she just moved in right next door to us.

Ashton said whispering sounding like he was telling a secret.

Danny: I-I know I heard.

Danny replied whispering back.

Kenny was still watching the girl. The girl turned her head towards the direction of Kenny, Danny, and Ashton. Her eyes met Kenny's. Kenny just continued to smile at her, but then... she scolded at Kenny, the girl had a huge dark vibe radiating off of her body as she was scowling at Kenny. When Danny looked at the girl scowling he felt chills down his spine and got really scared, he was so scared that his knees were shaking, but as for Kenny he still had that perverted smirk on his face. Kenny grinned at her and the girl stopped scowling at him, instead she looked away with a annoyed expression on her face.

Kenny: *Chuckle*

Kenny just laughed to himself.

Danny: K-Kenny w-what w-was that. W-Why was she look at you like that.

Kenny: Heheh, I told you dude. Me and her got a weird relationship.

Danny had a blank expression on his face.

Danny:... S-She doesn't like you very much does she.

Kenny: Heheh I wouldn't say. It ain't like she hates me or anything.

Danny: W-Well h-how do you know that?

Kenny: Cuz I KNOW when a girl likes me and that girl... LOVES me, and I mean she LOVES me. she's just playing that hard to get crap with me.

Danny: W-Well, I don't know Kenny. The way she was looking at you was... really intense.

Kenny: She just does that sometimes.

Danny: I-I don't know, A-Ashton what do you think? Uh A-Ashton? Ashton?

Kenny: What the... where the hell did go?

Ashton was no where to be seen. Danny and Kenny looked around to see where he was at.

Kenny: What the hell! There he f*cking is!

Kenny found where Ashton was. He was over at a tree. Ashton was looking at a bird flying by.

Ashton: Wow that bird is so teeny.

Kenny: ASHTON!

Ashton: HUH I-I WAS LISTENING!

Kenny: *sigh* Heheh, that kids always off in his own little damn world. Yo Danny what time is it?

Danny: Huh oh uh well let me check.

Danny looked at the time on his phone. It says 6:40 am.

Danny: It's almost seven.

Kenny: Damn! We gotta find out what our stupid home room is.

Danny nodded in agreement.

Kenny: Ashton, get you a*s over here we gotta go!

Ashton: *sigh* ALRIGHT IM COMING.

Danny, Kenny, and Ashton were walking towards the entrance of the school.

[Timeskip 4 minutes]

The 3 boys were walking throughout the inside of the school. They walked past a bunch of lockers that were colored both blue and white. The 3 of them went to go to the cafeteria because that was were the home room schedule for all students was at.

Ashton: Woah this schools even bigger in the inside.

Kenny: I know right, it's huge, but this is nothing compared to east side highschool.

Danny: *sigh* (I hate big schools, big schools means more people, and more people means more stress.)

Danny thought to himself. Danny looked really uncomfortable as he had an uneasy expression on his face.

Kenny: Yo Danny.

Danny: Uh yes.

Kenny: You alright dude? You look like your gonna puke.

Danny: Huh? Oh no I'm okay.

Kenny: You sure?

Danny: Yeah I-I'm sure. It's just that big places makes me nervous.

Kenny: Yeah, but doesn't everything make you f*cking nervous?

Danny: Y-Yes.

Danny said looking ashamed.

Ashton: This is so cool!... H-Hey why are we stopping?

Kenny: Cuz we're already here.

Ashton stared in awe as he had set his eyes on one of the biggest cafeterias he had ever seen. It was filled with hundreds of people walking all around the cafeteria.

Ashton: This... This is... SO... FREAKIN... HUGE!

Kenny: *Chuckle* RIGHT!

Ashton: Oh man I can't wait to eat in this place.

Danny face turned completely green, he looked really sick. Danny covered his mouth. Kenny and Ashton turned their attention to Danny and noticed all this.

Ashton: HOLY CRAP DANNY!

Kenny: DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SURE YOUR ALRIGHT!

Danny nodded his yes but then... he felt the PBJ sandwich he had this morning coming right back up. Danny quickly looked around the cafeteria and luckily he found a garbage can. Danny made a break for it and ran towards garbage can. When he got their he put his head in trash can.

Danny: BLEEEEEEEEEECK!

Poor Danny... had just vomited. Kenny and Ashton ran towards him.

Kenny: Okay Okay Okay Its alright man, it's alright, just let everything out.

Kenny said patting Danny's back as he was still vomiting.

Kenny: *sigh* This always happens.

Ashton: Wow...t-that's... a lot of throw up.

Ashton said looking disgusted, feeling the need to throw up too after seeing Danny throw up. What Danny, Kenny, and Ashton didn't know was that everyone in the cafeteria was watching and witnessed the whole thing. People started whispering to each other.

Girl #1: Wow is he okay?

Girl #2: I don't know, but that poor boy.

Girl #3: Hey isn't that the guy who hides from girls all the time?

Girl #4: Hey! that is the him! It's the shy boy!

Girl #5: Should we help him out?

Girl #6: It would be the right thing to do.

Kenny noticed everyone talking about Danny and for all the years Kenny had known Danny, he knows that the one thing Danny hates the most is being the center of attention.

Kenny: *sigh* ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, SHOWS OVER! EVERYONE JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS.

Kenny said in a loud but bored tone.

Girl #1: Hey its Kenny Hernandez!

Girl #2: What's he doing with the shy boy.

Girl #3: I think the shy boys friends with him.

Girl #4: What no way, why would the shy boy hang out with that perv?

Kenny helped Danny stand, since Danny was really nauseous.

Ashton: So uh dude you alright now?

Danny: Y-Yeah I think I'm fine.

Kenny: Can you stand now man?

Danny: Yeah Yeah, I-I think I can stand.

Danny let go of Kenny. He was able to stand now.

Girl #1: Aw that was so nice of him.

Girl #2: That Kenny's a perv, but he's a such sweet guy. I should know cuz I was in the same class as him last year. He was such a sweetheart. *Giggle*

The girl said to her friend.

Ashton: (Man that was so nasty.) Hey you guys, I think we should find out our home rooms already before the bell rings.

Danny: Oh thats right.

Kenny: *sigh* Alright then let's find out our class.

Danny and Ashton nodded in agreement and the 3 of them walked towards the bulletin board that had everyone's scheduled home room class assigned to them.

2 minutes later

The trio was right in front of the bulletin board that had papers with all the students names on it and told them which student goes to which class. Danny and his friends were looking for their names.

Danny: hmm, where am I?

Danny ran his fingers across the bulletin board trying to find his name. He finally reached his name.

Danny: Oh here I am... Looks like I'm In room... 408. I-I think this is my home room.

Kenny and Ashton found their names as well.

Kenny: I'm in room 308.

Ashton: I'm 208. H-Huh... hey wait... so that means the 3 of us aren't in the same classes together.

Kenny: Guess so. *sigh* WELL THAT SUCKS!

Danny: *sigh* (Great, t-then that means I'm gonna be alone. I-In class filled with people I-I don't know.)

Danny's knees were shaking in fear. He didn't like being in class filled with strangers. Kenny looked st Danny and he could tell Danny was scared.

Kenny: Hey man.

Kenny put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Kenny: Just chill alright, everything's gonna be fine.

Danny: H-Huh?

Kenny: So what if we got different home rooms, it's not like all our classes are different.

Ashton: Oh yeah your right, that means we still got a chance.

Kenny: Yeah exactly, we might get some other classes together so just relax dude.

Danny took a deep breath. A really deep breath.

Danny: *SIGH* O-Okay.

Kenny: Okay so you good now dude?

Danny: Y-Yeah I guess.

Kenny: Heheh Good.

Kenny gave Danny a relaxing smile.

Ashton: Hmmm Hey bro?

Kenny: Yeah.

Ashton: I was wondering, what subject is in class 208?

Kenny: Hell if I know. I've never been in that class. I don't even know what the damn subject in my class is gonna be.

Danny: Y-Yeah y-you know, I was thinking the same for mine.

?: Class 208 is english, class 408 is math and class 308 is science.

Danny: Huh?

Ashton: Who said...

Someone had just answered the trios questions. The 3 of them turned around to see who was talking to them, and behind them was the black haired pony tailed girl. She smiled.

Carla: I hope that was helpful for you guys.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Carla Sanchez

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Yellow

Race: Human

Nationality: Part American, Part Colombian

Appearance: Carla is a really beautiful girl. She has attractive looking yellow colored eyes, and has long black colored hair in a ponytail hair style. She's her height is pretty average as well (5.8ft). She has a very attractive body as her body has a great figure, she is also some what a bit busty. She wears a yellow tank top, light blue skin tight jeans and yellow tennis shoes. Her cup size is D. She wears a gold bracelet on her left arm and the gold bracelet had a peace symbol connected to it.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: This stunningly beautiful girl is Carla Sanchez aka one of South Side Highschools eye candy. Carla Being one of the most hottest girls in South Side Highschool, is seen as a very popular young lady. She is known to be a very athletic girl as she enjoys exercising a lot, which is one of the many reasons why she is one of the most liked girls in the school. Her main interest is going out into the city and hanging out with her friends. Carla is known to be quite kind, supportive and cooperative with all her friends, but don't take her kindness for granted as she is known to be the impatient type. Carla has a bit of quick temper so it would be wise to stay on her good side. Aside from all that Carla can be a true friend to everyone in south side high, though she does have a distaste for perverted men and lets just say her D cup breasts can be a real problem, but if I had one word to describe her it would definitely be tsundere. Well at least she the kind type of tsundere,

Ashton: OH SUP CARLA!

Ashton greeted Carla.

Carla: *Giggle* Hi Ashton. Its nice to see you.

Carla said smiling beautifully.

Ashton: Yeah likewise and thanks for the heads up on our class.

Carla: Don't mention it.

Carla gave Ashton a welcoming smile, and Ashton returned it. Carla turned and looked at Danny, which made Danny a little nervous.

Carla: Hey there.

Carla said as she smiled at Danny too. This made him blush really hard. He avoided eye contact with her.

Sadly Carla's kind smile didn't last very long as she aimed her attention towards Kenny now. This time Carla was scowling at Kenny once again, having that same dark unfriendly vibe surrounding her like before, but that didn't faze Kenny at all, all Kenny did was give her a friendly smile and greeted her.

Kenny: Sup Carla.

Carla flicked her hair away from her face. She looked really annoyed looking at Kenny.

Carla: ... Kenny.

She said as a way of greeting him back. Carla still looked super unhappy to see Kenny.

Kenny: Heheh, so uhhh how's It going.

Carla: I've been good... until now that is.

Kenny: Hmmm well that sucks, I wish you weren't so down in the dumps today then.

Carla: Well when a girls around a dumb idiot it's hard for her to be happy.

Kenny:... *sigh* Heheheh... You know I love it when your trying so hard to be a b*tch to me.

Kenny said as he got a little close to her face.

Carla: *BLUSH* HUH?!

Kenny: I find it sexy when a beautiful girl pretends to hate my guts.

Kenny said in a flirtatious tone looking right into her eyes. Carla was blushing, but was still scowling at Kenny.

Carla: Don't ever call me beautiful, you dumb perv.

She said as she looked away.

Kenny: Hmmm alright I'm sorry, I won't call you beautiful then. Your wish is my command... Sexy!

Carla blushed angrily at Kenny.

Carla: *BLUSH* UGH WHY YOU...

Carla's sentence was interrupted by Kenny covering her mouth.

Kenny: SSSHHHHHHH chill girl chill, alright I'm just messing you.

Carla swatted Kenny's hand away from her face.

Carla: *sigh* You can be such a jerk sometimes.

Carla said as she walked right pass Kenny.

Carla: and I'm still mad at you, you idiot.

Carla said to Kenny without looking back.

Kenny: Yeeeah... I noticed.

Carla walked to the bulletin board and went to look for her name.

Carla: Hmm... Oh here. Class 308... uh w-wait...

Carla put her hand over her forehead.

Carla: *sigh* Oh god... don't tell me!

Kenny walked up to her.

Kenny: Well would you look at that, looks like we got the same home room huh babe.

Carla looked really annoyed. Carla walked up to Kenny and grabbed him by the shirt.

Carla: Listen to me perv. We may be in the same class, but that doesn't mean you can come talk to me.

Carla said scolding at him.

Carla: I don't want you anywhere near me at when we're in class! Understand!

Kenny smirked at her.

Kenny: Alright alright, I got it, I got it. I won't get anywhere around you alright.

Carla: *sigh* Good.

She let go of his shirt.

Carla: But other than that... I'm happy you didn't skip school today. I'm... really glad you decided to be here instead of skipping like you always do Kenny. Really I am.

Carla said to Kenny in a really kind way. She finally gave Kenny a welcoming smile instead of the usual scowling. Kenny returned the smile, but then Carla reverted back to scolding at Kenny.

Carla: but don't get any wrong ideas... I'm just being nice for today.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Relax babe I know.

Carla: UGHHH I'M NOT YOUR BABE YOU JERK, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

Kenny: HAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY IM SORRY IM SORRY ALRIGHT HAHA!!

Danny and Ashton were really confused at what just happened. They looked at each other confused. Ashton shrugged and just started laughing.

Ashton: HAHAHAHAHA!

Danny didn't know what to do so he just started laughing as well.

Danny: hahaha *sigh* (Kenny and Ashton really hadn't changed a bit. Their both still the same just like they were in middle school... Huh now that I think of it... where's the rest of the guys?)

"RING RING RING RING"

The intercom came on to do the announcements.

Intercom: All students please make your way to the gymnasium for the beginning of this school years class of 2020 inauguration ceremony.

As soon as that announcement went on. Everyone started walking out of the cafeteria. They were probably heading to the gym.

Carla: I guess that's our cue.

Kenny: Yeah guess so.

Ashton: So wait what did they say, where are we going?

Ashton wasn't paying attention again.

Kenny: Damn it Ash, open your damn ears.

Carla: They said we're supposed to be heading to the gym Ashton.

Carla said kindly.

Ashton: The gym? (Huh... I wonder how huge it'll look.)

Danny: *sigh*(Great now I gotta be in another huge room filled with even more strangers.)

Danny held on to his stomach.

Danny: (Oh crap... not again... I think I'm gonna... IM GONNA...) OH GOD!

Danny ran to the trash can again.

Danny: BLEEEEEEEEECK!

He vomited again.

Ashton: Oh great.

Kenny: Damn it not again! Danny you good?! Come on just let it out man, let it all out!

Carla and some other girls watched as Kenny and Ashton tried to help out Danny.

Girl #2: Aww poor guy.

Girl #3: He should really see the nurse.

Carla watched as Danny threw up in the trash can. Kenny and Ashton patted Danny's back to help. thankfully he was done vomiting.

Ashton: D-Danny, you alright now?

Danny: Y-Yeah I-I'm fine.

Danny said still holding on his stomach.

Kenny: Dude take it easy for a bit.

Carla looked a little worried. She walked towards the trio, but mainly up to Danny.

Carla: Um hey you!

Danny: H-Huh?

Carla: Here.

Carla had a doggy bag in her hand.

Carla: Take this.

Carla gave Danny a doggie bag.

Danny: uh...

Carla: Go on take it. I insist.

Danny started hesitating because 1. A girl is talking to him and 2. Because a girl is giving him something.

Danny: (OH CRAP SHE SO CLOSE, SHES SO CLOSE, SHES SO CLOOOSE!)

Danny got super nervous. Danny started to scratch his arm uncontrollably.

Narrator: Another fun fact when ever girls are too close to Danny he begins to develop a rash on his arms which causes him to scratch his arms uncontrollably. It's symbolizes how afraid Danny is towards girls... Wow this boy's got a lot of problems.

Danny didn't know what to say to Carla, but he attempted to try and say something.

Danny: t...tha...thank... y...ou.

Carla: *Giggle* Don't mention it.

Carla said as she giggled.

Danny:... (OH MY GOD! A GIRL... IS ACTUALLY TALKING TO MEEEEE!)

Danny never actually had a girl talk to him before, with the exception of one particular girl from his past. Danny nervously took the bag Carla gave him.

Carla: Um hey...

Danny: ?

Carla: Your name, it's Danny right?

Danny: (S-She knows my name?)

Danny asked himself.

Danny shook his head yes as an answer to her question.(He didn't have the guts to say actual words to her.)

Carla: Oh so I was right. *Giggle* I knew who you were Danny, but I don't think we've ever actually been introduced to each other, have we?

Danny: (C-Come to think of it. Me and Carla really haven't met each other like this before.)

Carla: I've seen you around a lot, but I never really got the chance to talk to you.

Danny: U-Uh... (W-What should I say to her? What should I say to her? Should I even say anything? S-Should I say something? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!)

Danny didn't know what to say. He never talks to any girl, especially hot girls like Carla. Kenny and Ashton noticed Danny was blushing and they laughed a little. Carla also noticed Danny was blushing.

Carla: H-Hey are you okay? Oh wow your face is super red... you don't look to good Danny, Do you need to see a nurse?

Danny: U-Uh... w-well...

Kenny came and interrupted Carla's little conversation with Danny.

Kenny: *Snicker* Nah my boy heres alright.

Kenny said answer the question for Danny.

Kenny: He's just blushing cuz of you.

Carla:... What's that supposed to mean?

She asked Kenny in a annoyed yet questionable tone. Now Ashton came into the conversation.

Ashton: Danny gets really nervous when he's around girls so usually he blushes like... that. *Snicker*

They looked at Danny's face and he was red like a tomato.

Carla: So your saying... I make him nervous?

Kenny: *Snicker* Yup!

Ashton: *Snicker* Yup!

Carla looked at Danny's face and started to giggle a bit.

Carla: *Giggle* Aww that's so cute.

Danny: (C-C-CUTE!)

Danny was scratching his arm even harder.

Carla: But you don't have to worry, I don't bite. There's nothing to be nervous about.

Danny: *sigh* (T-That's what she thinks, b-but it's not that easy for me!)

Danny thought to himself.

Kenny: Alright Alright, quit flirting with him already.

Carla: W-What? Flirting?

Kenny: That's what I said.

Carla: I wasn't flirting, I was just talking with him.

Kenny: Heheh That's not the way I saw it sexy.

Carla: UGH I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Kenny: *sigh* Honestly though Carla.

Carla: Huh?

Kenny: I feel so sad now. The way you smiled at my buddy here. It kinda made me jealous.

Kenny said in a flirty and sad way.

Carla: (I made him... jealous?)... Hmph well I don't care. Even if I was flirting with him, I'd rather with him then with you.

Kenny: Hmm how come?

Carla: Because unlike you he's probably mature, and unlike him your a perverted jerk.

Kenny: Oh come on, can I help it that I love boobs. You can't hold that against me.

Carla: Hmph I'd rather flirt with any guy, but you.

Carla said looking away from Kenny crossing her arms.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Your a f*cking lier you know that.

Carla turned her head back to Kenny's direction as soon as he said that.

Carla: Huh, I'm not lying! I'm serious, I'd rather go out with any guy but you!

Kenny: LIAAR! You know you love me babe.

Carla: *BLUSH* NO I DONT! I-I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH KENNY HERNANDEZ!

Kenny: If that's true then why you blushing?

Kenny said pointing at her face, which was super red.

Carla: W-WHAT!? I-I'M NOT BLUSHING!

Kenny: *Snicker* Damn, geez girl why you keep yelling so much?

Carla: I'M NOT YELLING!

Danny watched as Kenny and Carla were talking with each other. Danny just smiled and silently laughed at the way Kenny and Carla were talking to each other.

Danny: Haha (Wow... these two sound like a boyfriend and a girlfriend arguing.)

"RING"

Intercom: Again all students head to the gymnasium for the inauguration ceremony, I repeat all students head to the gymnasium for the inauguration ceremony.

Carla: *sigh* You know what... I don't even want to deal with this right now. We have to go.

Carla grabs Kenny by the shirt again.

Carla: I'll deal with you later.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Fine by me sexy.

Kenny said with a smug smile, but that did not last because...

"POW"

Carla had just kicked Kenny in the leg.

Kenny: OWW! OW F*CK!... THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

Carla: You know what it was for A*shole!

Carla said as she walked away and went back to her group of friends. Kenny crouched down and started rubbing his leg.

Girl #1: Um Carla don't you think that was... you know... a bit to far?

One of Carla's friends asked.

Girl #4: To far? Who cares! It serves him right for being a perverted jerk. He f*cking deserved that.

The other girl stated.

As soon as Carla heard her friends talking about this, she looked back at Kenny who was still rubbing his leg. Carla started to feel really bad.

Carla: *sigh* (Maybe that was a little to far... I should go apologize.)

But before she even got the chance to, Kenny looked and caught Carla looking at him and their eyes met. Kenny gave Carla a nice smile which made her blush once again.

Carla: *blush* (You know what, on second thought captain perv deserves it.)

Girl #5: Hey girl, are you okay.

Carla: Huh... uh y-yeah I'm fine. L-Let's go.

All the girls nodded in agreement and they all left to the gym. Kenny was still rubbing his leg. Danny walked up to him.

Danny: K-Kenny are you alright?

Kenny: Hehe yeah I'm good.

Kenny said as he got right back up.

Kenny: Damn. I didn't think she could kick that hard. Heheh so she's strong too huh?... I like that.

Kenny said in a flirtatious way.

Ashton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just got your A*s kicked by a girl HAHAHAHA!

Kenny: You keep laughing at me and I'm gonna kick your a*s!

Kenny said in a serious and threatening tone.

Ashton: *GULP*

Ashton shut his mouth up because he knew what Kenny would do to him if he didn't.

Danny: U-Uh guys shouldn't we be going too.

Kenny: *SIGH* Yeah I guess so.

Kenny sighed because to tell the truth, he did not want to be there.

Kenny: Alright let's go.

[Timeskip]

Narrator: Right now, everyone is sitting in the gym listening to the principle talking about how we should make this school year great and all that. (Almost everyone was bored out of their minds.) After the inauguration ceremony has ended all the students were dismissed to their home room classes.

You see Danny walking out of the gym and his face is super green like as if he was a zombie.

Danny: Ow my stomach, I feel so sick. (Well at least the doggie bag helped.)

Kenny: GOD THAT WAS SO DAMN BORING!

Ashton: I know right I fell asleep like 5 times in there.

Kenny: Well I guess we should go to our damn classes now.

Danny: Y-Yeah I... *sigh* I guess so.

Danny said looking sad. Kenny places his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Kenny: Aw cheer up man don't be a little p*ssy.

Danny: HEY! WHAT THE HELL DUDE!

Kenny: Hehe I'm kidding I'm kidding. Remember man we probably might have the same class in our other classes so just hang in there alright.

Danny was scared but he took Kenny's word for it and nodded.

Danny: O-Okay.

Kenny: Cool.

Kenny turned his attention to Carla who had just walked right passed him. She glared at Kenny and gave him the cold shoulder. As she was walking away Kenny had a nice view of her butt. Kenny smirked at the really nice view.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Well I better go, got somewhere to be ya know. Later guys.

Kenny said as he ran up to Carla and started walking right next to her. Carla blushed a little and turned her head away from Kenny, but she let him walk with her to their class anyway.

Ashton: Heheh well I gotta go too. See ya blue boy.

Danny: *Chuckle* Okay b-bye.

Danny said as Ashton waved at him. As soon as the two left Danny was really scared and started to look depressed.

Danny: *sigh*...(Okay... Okay... I can get through this. I gotta stay strong.)

[Timeskip]

Danny was right in front of his home room, class 408.

Danny:(... W-Well here it is... I guess I should go in... any time now.) *sigh* I wanna go home.

Danny was about to turn the knob of the door.

Danny: (Please let this class be small, please let this class be small, please let this class be small.)

Danny has his hand on the knob. He turned it and opened the door.

Danny looked inside the class and in it was like 20 students sitting at their tables. A bunch of jocks and a bunch of pretty girls.

Danny:...*sigh* (Just my luck.)

Then the teacher (who looked old and had grey hair and a mustache.) noticed Danny at the doorway.

Teacher: Oh another student WELCOME WELCOME! Please take your seat. You may sit wherever you like. Anywhere is fine by me.

Danny smiled and nodded at the teacher in a nervous way. Danny started walking to the only seat that was empty in the class room which was in the front row on the left side next to the window. As Danny was walking he looked at everyone in the classroom. They were all staring at him which made him super nervous his heart was beating super fast. He felt like their stares were piercing right through his soul. Danny made it to his seat and sat down. He faced the window trying to not look at everyone else.

Mr. Smith: Terrific now hello everybody my name is Mr. Smith and I'll be your new math teacher for this year.

Danny was still looking at the window. He looked both tired and depressed.

1 hour later...

"RING"

Mr. Smith: Oh looks like that's the bell. Good bye everyone have a nice first day of school.

Danny smiled at the teacher.

Danny: (Well at least the teacher seems nice.)

Danny exited his class room and grabbed his new schedule to see where his next period is.

[Timeskip 3 hours later]

Danny is in his 5th period now. The whole entire class was completely quiet. No one was saying anything none of the guys and none of the girls said anything at all. The teacher of the class was just sitting at his desk not doing anything. Not even greeting the class. One of the guys of classroom raised his hand to asked the teacher a question.

Boy #1: Hey teacher... are you... going to say anything or what?

The teacher didn't respond. All he was doing was reading a book. The teacher looked really bored.

Boy #2: I don't think he gives a damn.

Boy #3: Heh Alright guess that means we can do whatever the f*ck we want.

Danny: *sigh* (Why does everyone in this school curse so much?)

Everyone one got out of their seats and started walking around the class socializing, Everyone except Danny. Danny looked at the teacher who was sticking his nose in the book not even caring at what all students were doing. Something about that teacher gave Danny an unfriendly vide.

Danny: (I wonder why he's not saying anything.)

1 hour later... Lunch time.

The noisy 5th period was over and now Danny was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria for lunch. Danny looked a little disappointed.

Danny: *sigh* 4 classes had past and so far none of them was with Kenny or Ashton or any of our other friends. *sigh* Well none of that matters right now.

"GROWL"

Danny's stomach was growling.

Danny: I'm so hungry. Heheh thank god its lunch.

Danny had enter the cafeteria and what he saw was a nightmare. The whole entire cafeteria was packed with students. So many different types of people were there. Immediately after seeing this Danny's face turned green and ran towards a trash can.

Danny: BLEEEEEEEECK!

Again he vomited.

Danny: *COUGH* *COUGH* I don't think I'm hungry anymore. *COUGH*

After he finished vomiting Danny walked into the lunch line and got pizza and soda.

Lunch lady: Here you go sir.

Danny: T-Thank you ms. *sigh* (I seriously don't think I got appetite anymore.)

Danny walked out the line with his food but now he's worried because he didn't know where to sit.

Danny: Where... do... I?

Kenny: YO DANNY!

Ashton: BLUE BOOOY!

Danny turned around and saw Kenny and ashton waving at him from afar. Danny sighed in relief.

Danny: Thank you god for giving me good friends.

Danny said as he smiled in happiness. He walked towards to both of his friends.

Ashton: Finally the both of you are here. I kind of got worried the 3 of us wouldn't see each other.

Danny: Yeah I know, it's really disappointing.

Ashton: I really thought we would all have at least have one stupid class together.

Kenny: Eeeeeh well at least we got the same lunch. That's good enough for me.

Kenny said as he laid his feet on the table and laid back on his seat.

Kenny: *sigh* You know I'm so damn confused.

Danny: About w-what?

Kenny: The hell you mean about what? You should know what.

Kenny said to Danny.

Kenny: Dude haven't you realized the rest of the guys ain't here.

Immediately after Kenny said that Danny knew exactly what Kenny was talking about.

Danny: O-Oh you mean, our other friends.

Kenny: Yeah exactly, where the hell are they?

Danny: I... don't know...I was just asking the same thing.

Kenny: *SIGH* DAMN IT F*CK THIS!

Ashton wasn't paying attention to the guys. He was instead looking at beautiful girl with nice cyan colored eyes and short cyan colored hair. Her facial expression kinda looked a little unemotional. She was walking through the cafeteria holding her tray.

Ashton:... (Woah she looks so pretty.)... hey Wait hang on what are you guys talking about?

"SMACK"

Kenny smacked the back of Ashton's head.

Ashton: OW!

Kenny: Pay attention dumba*s!

Ashton: Your the dumba, you dumba*s!

Kenny and Ashton were yelling at each other back and forth. Danny was watching them fight and had a sweat drop on his head.

Danny: U-Um... you guys... could you p-please stop... y-your kinda m-making a seen.

Kenny and Ashton didn't listen.

Kenny: I swear to god your so damn slow.

Ashton: And your such a damn Jacka*s!

Kenny: PSHH whatever.

Kenny ignored his brother. Kenny was looking around the cafeteria and when he looked around he accidentally found his eyes looking at a really special girl. That girl being Carla. Kenny looked at Carla from a far. She was sitting at the table eating lunch with her group of friends. Carla was smiling towards her friends again and her smile made Kenny smile too.

"SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP"

Ashton: HEY KENNY KENNY I'M TALKING TO YOU! ARE YOU FREAKIN LISTENING?

Ashton was snapping his finger in front of Kenny's eyes, but Kenny didn't notice it since he was more focused on Carla.

Ashton: *sigh* This Jacka*s is the one to talk. He doesn't listen to a god damn thing when ever a damn girl is around. Who the hell is he even looking at?

Ashton tried to see who Kenny was looking at and immediately he saw Carla.

Ashton: *SIGH* Why am I not surprised.

Danny also noticed Kenny staring at Carla.

Danny: (Why does Kenny... keep looking at Her!) Hey Kenny. K-Kenny?

Ashton: He ain't listening to us. He's to busy staring at Carla. (Heheh I bet he's staring at her f*cking tits again.)

Danny: Hey Ashton you know, I've been wondering.

Ashton: Yeah about what?

Danny: U-Uh w-well uh t-this is just a random question so it's not really anything serious. S-So it's not a serious question I'm just asking...

Danny said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

Ashton: *sigh* Come on Danny you need get that stuttering problem fixed. Just spit it out already, whats on your mind?

Danny:... Uh right sorry about that. I-Its just that... you know... Kenny's been... staring at Carla a lot lately and...

Ashton: HAHAHAHAHA STARING. JUST STARING. OH DANNY YOU HAVE NO IDEA! KENNY ALWAYS STARES AT HER. HE ALWAYS LOOKS LIKE A STUPID STALKER WHEN HE LOOKS AT HER HAHAHAHA! WHEW sooo what about it?

Danny: Well I just wanted to know... d-do you think Kenny likes Carla?

Ashton: Well yeah he does. I mean come on he likes all girls.

Danny: N-No I don't mean like that... I mean... does he like... you know... like like her?

Ashton: Like like?... oh you mean LOVE her.

Danny: Uh Y-Yeah... that.

Ashton: Huh... Well you know I have no idea. I mean Kenny has been staring at her a lot yeah, but he does that with every girl he thinks is hot. I mean look, you only known Kenny for a few years, I known him my whole life. Kenny doesn't really get tied down to any girl. He's the type of idiot who goes with a girl, dates her for about a week and then when another hot girl comes by, he goes and chase her. It's just what Kenny does. My brother's just a womanizing idiot.

"SMACK"

Ashton: OW!

Kenny had snapped out of his trance and when he heard Ashton talking smack about him, Kenny slapped the back of Ashton's head again for talking trash.

Kenny: You better shut your damn mouth before I smack it.

Ashton: Ow, but Its true Kenny. You gawk at every damn girl.

Kenny: *sigh* Well... yeah your not really lying there... but... to be really real with you guys... I got to tell ya... my feelings for this girl... is a little different.

Danny: Different?... W-What do you mean by that?

Kenny: This girl ain't nothing like all the other girls. She got like this feistiness to her. All the other damn girls in this dumb school are just... way to damn easy to get with... all except her. You know what I mean man? Carla is one girl that's actually a damn challenge for me... and I don't know. I don't know if it's her smoking hot body or her feisty personality, there's just something about her that I find so damn attractive than any girl I've ever been with.

Kenny said with a smile.

Danny:...(... Out of all he the messed of things Kenny says... this was the most... non-perverted one.)

Danny could understand how Kenny was feeling. Danny had been through sort of the same thing with his... Childhood friend. He had that feeling as well.

Danny: Y-You really like her... don't you?

Kenny: Heheh yeah... I guess you could say that.

Kenny faced his attention at Carla again. She was still talking to her friends. One of her friends pointed at the table Kenny, Danny, and Ashton were sitting, probably telling Carla to look at them. Carla turned her a saw the trio. When Kenny saw Carla looking at him, Kenny just smiled and waved. The girls at the other table were giggling probably teasing Carla about Kenny, she was blushing angrily again at Kenny and she looked away from his direction to ignore him.

Danny: S-She looks mad again.

Ashton: *snicker* Yeah, I don't think she feels the same way bro. *snicker* she really hates you hahaha!

Kenny: *SIGH*... You really are stupid ash.

Ashton: HUH?! STUPID HOW!?

Kenny: Just forget it.

Kenny ignored Ashton and just let his eyes wonder again. Danny couldn't help but smile. He knew what Kenny was feeling.

Danny: Believe or not Kenny... I know what you mean.

Danny said to Kenny as Danny looked at his own lucky blue star necklace. Danny was thinking of his childhood friend.

~Flashback~

Danny started having flashbacks of him and the little pink haired girl playing together in a playground. The little pink haired girl was dragging young little Danny to the playground.

Little girl: COME ON BOO BEAR LETS PLAY!

The little girl said excitedly.

Little Danny: U-Umm O-Okay.

The little girl took little Danny towards the swing set. The little girl sat on one of the swings.

Little girl: *Giggle* PUSH ME BOO BEAR PUSH ME!

Little Danny: Hahaha okay okay haha!

Little Danny did what he was told and pushed her on the swings.

Little girl: HIGHER HIGHER!

Little Danny: W-What? Um a-are you sure you wanna go higher?

Little girl: UM YEAH! I WANNA GO SO HIGH THAT I'LL FLY INTO OUTER SPACE!

The little girl said in excitement.

Little Danny: W-Well O-Okay.

Little Danny said sounding unsure. Little Danny pushed the little girl harder and harder and harder making her go higher and higher and higher.

Little girl: HIGHER HIGHER HIGHER!

The little girl chanted.

Little Danny: U-Um I-I think that's high enough. Wait WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT AHHH!

The little girl was swinging back towards Danny and he wasn't ready to push and because of this...

"BAM"

Young little Danny got hit in the face by impact, flew backwards and fell to the ground. The little girl looked back and saw young Danny injured on the floor.

Little girl: *GASP* BOO BEAR!

The little girl said in a worried and scared tone. The little girl jumped off of the swing and landed perfectly on the ground. The little girl ran up to young Danny worried.

Little girl: BOO BEAR, BOO BEAR ARE YOU OKAY!?

The little girl said really worried. Little Danny was still laying on the floor but replied saying...

Little Danny: Yeah I-Im alright.

Little Danny got up and took off his glasses.

Little Danny: Ow, oh man I think I bent my glasses.

Little girl: I'M SO SORRY BOO BEAR!

The little pink haired girl had tears coming down her eyes.

Little girl: I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!

The little girl said sounding like she was about to cry.

Little Danny: (OH NO SHES GONNA CRY!)

Little Danny: Hey hey... it's okay it's fine I-I'm fine. Don't say sorry it's alright. Don't worry about it. Accidents happens don't they? *Chuckle* Besides things like this happen to me all the time... I just... wanna know if your okay.

Little girl: I'm... fine. Y-Your the one who got hurt boo bear.

Little Danny: Yeah but... I wanna know if your happy though, because it makes me feel bad when your not. I really... don't wanna make you feel bad. S-SO PLEASE DONT CRY PLEASE!

The little girl was wiping her tears away.

Little Danny: Heheh anyways let's keep playing okay.

The little girl wasn't worried any more, she became all happy again.

Little girl: *Giggle* OKAY!

The little girl said with enthusiasm. Young Danny felt good seeing his friend happy again.

... and now... for some reason... the little girl is kittenishly smirking at Danny. Danny noticed the way she's looking at him... and he got really uncomfortable.

Little Danny: U-Um... H-Hey a-are you... alright? W-Why are smiling like tha-... WOAH.

... And the out of nowhere...

Little Danny: AHH!

The little girl tackled young Danny to the floor and was cuddling him. Danny was shocked and he blushed ferociously from this.

Little girl: *Giggle* I GOTCHA! *Giggle*

Little Danny: (SHES TOUCHING MEEEEEE!)

Little girl: *Giggle* Now that I got ya boo bear...

Little Danny: Huh?

Little girl: *Giggle* IT'S TICKLE TIME! *Giggle*

Little Danny: AHH NO WAIT DONT... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Little girl: TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE TICKE TICKLE TICKLE!

Little Danny: HAHAHAHA NO! HAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHA STOP NO MORE! HAHAHA!

~ Flashback over~

After the flashback had ended Danny was smiling and he was still looking at his necklace. Kenny looked at Danny, and he also looked at the blue star necklace that Danny was wearing.

Kenny: *Chuckle* I see you still have that thing huh man.

Danny: Huh? Are you... talking about m-my necklace?

Ashton: Oh yeah that's right, your necklace Danny. I almost forgot about that thing. Your actually still wearing it?

Danny: Well yeah, why wouldn't I wear it.

Kenny: Heheh... so I guess your still thinking about that girl huh?

Kenny said to Danny which made Danny blush a little.

Danny: W-Well... Y-Yeah of course I am.

Danny said with his voice all shaky, while he looked and smiled at his lucky necklace again.

Kenny: *chuckle*

Ashton: *chuckle*

Both Kenny and Ashton smiled a little about how much Danny loved his necklace. The 2 of them knew how attached Danny was with the necklace. They also knew all about the girl who gave Danny the necklace. They knew how super close Danny and that girl were. Though Kenny and Ashton weren't actually the only ones who knew about Danny's old friend.

"RING RING"

Kenny: Aw crap, that's the damn bell.

Ashton: SH*T! *sigh* I didn't even finish my damn food.

Danny: H-Hey wait you guys before we go. What classes are you guys taking next.

Kenny: Hmmm... wait hold up let me see.

Kenny took out a piece of paper out from his pocket. The paper was his schedule.

Kenny: Ah here we go... I think I

got... oh I got history next.

Ashton: Oh cool I got history too.

Danny took the schedule out from his pocket too to see what he got next.

Kenny: So what you got next man.

Danny: I got history next also.

Kenny: Huh who's your teacher.

Danny: Umm.

Danny looked at the schedule again.

Danny: A guy named Mr. Cole. What about you guys.

Kenny and Ashton looked at their schedule to see their history teachers name. When they saw their teachers name Kenny and Ashton started grinning at Danny. Danny was confused.

Danny: H-Huh? why are you guys smiling like that? Your kinda scaring me.

Kenny: Heheh cause I got...

Ashton: I have...

Kenny: MR. COLE!

Ashton: MR. COLE!

Both Kenny and Ashton said in unison showing Danny their schedule. Danny looked st the scheduled and they weren't lying.

Danny: Y-You guys have M-Mr. Cole as y-your history teacher?

Ashton: YEAH ISNT THAT GREAT!

Danny started smiling.

Danny: S-So that means...

Kenny: Oh yeah buddy.

Ashton: WE FINALLY GOT THE SAME F*CKING CLASS!

Danny sighed in relief.

Danny: (Yes finally. I was gonna have a heart attack if I had to spend another class with a bunch of weirdo strangers.)

Kenny: HAHA thank god. Come on let's head on over there before the damn bell rings.

Danny: Uh right!

[Timeskip]

The trio had made it to their so far only class together. They were standing right in front of the door.

Kenny: So this is the place?

Ashton: Well this is room 400 so this has to be the place.

Danny took a quick peek in the classroom through the little window on the door.

Danny: No ones in there.

Kenny: Pshh whatever

Kenny shrugged.

Kenny: let's just go Inside and wait for the teacher.

Danny: Okay let me just...

Danny tried to turned the knob, but the knob was locked.

Danny: Oh no.

Kenny: What?

Danny: Um... its locked. T-The doors... locked.

Kenny: *sigh* You gotta be kidding. So what the hell are we supposed to do now!?

Danny: Well you know the right thing to do is wait here until the teacher comes.

Kenny: Damn it. I hate when teachers do this. Always leaving the damn class and leaving the stupid door locked. I JUST WANNA GET INSIDE ALREADY!

Danny: Well we can't cuz the doors locked.

Kenny: I know but...

Ashton: HIIIIIYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

"BAAAAM"

Ashton kicked the door completely open. He scared both Kenny and Danny,

Ashton: WHEW there we go. You guys coming or what?

Ashton said as he went in the classroom. Danny and Kenny looked completely surprised.

Danny: ... did... he just... kick.. the door open?

Kenny: ... HOLY SH*T ASHTON!... YOU JUST... BROKE THE DAMN DOOR!

Ashton: Heheh Your welcome.

Kenny: GOD DAMN!... what the hell have you been eating!?

The trio walked into the completely empty classroom. It was just the 3 of them. Kenny, Ashton, and Danny were sitting close to each other. It's been 10 minutes and nobody, not even the teacher showed up to the class. Kenny laid his legs on the table and leaned back a little trying to relax and get comfortable, Ashton put his head down the desk sleeping, and Danny was just staring up at the clock.

"TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK"

Danny: ...

Kenny: ...

Ashton: zzz...

"TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK"

Danny: ...

Kenny: ...

Ashton: zzz...

Nothing. Nothing, but complete silence.

Kenny... MY GOOOOOD! Where the hells the f*cking teacher!

Kenny groaned in anger.

Danny: ... I-I'm not really sure. Uh H-He should've been here by now.

Kenny: Jesus Christ, I'm soooo boooored!

Then all of the sudden the knob was turning and the door opened.

?: I'm sorry I'm late I got up caught up in something and it's something I'd rather not discuss.

A chubby guy who had gray hair had entered the room.

Mr. Cole: Hello everyone my name is Mr. Cole and I am...

The teacher Mr. Cole looked at entire class and saw only 3 people in the classroom. The teacher was a little confused.

Mr. Cole: Uhhhh...

The teacher looked at Kenny and Danny.

Kenny: What's up!

Kenny said greeting the teacher and Danny greeted the teacher by waving hello... and Ashton greeted by still sleeping.

Ashton: *SNORE* zzz *SNORE* zzz...

Mr. Cole was in shock.

Mr. Cole: What the heck. W-What is this? W-Where's the rest of the class?

Kenny: Don't ask us! We don't know where they are.

Mr. Cole: I... I don't understand. There's supposed to be 8 students in this class and there's only 3 of the 8 students here.

Kenny: Uh Yeah obviously teach.

Kenny said pointing out the obvious.

Mr. Cole: That's really strange. Well guess I can't do anything about it so oh well. Well for those of you who are here, I wanted say welcome to your new history class. I look forward to working with you boys until the end of the school year. Now since there's only 3 of you here and nobody else in this class showed up today, I don't see any reason to force just the 3 of you to do any work so. You 3 are very lucky today you get to do whatever you'd like, but please don't wonder around the class just stay in your seats please.

Kenny: Uh... that's what we've been doing the whole time teach.

Kenny said pointing out the obvious again.

Ashton: *SNORE* zzz...

And Ashton is still sleeping through all this.

Mr. Cole: Uhh right... well umm before I start the class... could the 3 of you tell me your names so I can finish the attendance. You with the green eyes.

Kenny: Hmm?

Mr. Cole: What's you name.

Kenny: Its Kenny...

Mr. Cole: Kenny... Kenny Hernandez?

Kenny: Yup.

Mr. Cole: Alright and you with the blue eyes what's you name.

Danny: Uh well umm it's uh D-Danny Martinez.

Danny said in really quiet tone.

Mr. Cole: Hmm I'm sorry could you repeat that again?

Danny: D-Danny Martinez.

Mr. Cole: Say it again, I can't hear you.

Kenny: He said he's Danny Martinez. Are you deaf teach? Listen a little better.

Mr. Cole: Oh right I'm sorry I couldn't hear you very well Danny.

Danny: Uh its alright.

Mr. Cole: Alright and what about the sleeping one.

Kenny: That's just my brother Ashton.

Mr. Cole: Okay so Ashton Hernandez alright. Well your free to do whatever until the bell rings.

1 hour later...

"RING"

Mr. Cole: Well that's the bell. Have good day you guys.

Danny: Y-You too sir.

Danny said with a nervous yet kind smile.

Kenny: Ashton!

Ashton: zzz

Kenny: *sigh* For f*ck sake, ASHTON!

Ashton: OH MY GOD WHATS GOING ON!

Kenny had scared Ashton.

Kenny: The bell rang. We gotta go.

Ashton: Oh... alright.

Ashton said rubbing his eyes. The trio had left the class.

Danny: S-So were are... you guys going next.

Ashton: I think I got science.

Kenny: I got math next how about you.

Danny: Oh um... I got English next.

Ashton: Oh man that means we gotta separate again.

Kenny: Yeah but what are we gonna do about it.

Kenny looked at Danny and Danny looked scared again.

Kenny: *sigh*(Dudes scared again.) Heheh damn it Danny.

Danny: H-Huh?

Kenny: Your way to damn shy you know that. Just relax its just one more class. After that we all get to go home alright.

Danny: U-Uh alright.

Ashton: Yeah blue boy don't stress just chill. Anyways I gotta go I wanna get to this class early cause well, I was kinda late for all my other classes.

Kenny: Cuz you way to damn slow.

Ashton: *sigh* Shut up Kenny! Later Danny!

Ashton said as he began to walk away.

Danny: Later!

Kenny: Later Ash!

Kenny: Heheh ya know Danny.

Danny: Hmm

Kenny: I should get to my class too. Can't miss seeing the girls, ya know heh heh! I wonder how damn sexy the girls in my class will be. Well there's only one way to find out, am I right.

Danny: *sigh* God damn it Kenny! Hahahahaha!

Danny laughed as his best friend was still the perverted moron as always.

Kenny: *Chuckle* What can I say. I love girls dude. I LOOOOOVE girls. HAHAHA Later dude!

Danny: B-Bye.

Danny said waving at his best friend as he walked away.

Danny: *sigh*... I'm alone again.

[Timeskip 5 minutes later]

Danny was in front of yet another classroom. Danny looked at his schedule.

Danny: Y-Yeah... t-this is the place... *sigh*

Danny put his hand the knob and once again he hesitated.

Danny: (DAMN IT IM STILL SHAKING. OPEN THE DOOR ALRADY!)

Danny said to himself. Danny then opened the door and what he saw was something that blew his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ahhh yes finally this chapter is done. My OC's were really fun to have in this chapter. Like Danny the nerdy shy boy, Kenny the perverted pretty boy, Ashton the foodie, and Carla the beautiful but deadly tsundere. These characters were a lot of fun making. These 4 characters are so far the main characters of this chapter, well actually five if you wanna count Danny's dog. There were some other characters in this chapter but they weren't all that important Since they didn't have Bio's like the important characters. Important characters have Bio's while characters who don't have Bio's are not important so look out for Bio's because they will show who the important characters are. Believe or not these 4 aren't the only characters, trust me there is a lot more. You haven't seen the rest of the trio's friends, and you didn't meet any of Danny's family members and most importantly you haven't met a very important and special girl yet. Well this will be a pretty long ride. I'm done see ya!

[UPDATED]


	7. Girl Trouble

What's up people I'm back after months of being gone. I wanted to take a break for a bit and just relax from the story, but that doesn't mean I wasn't still working on it. For this past month I was working on this chapter the whole time. It took a lot of work, but in the end it was really worth it. I was reading some of my past chapters and they do not look good. They had some bad grammar and a lot miss spelled stuff. I'm thinking of editing those chapters, but I think do that later right now I want you all to just have fun with this chapter. Oh and I almost forgot I edited my last chapter, I'm mean the chapter before this one. The one called Shy Boy I re-edited and made a few changes and also added some new stuff to it so I think you guys should re-read that chapter before reading this one. Well back to the story. HERE WE GO!

[WARNING THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER JUST TO REMIND YOU AND ALSO WARNING A FEW CURSE WORDS UP AHEAD!]

Date: September-5-2020

Weekday: Tuesday

Time: 1:10 PM

Narrator: After a long summer break it is now the first day of school in the year 2020. The current time is 1:10 PM. It was only one hour away until the first day of this new school year would end, meaning there was only one more class left to get through. As of Right now, we face our attention right back to our main character Danny Martinez A.K.A the shy boy. Last time we saw Danny, he was just about to open the door of his final period classroom. So now let's continue on and see what happens next for our shy protagonist.

Danny took a look at his schedule to make sure he was at the right classroom.

Danny: Y-Yeah... t-this is the place... *sigh*

Danny put his hand on the knob and once again he hesitated.

Danny: (DAMN IT! I'M STILL SHAKING! OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!)... *sigh*... I'm mean c-come on, It can't be all that bad. Maybe this class m-might be really small heheh. *SIGH* (At least I hope so.)

Danny said trying to relax himself. Danny took a deep deep breath before he turned the knob.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP*

You could hear a really intense heartbeat playing in the background as Danny was slowly turning the knob.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP*

Danny: *sigh* Just relax.

Danny said as he took a deep breath. He finally turned the knob and then the door started to open slowly.

SCREEEECH*

Was the sound that the door made as Danny slowly opened it. Danny then nervously took a look inside the classroom...

... and what he saw was something that blew his mind...

What he saw... was his worst nightmare... coming true.

Danny: ...(N-No...)

Danny's pupils shrunk.

Danny: (N-No... N-No... N-No... Please... N-No...)

Danny was sweating hard.

Danny: (No... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)

Danny was mentally screaming in his head.

Narrator: Danny Martinez is now facing one of his worst fears in the whole entire world and that fear would be...

You see a classroom filled with nothing but... beautiful pretty girls sitting at their desks. Not a single guy is in sight.

Narrator: Being in a room filled with nothing, but beautiful females and only females... Ohhhh boy.

All the girls in the classroom turned their attention to the front door and saw Danny. The face that Danny is making right now is one of the most paranoid faces you had ever seen. You could tell Danny was really scared. He was completely frozen in fear. The girls all looked at him confused. The teacher who is also female (and a very attractive one might I add.) noticed Danny was at the door, so she walked towards him.

?: Oh hello sir.

The female teacher said greeting Danny, but Danny didn't respond back. He was still frozen in fear.

?: Um... Sir?

Danny: (AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!)

Danny was Mentally screaming in his head again. The teacher noticed that Danny didn't respond back. She looked at his face and to her he looked like he was really uncomfortable.

?: S-Sir... is everything okay?

Danny: HUH?

Danny unfroze and snapped back to reality.

?: Uh I was asking if you were okay sir. Is everything alright?

The teacher asked as she looked a little concerned for our shy protagonist.

Danny: uhh... *GULP*

Danny had swallowed in fear as he was unnervingly terrified. He was so paralyzed with fear that he couldn't even talk.

Danny: (OH NO! OH NO! UHHHH QUICK DO SOMETHING!)

Danny mentally told himself through his own head. He looked straight at the teacher really nervously and he answered her question by nodding his head.

?: Oh... Well that's wonderful to hear! So sir are you in this class, and If you are, could you tell me your name please?

Danny: (OH NO NOW HAVE TO TALK! b-but I can't... *sigh* but I have to.)

Danny was building up the courage to speak to the teacher.

Danny: U-Uh my names... D-Danny M-Martinez ma'am.

Danny said super quietly, so quiet that none of the girls in that class heard him. It sounded as if he didn't say anything, but even though the girls didn't hear him the teacher actually did hear him even though it was a little hard for her to hear.

?: Danny Martinez?

The teacher asked Danny kindly.

Danny: Uh... y-yeah!

He said quietly yet again. Not a single one of the girls could even hear a single word he said. They all just looked... baffled.

Danny: b-but I'm sorry Ms... I... I-I think I might be in the wrong room. S-So I'll just uh... g-go now. Um B-Bye.

Danny said forcing a smile as was going to attempt to run out of the class as fast as he could, but...

?: WAIT WAIT HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

The teacher halted Danny.

Danny: Huh?

Danny looked back at the teacher scared.

?: You told me your name was Danny Martinez. Is that right?

Danny: U-Uh Y-Yeah.

The teacher walked back to her desk. She was taking a look at the attendance in her computer. In the attendance she saw Danny's name.

?: Hmm... nope your not wrong Mr. Martinez.

Danny: H-Huh? W-What?

?: This is definitely your class.

Danny: (W-Wait... HUUUH!?) S-So wait y-your saying... I am... in the right class?

?: Yes that's correct.

The teacher said as she smiled and as soon as she said that Danny's skin slowly started to turn completely pale. He looked like he was some lifeless ghost as if he had just died at that moment.

Danny slowly turned his head towards his female classmates. The girls were all looking at him intensely. Danny quickly looked away from their direction. He was sweating hard.

?: My my my. *Giggle* So it looks like your the only boy in this class huh Mr. Martinez? *Giggle* Now that's something you don't see every day.

The teacher said as she giggled.

?: *Giggle* It's not very often a boy gets to spend a whole entire class period with nothing but a bunch of beautiful girls. *Giggle* All the guys are gonna be jealous of you, you lucky lucky boy.

The teacher said smiling at Danny.

Danny: Uh y-yeah... I-I guess. (Lucky... LUCKY... LUCKY!!!! THIS IS THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF LUCKY!! I have to spend 2 hour s-surrounded... b-by g-girls?)

Danny looked at the girls again and all the girls were staring right into Danny's eyes. He felt as if the girls were staring right through his soul.

Danny: (AHHHHHHHH!! SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE MEEEEE!)

Danny was calling for help in his head.

?: Well Mr. Martinez class is about to start so go on and take your seat. Hmm... but where is an empty seat for you?

The teacher was looking around for an empty that Danny could sit at.

?: Oh there's a seat right over there in the back.

The teacher pointed at the desk that's all the way in the back next to classes wide window.

?: Are you okay sitting over there Mr. Martinez?

Danny looked at the seat she was pointing at.

Danny: (I-I guess... I don't really have any other choice.) *sigh*

Danny nodded at his teacher as his way saying he's alright with his seat.

?: *Giggle* Great! Now go on to your new seat Mr. Martinez, class is beginning right now.

Danny nodded at her once more before he had begun to slowly walk to his new seat. His whole entire body was shaking as he walked.

Danny: *SIGH* (Why god? Why? WHY!? Why do you always do this to me... WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! Do you find this funny? Does watching me suffer make you laugh? *SIGH*... Is it really to much to ask to give me a little break?)

Danny looked to his left and saw these 2 particular girls. One girl had short shoulder length light blue or cyan colored hair, and the second girl had long brown brunette hair that was in the low pigtail hairstyle. Like all the other girls in the classroom, those 2 girls were also staring intensely at Danny. Much to his distress.

Danny: (WHY ARE THEY STILL LOOKING MEEEEEE!?)

Danny was blushing deeply. He started scratching the rash on his arm again as he walked pass the girls. Danny got to his seat and sat down. He placed his backpack next to his desk. Danny unzipped his backpack, pulled out a black binder, then placed it on his desk...

... And the whole time Danny was being watched. (He could literally feel all of them watching his every move.) Danny nervously and slowly turned his head to the right and all the girls eyes were still on him.

Danny: (AHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME!)

Danny quickly turned his head towards the window to avoid looking at them. He was sweating humongous bullets.

Danny: (OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN ... J-JUST DON'T LOOK AT THEM... DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO THEM! If I don't pay attention to them, then maybe they'll quit looking at me... Y-Yeah...)

He tried really hard to avoid any eye contact with all his female classmates, but...

Danny: (Um... Are they still... looking at me?)

Danny tries to take a quick little peek to see if the girls were still staring at him. Unfortunately for him they were, and when he looked at them, all the girls smiled at him.

One girl cutely waved at him, another girl cutely giggled at him, and another girl was just looking at him cutely.

Danny: (W-Wait... w-why are they smiling like that?... Oh I get it. Their probably laughing at me... like they always do. *sigh* Kill me... please... someone just please kill me.)

Danny looked super stressed out.

Narrator: ... Dear god... whats wrong with this boy? I mean come on, I understand he's shy, but... this is ridiculous. Any guy in that school would love to be in the position he is in and he's over here freaking out as if he's gonna get killed... well... you know what... I shouldn't be so hard on him. Having social anxiety like his must be really hard on the kid... so I'll just give him break... but still... he should be at least a little happy being completely surrounded by girls.

The teacher then faced the entire class and began to speak as she smiled.

Ms. Bella: Alright class, This year I'll be your new English teacher. My name is Sasha Bella, but please I'd rather you just call me Ms. Bella okay everyone.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Name: Sasha Bella

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Teal

Race: Human

Nationality: American

Appearance: Sasha Bella is a super hot and pretty looking lady as most guys would say. She has pretty nice teal colored eyes, and has long half black half brown colored hair. The type of hairstyle that she has is the type thats contained in a bun shape. The bun has the the brown colored half of her hair. Sasha is pretty tall for a woman her age. She's taller than everyone that's in her entire class (6.0ft). Her body is very attractive to look at. She is actually pretty big bust as she has enormously big breasts. Her cup size is E. During work she just wears regular work clothes that most female teachers would wear, but when she's not at work she wears a casual teal colored blouse with a black mini skirt and black high heels.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Narrator: This very attractive woman is Sasha Bella or Ms. Bella as her students call her. As most of the guys in south side highschool would say she is the most sexiest teacher in all of campus, even the male teachers could agree with that. Ms. Bella is a very smart and knowledgeable type of woman, but that doesn't mean she's the absolute ideal teacher to have, as she is seen slacking off most of the time. She is known to be very respectful and understanding when it comes to people having personal problems in their life especially if it's coming from her students. She is a pretty good listener and probably would be better off as a councilor than a teacher. Her likes includes movies in the comedy genre, books in the comedy genre, and watching the Big Bang Theory every night on TBS. Hmm she seems like a fun type of woman. I wonder if she's single? Though from what I see in this story, Ms. Bella is hiding a deep little secret from everyone and she's been hiding this secret for many years. It's said her secret is the most embarrassing thing in the world to her so she keeps her secret away from everyone. Not even the people she's close with knows about her little secret. Fishy?

2 of the girls in the class looked really irritated.

Girl #1: (Ugh... Look how hot she is, and that body she has, UGH I'M SO F*CKING JEALOUS!)

Girl #2: *sigh* (I wish my butt was that big, I'd kill to have a booty like that.)

The girls were envying their own teachers looks and... butt size.

But now all of the sudden.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

Someone was knocking on the door. All the girls(and Danny) looked at the door.

Ms. Bella: Oh someone's at the door. Is it another student?

Danny: (A-ANOTHER STUDENT! Please let it be a guy, please let it be a guy, please please pleeease.)

Danny was praying and begging.

Ms. Bella looked through the window of the door to see who it was.

Ms. Bella: Oh it's another girl.

Danny looked lifeless again as soon as he heard it was another girl.

Danny: (... That's it... I give up. God really does want me to die.)

Danny thought to himself while he buried his face in his hands.

Ms. Bella opened the door for the girl.

Ms. Bella: Uh Hello

?: Hi

Ms. Bella: Um can I help you.

?: Uh yes um is this room 244.

Ms. Bella: Why yes it is. Why do you ask?

?: Well, I think I'm in this class.

Danny: (H-Hey wait... I-I know that voice!)

Ms. Bella: Really? Let me take a look at your schedule dear.

The girl handed the paper to Ms. Bella.

Ms. Bella: Hmm... Yup you are in this class dear. I'm surprised you came in so late. Your the very last student to come into my class.

?: Uh... y-yeah... I'm very sorry for that.

Ms. Bella: Oh dear its fine. It's only the first day. Everyone's always late on the first day, it's to be expected. *Giggle* Come on in.

Ms. Bella welcomed the girl in her class as she entered the room. All the girls looked at the girl entering the classroom. The girls all had their eyes on the girl. Their eyes were widened when they looked at her, and then when Danny saw the girl his eyes widened as well and the reason his eyes widened was because he immediately knew who this girl was.

Danny: (W-Wait that's...)

Danny began to shake again and his pupils started to shrink.

Ms. Bella: My names Ms. Bella it's very nice to meet you.

Ms. Bella greeted the girl.

Ms. Bella: So whats your name dear.

Carla: Oh my names Carla Sanchez and it's really nice to meet you too Ms.

She said as she smiled.

Danny: (C-C-CARLA!?)

Danny pupils shrunk in fear.

All the girls in the classroom stared in awe as they looked at Carla.

Girl #1: Holy crap! It's Carla Sanchez!

One girl said whispering to another girl.

Girl #2: I know!

The girl told her friend.

Girl #3: (Oh my god... look at her... I knew people said she was really pretty, but I didn't think she was hot!)

Girl #4: (Oh Great! First we got a sexy teacher in here, but now we got the hottest girl in the school here too. God this is not fair.)

One girl snarled as she was irritated. (She also looked pretty jealous too.)

Orange girl: *GASP* No... No way!... No f*cking way!

All of the sudden we heard someone blurted out something. Everyone in the class turned their attention to the back of the class to see who it was, and when they saw who it was, it was the girl with the low pigtailed brunette hair and orange colored eyes. The girl with orange eyes got up from her seat.

Orange girl: Get the f*ck out! *GASP* O-M-G CARLA HONEY!

The orange girl said screaming in joy as she jumped from her seat and gave Carla a bear hug.

Carla: *GASP*

Carla was very surprised at the very sudden cuddle that she was given.

Carla: ... Huh?

When Carla looked down and realized who was cuddling her, she immediately smiled in joy.

Carla: *GASP* OMG HI HONEY! *Giggle*

Carla greeted to her friend excitedly as she cuddled her friend back.

Orange girl: Omg hun its been like forever! I thought I'd never see ya!

The orange haired girl said in excitement while cuddling Carla.

Carla: Honey, *Giggle* it hasn't been that long.

Carla giggled.

Cyan girl: Yeah, we just saw her last week.

The cyan colored haired girl said walking into the conversation. The cyan haired girl had a very mild and unemotional sound in her voice.

Orange girl: TCH Weeell, it felt like forever to me.

The orange girl said looking a little annoyed. Carla looked at the cyan haired girl and greeted her as well.

Carla: *Giggle* Hey there cutie pie!

Carla said to the cyan haired girl.

Cyan girl: Hey Carla.

Cyan haired girl said greeting Carla with a smile.(But still sounding unemotional.) Carla smiled as she let out her hand to the cyan girl.

Cyan girl: ?

The cyan girl was a little confused as to why Carla let her hand out to her.

Carla: ... *Giggle* Weeeell don't just stand there cutie! *Giggle* Get in here!

Carla said as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the cuddle party. The cyan hair girl looked surprised as she got pulled into the cuddling. Now she was in between both Carla and the orange girl.

Carla: *Giggle*

Orange girl: *Giggle*

The girls were giggling as they cuddled.(Except the cyan haired girl, who just has an emotionless expression on her face.) It's obvious that these girls were somewhat of very close friends to Carla Sanchez. Danny was watching as they cuddled. Carla and her friends body's were rubbing up against each other (Especially in the chest area of their body's) and this caused Danny to madly blush.

Danny: *BLUSH* (Oh my god! W-Why are they hugging like that? I-Is that how girls normally hug? AHHHHH I-I don't think I can survive in this class! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!)

While Danny was over there being as shy and scared as always, we look at Ms. Bella who was in the front of the classroom also watching the girls. As she was watching the girls cuddle She couldn't help but giggle a little.

Ms. Bella: *Giggle* Goodness gracious ladies.

Ms. Bella walked up to the girls.

Ms. Bella: Can't you girls control yourselves a little. *Giggle* I understand your excited to see each other, but really you girls shouldn't be so loud. Settle down a little will you please. *Giggle*

Carla and her friends looked at each other and smiled at their teacher and then let go of each other.

Carla: *Giggle* Sorry Ms... We didn't mean to be so loud. *Giggle*

Ms. Bella: Oh It's fine dear, so are these girls friends of yours?

Carla: Yeah! *Giggle* Their my besties.

Orange girl: Um yeah! especially me! I'm her bestest bestie!

The orange girl said proudly.

Ms. Bella: Awww well thats nice.

Ms. Bella said as she smiled, but then Ms. Bella turned her attention to the clock and she was shocked to see how much time had passed.

Ms. Bella: *GASP* Oh no... class should've started 10 minutes ago!

Ms. Bella looked flustered.

Ms. Bella: O-Okay, um n-now girls go on and take your seats please. We really need to get class started now.

Carla: Yes Ms. Bella!

Cyan girl: Yes Ms. Bella!

Orange girl: Yes Ms. Bella!

The girls said as they walked towards their seats.

Ms. Bella: Great thank you ladies. Alright everyone lets begin.

Ms. Bella is now beginning to talk to the class, saying her introductions and stating things like the ground rules of her classroom, but right now what we are focusing on is Carla and those friends hers.

Orange girl: Come on honey, sit over here with us.

The orange girl said quietly.

Carla: Oh *Giggle* Alright!

Carla said with a smile as she agreed to sit next to her friend.

Now we face our attention back at Danny again. He watched as Carla went towards and sat at a desk that was close to both the orange girl and cyan girl. He turned his head away from their direction and faced the front of the class. (And again he looked really uncomfortable.)

Danny: *GULP* (Oh crap this is bad. I'm already in a room filled with girls, b-but now Carla... t-the most popular girl... is in this class too!)

Danny: *sigh* (I mean... don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like Carla, b-but... come on, you can't blame me for being scared! HOW CAN I NOT BE SCARED!... I'm just one guy and there's like 15 girls in this class a-and now the most popular girl in school is in this class too. Oh man and if Carla sees me... W-Wait... Oh no!)

Danny just realized something.

Danny: (Oh no this is really bad... I-If she sees me...t-then... s-she might come over here... a-and she might try talking to me again!... L-Like before!)

~Flashback~

Danny is now remembering his last encounter with Carla, just this morning back at the schools cafeteria.

Carla: Um hey.

Danny: ?

Carla: It's Danny right?

Danny shook his head yes as an answer to her question.

Carla: Oh so I was right. *Giggle* I knew who you were Danny, but I don't think we've never actually been introduced to each other have we? I've seen you around a lot, but I never really got the chance to talk to you.

Danny: U-Uh... (W-What should I say to her? Should I even say anything? Should I say something? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!)

Carla noticed Danny blushing.

Carla: H-Hey are you okay? Oh wow your face is super red... you don't look to good Danny, Do you need to see a nurse?

Danny: U-Uh... w-well...

Kenny came and interrupted Carla's little conversation with Danny.

Kenny: *Snicker* Nah my boy heres alright.

Kenny said answering the question for Danny.

Kenny: He's just blushing cuz of you.

Carla: ... What's that supposed to mean?

She asked Kenny in a annoyed yet questionable tone. Now Ashton came into the conversation.

Ashton: Danny gets really nervous when he's around girls so usually he blushes like... that. *Snicker*

They looked at Danny's face and he was red like a tomato.

Carla: So your saying... I make him nervous?

Kenny: *Snicker* Yup!

Ashton: *Snicker* Yup!

Carla looked at Danny's face and started to giggle a bit.

Carla: *Giggle* Aww that's so cute.

~Flashback over~

Danny blushed when he remembered Carla calling his shyness cute. Danny shook his head trying to shake the memory away.

Danny: *BLUSH* (Oh man, oh man, oh man!)

Danny looked back at Carla and her friends.

Danny: (If she starts talking to me, all the girls are gonna look at me AND I DONT LIKE BEING LOOKED AT! I can't let her see me... I-I gotta hide myself, AND I GOTTA DO IT QUICK BEFORE SHE LOOKS THIS WAY! Umm uhh I-I need to hide my face with something uhh, b-but with what!?)

Danny looks down at the black binder on his desk.

DING*

A lightbulb spawned and floated on top of Danny's head. He had an idea.

Danny: (I-I know! M-Maybe i-if I hide my face in this then m-maybe she won't see me. At least I think she won't.)

Danny looked around and saw if any of the girls in the class were watching him. Then he looked if Carla or any of her friends were looking at him. Lucky for him none of girls in the class were looking at him anymore they were all listening to Ms. Bella. Danny sighed in relief.

Danny: *SIGH* (Good... the coast is clear.)

Danny grabbed the binder and hid his face completely inside it.

Danny: (Hopefully Carla doesn't realize I'm here. *sigh* As long as she doesn't look this way I think I'll be fine.)

Danny peeked his eye out from the binder and looked at Carla. He saw her talking to her 2 friends. Carla was way more focused on her conversation with her friends to even notice anything. Carla was laughing and smiling, like she was really happy being with her friends.

Danny: (Hmm... I guess she's not noticing me. *sigh* Thank god.)

Danny sighed in relief again and then started getting serious.

Danny: (Alright, I'm in school now... I can't worry about these girls looking at me anymore. I gotta focus on my teacher... *sigh* who is also a girl.)

While Danny's trying to so call "survive in his class", We now face our attention right back to Carla and her friends. The orange girl began talking.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Oh Carla, you have no idea how much I couldn't wait to see ya.

Carla: *Giggle* I know honey, I'm so happy to see you too.

Orange Girl: UGH I was seriously so f*cking pissed today, cuz I thought you weren't gonna be in any of my classes. Like no joke honey, I was about to throw a b*tch fit!

Carla: *SIGH* Yeah I know what you mean hun. I was really disappointed too, but hey at least we're in this class together honey! *Giggle*

Orange girl: *sigh*... Yeah... and that's great and all, *SIGH* but I wanted you to in all my classes honey. It's no fun when we're all f*cking separated.

The orange girl said looking a little bored. The cyan girl (despite still looking unemotional) looked a little confused.

Cyan girl: I don't understand why you keep acting like we haven't seen each other in months every time we separate. We always see each other almost ever day.

The cyan girl said to the orange girl.

Orange girl: TCH You never understand how I feel.

The orange girl said to the cyan girl looking bored. The orange girl looked back at Carla, and when she looked at her she remembered about something.

Orange girl: Huh... Oh yeah that's right, I almost forgot about that...

Carla: Uh... forgot about what?

Carla asked. The orange girl smirked a little.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Oh... just about... someone.

The orange girl said, as she evilly smirked at Carla which made Carla feel puzzled. Carla didn't like the way her friend looked at her. She was suspicious as to why her friend was smirking like that.

Carla: (Why is she smiling like that?)

She asked herself.

Carla: Who?... Who are you talking about?

She asked the orange girl looking suspicious.

Orange girl: Oh you know who Carla! *Giggle* Your boyfriend obviously!

Carla: Huh?... Boyfriend?... Honey what are you talking about? I'm not dating anyone.

Orange girl: Hey don't play dumb with me honey, you know exactly who I'm talkin' about! *Giggle*

The orange girl took her phone out of her pocket and was searching up something.

Orange girl: I'm talkin' about him!

The orange girl showed a picture to Carla... and it was a picture of a certain pervert that she knows... and hates big time.

Carla: *blush* Kenny?

A faint blush appeared on Carla's cheeks as soon as she saw the picture of our favorite pervert Kenny Hernandez. The picture was of Kenny sleeping during what seems to be a class with his cheek face planted on his desk.

Carla had an annoyed expression on her face. She hated looking at the picture of Kenny. Just the sight of him irritated her. She turned her face away from her friend. (Still having the little blush in her cheeks.)

Carla: *sigh* Why are you showing me a picture of that idiot?

Orange girl: Uh cuz this idiot is your boyfriend.

Carla turned her head back towards her friend.

Carla: THAT PERV... MY BOYFRIEND, HA don't make me laugh honey! I would never date that stupid perverted loser.

Carla said laughing.

Orange girl: *Giggle* You say that, yet your blushing honey. *Giggle*

The orange girl teasingly pointed out.

Carla: *BLUSH* W-WHAT!

Carla didn't know that her cheeks were glowing red.

Carla: N-No I'm not! Quit joking around with me honey! Y-You must be seeing things!

Carla said looking away again in anger.

Cyan girl: Sorry Carla, but you are blushing. Look.

The cyan girl took out a little make-up mirror out of a mini cyan colored purse that she had on her desk. She put the mirror in front Carla showing her face.

Carla looked into it the mirror, and was shocked to see that her cheeks were glowing red.

Carla: *BLUSH* (What... I'm... I'm blushing?)

Carla touched her cheek, and it felt warm.

Carla: W-Why am I blushing?

She asked.

Orange girl: *Giggle* I don't know, You tell me honey!

The orange girl said as she pushed the picture of Kenny a little bit closer to Carla's face, which made her blushed even harder.

Orange girl: Is it because you like him? *Giggle*

Carla: *BLUSH* L-Like him, n-no way! I-I would never feel that with that dumb perv! He's a stupid dog!

Carla said as she turned her face away from the picture to avoid looking at it. The orange girl smiled devilishly.

Orange girl: Oh is that so! *Giggle* Then why do you keep blushing?

The orange girl pushed the picture on Carla's face.

Carla: I-I don't know... Ugh quit pushing your phone on my face.

Carla said trying to push the picture away from her face.

Orange girl: *Giggle* I'm not gonna stop until you tell me why honey.

Carla: l said I don't know!... M-Maybe cuz i-its just hot in here or something!

Cyan girl: What does the temperature of the room have to do with your blush?

The cyan girl does have a point.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Admit it honey! You love him don't ya!

Orange girl said literally shoving the picture in Carla's face.

Carla: Ugh No I don't!

Carla said trying to push the picture away again.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Yes you do!

The orange girl just kept giggling as she kept shoving the picture in Carla's face. While all this was happening, our shy protagonist had overheard the girls conversation. Danny heard everything they were talking about, including the part about Kenny. Danny peeked his head out of his binder and looked at the Carla and her friends. He saw as Carla was blushing hard.

Danny: (I-Is that true?... C-Carla... likes Kenny?)

Danny asked himself.

Danny: (From what I saw this morning... every time I see them together... she looks like she hates him... But at the same time she did kind of blush every time he teased her... Maybe Kenny was right about Carla liking him.)

Carla: UGH GET HIS UGLY FACE AWAY FROM ME!

Carla angrily shouted out loud for everyone to hear.

Danny: Heh heh heh... or maybe not.

Danny smiled nervously and had a giant sweat drop drizzling from his head. Danny continued to watch as the orange girl kept teasing Carla. She still kept on shoving the picture into Carla's face.

Carla: Honey p-please stooop!

Carla said begging her friend to stop.

Orange girl: *Giggle*

But she just continued to tease and tease. Though it didn't last long because...

Cyan girl: *sigh* Alright that's enough.

The orange girl was stopped by the cyan girl who was holding her arm preventing her from shoving the picture of Kenny into Carla's face.

Orange girl: Huh? What are you doing? Let go of me!

The orange girl said trying to get her arm out of the cyan girls grip

Cyan girl: *sigh* She's had enough. Just leave her alone now.

The cyan girl said as she stopped the orange girl from teasing Carla further.

Cyan girl: Quit it already.

The orange girl looked annoyed and dissatisfied when she looked at her cyan haired friend.

Orange girl: ... Ugh Fine I'll stop... party pooper.

The orange girl finally decided to let Carla be, so she took her phone away from Carla's face.

Orange girl: *SIGH* You guys are no fun.

The orange girl said sounding disappointed. The orange girl looked at Carla and Carla REALLY did not look happy at all with what her friend did to her... in fact she was really angry with the orange girl. Carla was blushing hard from embarrassment.

Carla: HOOONEY!

Carla said furiously.

Orange girl: Yeah honey?... Is there something wrong?

The orange girl said smiling pretending to act all innocent.

Carla: Hmph! Your such a b*tch!

Carla said as she turned her head away from her friend in anger.

Orange girl: Awww honey don't get mad. I was only kidding... Um... hey... Carla?... Carla?

Carla wasn't responding, she was still faced away from her friend.

Orange girl: Carla did you hear me?

Carla: ...

Orange girl: ...

Cyan girl: ... I think she's ignoring you.

Orange girl: What?! She's ignoring me?!

Cyan girl: Looks like it. She's not even looking at you.

Cyan girl said pointed out. The orange girl looked at Carla who was still faced away.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Nah she's not mad, Carla's just playing with me right Carla... Carla?

Carla: ...

Orange girl: ...

Carla: ...

Orange girl: Caaaarla!

Carla: ...

Orange girl: ... No way!... Are you seriously ignoring me right now honey.

Carla: ...

Orange girl: Wow... your really not kidding are you.

Carla: ...

Carla did not respond.

Cyan girl: Told you.

Orange girl: TCH shut up.

The orange girl told the cyan girl annoyed.

Carla: ...

Orange girl: Awww Carla, don't ignore me honey come on.

The orange girl said sounding a little sorrowful.

Carla: ...

Carla was still ignoring her.

Orange girl: Carla.

Carla: ...

Orange girl: Carla!

Carla: ...

Orange girl: CARLA!

Carla: ...

No matter how much the orange girl tried calling her, Carla still ignored her. The orange girl hated it whenever Carla ignores her.

Orange girl: UGH CARLA!

Carla: ...

Orange girl: ... *sigh* Carla honey, come on I already said I was kidding.

Carla: ...

Orange girl: ... *sigh* Seriously! Your still ignoring me!

Carla: ...

Orange girl: *SIGH* Come on Carla quit ignoring me! I really hate it when you do that!

Carla: ...

Orange girl: Ugh Fiiiine what do you want me to say, so you can quit f*ckin' ignoring me?

Carla turned her attention back to her friend and looked at her friend looking pretty mad.

Carla: You've gotta be kidding. Are you for real right now honey! Your kidding please tell me your kidding.

Orange girl: Uhhh... kidding about what?

Carla had an expression on her face that says "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Carla: ... *SIGH*... Did it ever cross your mind to just apologize to me.

The orange girl looked puzzled.

Orange girl: Ummm okay... I'm sorry? How was that? Was that good honey?

Carla: OMG HONEY! COULD IT KILL YOU TO SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!

Orange girl: *Giggle* I'm kidding honey I'm kidding! *Giggle*

The orange just kept on laughing and laughing at Carla. Carla just watched as her friend laughed at her. She just looked really annoyed, but she was also kinda blushing a tiny bit. Her cheeks were a little bright pink.

Carla: ...*SIGH*

Carla just sighed in her annoyance.

Orange girl: *Giggle* No but seriously.

The orange girl wrapped arms around Carla cuddling her again.

Orange girl: I really am sorry honey. I just wanted to mess with you a little... Do you forgive me?

She asked with a sad and apologetic look on her face, while her cute orange eyes stared directly into Carla's beautiful yellow eyes.

and now because the orange girl apologized Carla was no longer mad her now. Carla's face started to lighten up In fact... she started smiling now.

Carla: *sigh* You see honey, was that so hard? *Giggle*

Orange girl: Now there's the smile I love so much. *Giggle* So... does this mean you forgive me now?

Carla: Oh honey. *Giggle*

Carla hugged back the orange girl.

Carla: Of course I forgive you... *blush* but just... please don't do that to me again okay.

Orange girl: *SIGH* Alright fine, I'll stop ya killjoy. I was just trying to have a little fun. *Giggle*

Carla: *Giggle* I love you so much honey!

Carla said as she hugged the orange girl even tighter. The orange girl then looked at the cyan girl and smirked at her.

Orange girl: Ya see, I told ya she wasn't mad at me.

Cyan girl: *sigh* She was just ignoring you like 10 seconds ago.

The cyan girl said to the orange girl who wasn't even listening to what she said and was more focused on cuddling with her BFF. The cyan girl looked down at the orange girls phone on the desk. The picture of Kenny sleeping during class was still on the screen. Even though she still had an unemotional expression on her face, she kinda looked a little curious as well.

The cyan girl grabbed the orange girls phone from her desk and closer at it.

Orange girl: Hey what the hell? What are you doing? That's my phone give it back.

The orange girl said as she snatched her phone from the cyan girls hand.

Cyan girl: ?

Cyan girl looked puzzled.

Cyan girl: um... sorry, but... why do you have that picture of Kenny.

Orange girl: Uh cuz it's totes hilarious! *Giggle* dontcha think!?

Cyan girl: ...

The cyan girl wasn't laughing.

Orange girl: ...

The orange girl just looked at her annoyed.

Orange girl: *sigh* Why do I even try? You never laugh at anything.

Cyan girl: I'm more confused by the fact that you got a picture of Kenny sleeping. How did you even get this picture of him?

Orange girl: *Giggle* Oh girl it was like so easy. Kenny was in my last class. *Giggle* He was out like a light the whole class period. *Giggle* ya gotta admit this pic is like so f*cking hilarious. Right Carla honey?

Carla: Huh?

Orange girl: Dontcha think this pic like totes hilarious?

The orange girl said as she showed the picture to Carla once more. (Much to Carla's annoyance.)

Carla: *sigh* Didn't I tell you to quit shoving that dumb picture in face.

Orange girl: Honey I'm not shoving it in your face. I'm just showing you cuz I wanna know what you think.

Carla: Why are you asking me?

Carla said as she crossed her arms and turned her face away from the picture.

Carla: It's not like I care or anything.

She said in a stern tone. The orange girl couldn't help but smirk devilishly at Carla.

Orange girl: Soooo you don't care about Kenny at all huh?

Carla: Nope!

The orange girl got closer to the cyan girl and secretly whispered in her ear.

Orange girl: She is like so in denial. *Giggle*

The orange girl said as she whispered. The cyan girl didn't say anything to the orange girl, but she did shook her in agreement. Carla saw the orange girl whispering in the cyan girls ear, and Carla was looking at them suspiciously.

Carla: *sigh* So um... anyways honey... um why did you keep bringing up Kenny so much anyway?

Orange girl: Huh? Oh yeah that's right *Giggle* I f*cking forgot again. *Giggle* I brought Kenny up cuz I wanted to ask ya about something.

Carla: About what?

Carla asked.

Orange girl: Is it like... true that you like... live right next door to him now?

Carla: Um well yeah... me and my parents just moved right next door to his house. I already told that honey. Don't you remember?

Orange girl: Yeah I remember you told me you were moving, but you never told me you guys were moving right next to him.

Carla: O-Oh.

Orange girl: So it is true. *Giggle* I guess Kenny wasn't lying after all.

Carla: Wait... What! H-He told you about this?

Orange girl: Well not me, but...

~Flashback~

We are seeing a little flashback of the orange girl when she was in her last class. In that class we could see the orange girl talking to another friend of hers, but as she was talking to her friend she overheard a conversation going on in the other side of classroom.

Boy #1: Dude are you for real. Nah nah no way your just f*cking with us man.

Kenny: I'm not playing with ya bruh. I'm telling you the damn truth here.

The orange girl heard a couple of guys talking. She turned her head to see who they were and she saw our favorite pervert Kenny Hernandez and he was talking to a group of guys.

Boy #2: I don't f*cking believe you.

Kenny: PSHH you better believe it b*tch. What I'm telling you is a damn fact.

The orange immediately got interested the conversation.

Orange girl: (Ooooh gossip. I looove gossip.) Hey girl could you excuse me for sec I need to sharpen my pencil.

Girl #1: Yeah Alright thats fine.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Thanks! I'll be right back Kay.

The orange girl said as she walked towards the pencil sharpener, but she didn't need to sharpen her pencil. She went there because Kenny and those other guys were closer to the pencil sharper, so now that way she can eavesdrop on the guys conversation and hear what exactly their talking about. She put her pencil inside the sharpener and put her hand on the lever, and she pretended that she was sharpening her pencil. Now she could here the conversation better.

Boy #3: Okay well how the fuck do we know you ain't lying.

Kenny: Come on guys. Y'all known me for years. When have I ever lied to you guys huh? When?

Boy #1: Dude you lie all the time.

Kenny: Alright then tell me Huh when have I ever lied to you guys? No seriously go on tell me. When have I ever f*cking lied? Come on tell me! Tell me!

Boy #1: Well there was that one time you... umm... t-there was that one time Uh... when you... uhhh...

Kenny: Huh? What was that bruh? Could repeat that for me?

Boy #1: Ummm... Uhhhh...

Boy #2: ...

Boy #3: ...

Kenny: Oh so now you got nothing to say?

Boy #1: ...

Kenny: Yeah you see thats what I thought. I always tell you mother f*ckers the damn truth.

Kenny said as he laid his legs on top of his desk and leaned back on his chair putting his hand behind his head.

Kenny: Don't you guys remember last year when some dumba*s pulled the f*cking fire alarm and we were outside in the hot for a whole damn hour and I told y'all it was that Marcus motherf*cker who pulled it.

Boy #2: Uh Yeah.

Kenny: All your a*ses was like"Nah man you f*cking lying man. Your such a f*cking lair." And remember the next damn day when they found out who pulled the damn alarm they found out it was f*cking Marcus!

Boy #3: Y-Yeah.

Kenny: And who was the one who told y'all it was him.

Boy #2: ... *sigh*... you did.

Kenny: So ya see! Ya see! If I didn't lie back then, then what makes y'all think I'm lying right now.

Boy #1: ... I guess your right about that.

Kenny: Your damn right I'm right. See you guys, I'm telling y'all the truth here. I'm being for real, Carla moved right next door to me.

Orange girl: (Carla?... Which Carla?)

Boy #1: So Carla Sanchez like THEE Carla Sanchez lives right next door to you now?

Orange girl: (Carla Sanchez!? My Carla Sanchez!? Their talking about Carla honey!)

The orange girl asked herself.

Kenny: *Chuckle* What the hell do you guys think.

Kenny asked his friends.

The guys looked at Kenny right in the eyes to see if he was really telling the truth or not, but Kenny was not fazed by them he just sat there smirking at them.

Boy #1: ... Jesus Christ you really ain't lying!

Boy #2: Holy sh*t! He isn't!

Kenny: *Chuckle* Thats what I've been saying this whole time you dumb a*ses, but y'all never listen do you?

Boy #2: Duuuude You're a lucky son of b*tch!

Kenny: *Chuckle* Uh yeah... I kinda knew that already.

Kenny said looking very arrogant.

Boy #2: No man I'm not kidding your like really lucky. You got one of the hottest chicks in the city living right next door to you. Man I'm so freakin jealous of you man.

Kenny smiled when his friend said that.

Kenny: *YAAAAAAAAWN*

Kenny yawned out loud as he stretched his arms.

Kenny: *sigh* Well I'm f*cking bored now... and I'm f*cking tired too. *YAWN* Wake me when the class is over.

Kenny said as he laid his head on his desk.

Boy #3: Hey wait hold on man we ain't done talking dude.

Boy #2: Yeah we got like more questions we gotta ask you.

The guys yelled.

Boy #1: Kenny! KENNY!

Kenny: *SNORE* zzz *SNORE* zzz...

But Kenny has already fallen asleep. Now we face our attention back to the orange girl.

Orange girl: So Carla... moved right next door to Kenny Hernandez!? *GASP* O-M-G THAT IS SOOO ADORABLE!

She shouted fangirling excitedly.

~Flashback over~

Orange girl: And that's kinda how I found out honey. Oh and how I got hilarious pic of him sleeping. *Giggle*

The orange girl giggled.

Carla: WHAT!

Carla shouted.

Orange girl: Huh?

Carla: SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT... THAT STUPID PERV IS TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT US?!

Carla said having a worried expression on her face.

Orange girl: Um yeah. Why? Is that a problem?

Carla slowly started to change her worried expression to a really angry expression. The orange girl looked kinda freaked out by Carla's face, and from afar we can see Danny looking completely scared as well.

Danny: (OH MY GOD I THINK SHE'S PISSED!)

Danny said sounding completely frightened.

Orange girl: Uhhhh... honey, are you okay.

The orange girl asked looking a little frightened as well.

Carla looked really really mad, she looked like she was about punch someone in the face, but then she calmly took a deep breath.

Carla: *SIGH*

And now Carla looked calm.

Carla: Yeah... yeah I'm okay. Why would I not be okay? That perv can go on and tell everyone. See if I care. I don't care! He can tell the whole school if he wants to, it's not like it's my problem.

Carla said putting on a pretty angry looking smile. Her eyebrows were twitching and her smile looked really forced.

Carla: (UGHH I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT PERV HE'S GONNA PAY!)

Carla thought to herself clenching her fist.

Orange girl: So anyways honey.

Carla: Huh?

Orange girl: Aren't you psyched that you gotta cute guy living right next door to you now?

The orange girl asked smirking.

Carla: Kenny?... Cute?... TCH Yeah right. Like Kenny would ever be cute.

Carla said disgusted.

Orange girl: Oh come on honey. Don't deny it. You gotta admit, for a perv Kenny is pretty cute. *Giggle* I mean if I had a cute guy living next door, You wouldn't see me f*cking complaining.

The orange girl said giggling.

Carla: *sigh* Whatever.

Carla sighed as she looked away from her friends in annoyance, but when Carla looked away her cheeks began to blush a glowing bright red color again. Carla looked down at the orange girls phone that was laying on her desk. The phone was still showing the picture of Kenny. When she looked at the picture she surprisingly wasn't disgusted by it like she was before... in fact Carla smiled at the picture of sleeping Kenny.

Carla: *Giggle*

She actually even giggled at the picture.

Now we face our attention right back at Danny as he had listen to the girls whole entire conversation.

Danny: (So... thats how girls... communicate with each other? Hmm... Weird.)

Danny thought as he scratched the back of his head, but now Danny looked away from the girls and turned his attention to the clock and it said the time was 1:40. The high school ends at exactly 2:10.

Danny: (Woah it's already been 30 minutes? Man time goes by really fast.)

Danny thought to himself looking kinda surprised. Danny then looked away from the clock and looked at Ms. Bella who had finally finished her little speech.

Ms. Bella: and I think that's all I have to say for now. Um So I guess that concludes everything for today everyone. Now for the remainder of class I want you all to just relax and enjoy the rest of your first day. So the rest of class is a free day you all can go ahead and talk. Now I'm gonna head to the bathroom so girls be on your best behavior while I'm gone and please don't be too loud okay ladies.

"Yes Ms. Bella" all the girls of the class said.

Ms. Bella: *Giggle* Thank you everyone.

Ms. Bella said as she walked out of the class and head to the bathroom, but before she walked out, 2 girls looked at her butt as she walked out, and then the 2 girls looked at their own butt.

Girl #1: *sigh* I want an ass like that.

Girl #2: *sigh* Me too.

the girls said as they mourned for a bigger butt.

After Ms. Bella had walked out, all of the girls started chatting out loud to each other, everybody in the class was chatting except Danny. Danny was still hiding his head in his binder.

Danny: *sigh* (Okay theres only 30 minutes of class left...)

Danny looked back Carla and her friends who were still chatting together.

Danny: (and Carla still hasn't noticed me yet. If she doesn't notice me for at least 30 more minutes of class then I'm safe for today. *sigh* hopefully she doesn't see me by then.)

Danny looked at the clock again.

Danny: (Well I guess until then I could just relax and... Look outside the window for awhile... and just... think about... uh... stuff.)

Danny thought to himself as he stared out the window staring off into space with a blank expression on his face.

While that was happening all the girls were still chatting, and as they all chatted Carla's eyes began roaming around the classroom as she looked at everyone in the classroom. Carla than began to just realize that the class that she was in was just completely filled with nothing but other girls which kinda took Carla by surprise.

Carla: Hey um honey.

Orange girl: Yeah Carla what's up.

Carla: I just noticed... this class... Is this class seriously just filled with us girls?

Carla asked as she kept looking around the room.

Cyan girl: Actually no it's not.

The cyan girl said answering Carla.

Carla: Huh?

Carla said as she quickly turned her head towards the cyan girl.

Carla: It's not?

Carla asked surprised.

Cyan girl: There's actually one guy in our class.

Carla: th-there is?

The cyan girl nodded her head yes.

Orange girl: Wait hold up! Are you for real? There's a guy in here?

The orange girl asked confused.

Cyan girl: Well yeah he just came in remember? You were here and you saw him when he came in.

The cyan girl told the orange girl in her soft voice.

Orange girl: Uhhhhhh...

The orange girl was still confused.

Cyan girl: Did you honestly forget already? *sigh* He was the guy with the huge black curly hair.

The cyan girl pointed out.

Carla: Curly hair?

Carla asked.

Cyan girl: Mm-Hmm.

The cyan nodded her head.

Orange girl: Hmmm...

The orange girl was tapping her lips with a pencil as she was thinking.

Orange girl: Black curly hair... *GASP*

Then it finally hit her as she had just remembered a boy with curly hair wearing a blue shirt had came into the class.

Orange girl: The... The shy boy... OMG That's right the shy boy! Now I f*cking remember! There is a boy in our class and that boys the shy boy! Wow... I... can't believe I really forgot about that. *Giggle*

The orange girl said as she giggled.

Cyan girl: Well you do forget about a lot things.

The cyan girl pointed out.

Orange girl: TCH Yeah well what can I say. I'm a forgetful b*tch.

The orange girl said with a smirk.

Carla: The... shy boy?

Carla said as she looked completely baffled. Carla didn't necessarily understand or know what or who exactly her friends were referring to.

Carla: Who is that? Who are you guys talking about?

Orange girl: Huh?

The orange girl turned her head at Carla and she looked a little surprised at what she said, but then the orange girl giggled for some reason.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Oh come hon, you know who we're talking about.

The orange girl said as she smiled at Carla.

Carla: No... I don't.

Carla said in puzzled tone.

Orange girl: Wait... really? Are you actually serious honey? You mean you don't know who the shy boy is.

Carla shooked her head no.

Orange girl: WHAAAAAT!?

The orange girl said completely shocked.

Orange girl: but Carla... you've seen the shy boy before.

Carla: I have?

Orange girl: Yeah honey you have. You mean you don't remember?

Carla: Ummm...

Carla said as she tapped her cheek.

Carla: No... I don't. At least I don't think I do.

Orange girl: Come on honey we saw him like so many times last year. Remember he was that boy who never talked to anybody, he was like always quiet, he had these blue eyes, he kinda looks a little like... Latino or something.

The orange girl said trying to describe everything to Carla.

Cyan girl: and like I said he has really puffy curly hair.

The cyan girl added. Carla was thinking for a bit. She was playing with her hair as she was thinking.

Carla: Hmm... a curly haired boy... who's really shy... hmm...

She was really trying hard to remember. Carla he kept on twirling hair over and over and over, until it finally hit her. There was only one boy Carla knew who was a shy curly haired Latino and that was...

Carla: Danny... Danny! *GASP* OMG are you guys are talking Danny?

Carla asked as she looked surprised.

Orange girl: Danny? Is that what the shy boys name is?

The orange girl asked the cyan girl in confusion. The cyan girl nodded her head yes.

Cyan girl: When the shy boy came into class Ms. Bella specifically said his name was Danny Martinez. She even called him Mr. Martinez if you remembered that.

Orange girl: Huh, Guess I forgot that too. *Giggle*

The orange girl said as she giggled.

Carla: So wait are you telling me that Danny's in our class honey?

Carla asked the orange girl.

Orange girl: Well if that's what the shy boys actual name is then yeah honey. He's here.

The orange girl said as she shrugged and smiled.

Carla: Oh... well... then...

Carla looked around the classroom.

Carla: Where is he? Because I don't think I see him anywhere.

The orange girl looked around the room too.

Orange girl: Huh yeah you know what honey, Now that I think of it. I can't see him either.

The cyan girl tapped on Carla and the orange girls shoulder.

Cyan girl: Um girls.

Carla and the orange girl looked back at the cyan girl.

Cyan girl: He's sitting right there.

The cyan girl said as she pointed directly at Danny and his seat. Both Carla and the orange girl turned there heads to Danny's direction and Danny was still looking out the window staring off into space. When Carla saw Danny she immediately smiled.

Orange girl: Oh... so that's where he's at.

The orange girl said looking at Danny as well smiling.

Orange girl: Ya know I've never seen the shy boy up close before. *Giggle* He actually looks kinda cute now that I look.

Orange girl said with a flirtatious smirk on her face. Carla also kept on smiling, but it was more of a innocent friendly type of smile, Then suddenly...

Carla: Hey um honey...

Carla got up from her seat.

Orange girl: Huh?

The orange girl said as she watched Carla get up from her seat.

Carla: I'll be right back ok.

Carla said smiling at the orange girl.

Orange girl: Wha... wait where ya going Carla?

Carla: *Giggle* well I'm...

Carla looked at Danny.

Carla: I'm gonna go say hi to Danny.

The orange girl had a "?" Symbol Floating over her head as she was confused.

Orange girl: Huh? Woah hold up. Your gonna go talk to the shy boy.

Carla: Yeah *Giggle* Just to say hi is all.

Orange girl: To... say hi?

Carla nodded her head yes.

Orange girl: Umm... but why?

Carla: No reason I just wanna go and say hi to him, there's nothing wrong with that is there? *Giggle* So relax honey. I'll be back in a bit alright.

Carla said with a smile winking at the orange girl and then she started walking to Danny.

Orange girl: B-But Carla wait! The shy boy, he doesn't... talk.

The orange girl said as she tried reaching out to Carla, but Carla didn't hear her.

Orange girl: Um... what?

The orange girl looked completely and utterly confused.

Orange girl: Is... she like really going to try and talk with him?

The orange girl said as she looked at the cyan girl with confusion. The cyan girl looked back and gave the orange girl a shrug showing that she doesn't understand what's going on either. The 2 girls just watched as Carla walked towards Danny.

Poor Danny. He doesn't even know whats coming to him. He was to busy thinking about what he should do when he gets to his house.

Danny: *sigh*(I wonder what I should watch when I get home... or should I play some 64 games instead?)

"GROWL"

Danny's stomach growled.

Danny: (Or maybe I should eat something first heh heh heh.)

Danny chuckled a little to himself as he held on to his stomach, but now we see Carla as she walked right up to Danny's desk, but Danny still didn't noticed her yet even when she's literally right next to him. Carla smiled as she looked at Danny and was about say greet him like she said, but then suddenly...

"GROWL"

She heard a growling sound.

Carla: (Huh? What was that?)

Carla asked herself.

"GROWL"

and she heard it again, but then she looked down at Danny's stomach and saw him holding it for some reason,

"GROWL"

Carla: ?

And she heard the growling sound coming from his stomach, and after she heard the growl again she began to giggle a little.

Carla: *Giggle* (He must be hungry huh?)

Then suddenly a lightbulb spawned on top of her head as she an idea.

Carla: (Oh maybe this might help.)

Carla reached into her pocket and she took out something and that something was a snickers bar.

Carla: (Good thing I didn't eat this yet, he probably needs it more than I do.)

Carla then handed Danny the snickers in front of his face. (Though Danny still wasn't paying attention, so he didn't see it.)

Carla: Here, um do you want this?

Carla asked Danny if he wanted the snickers.

Danny: Hmm?

Danny snapped out of his train of thought and suddenly saw a snickers bar in front of his face.

Danny: What the... snickers? Oh sweet thank you so much.

Danny took the snickers and opened up the wrapper.

Carla: *Giggle* No problem!

Carla said with a smile. Danny took a bite out of the chocolate.

"MUNCH"

Danny: (Mmm... so good!)

Danny took another bite of the snickers. He kept on chewing and chewing and chewing.. and... chewing... but you see... the funny thing is Danny wasn't necessarily aware of his actions, he wasn't really paying attention to what was happening or to what he was necessarily doing at all. He just saw snickers in his face and only paid attention to that. He was sort of like... on auto pilot... but that is until his eyes suddenly widened and his pupils had shrunk, then Danny Immediately stopped chewing. He then slowly looked down at his hand and looked at the snickers in his hand.

Danny: ...(W-Wait... W-Wha... W-What is this?... Why... am I eating snickers?)

Now Danny was starting to pay attention to what was happening.

Danny: (... Why... do I have... a snickers bar in my hand?... W-Where... did I... get this from.)

Danny's pupils then shrunk even smaller as he had realized that there was a certain someone had given him the chocolate. Danny started shaking in fear, he slowly turned his head to left as he was shaking, and then... he saw her. The most beautiful girl of south side highschool.

Carla: *Giggle* Hey Danny!

Carla said as she kindly smiled at Danny. Danny just looked at Carla in complete terror... and then he...

Danny: (C-CARLA!) *GULP* ACK! AAACK! *COUGH* *COUGH*

Danny accidentally swallowed the piece of chocolate in his mouth that was little to big for him to swallow, so now he's literally choking on that piece.

Carla: Huh?

Danny: *COUGH* *COUGH*

Carla: Uh D-Danny? A-Are you okay?

Carla said in a worried tone.

Danny: *COUGH* *COUGH*

Danny was grabbing and held on to his throat.

Carla: Oh my gosh... *GASP* Oh my gosh Danny! A-Are you choking!?

Carla asked worriedly.

Danny: *COUGH* *COUGH*

Carla: Oh my gosh he is! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! W-What do I do!?

Carla said as she started panicking. All the girls in the class watched as Danny was choking including the orange girl and the cyan girl.

Orange girl: Umm... is he alright?

Cyan girl: I think he's choking.

The cyan girl said still sounding emotionless. She said it in a way like that sounded like it was no big deal.

Orange girl: WHAT!

The orange girl shouted as she got worried too.

Danny kept on coughing and chocking at the same time. Carla didn't know what to do, but she really wanted to help him.

Carla: Oh my gosh! U-Um h-here Danny l-let me help you!

Carla said as she wanted to help Danny, but then Danny stopped her before she could do anything.

Danny: *COUGH* NO! *COUGH* NO! WAIT!... *GUUULP*

As Danny halted Carla, he had swallowed the big piece whole out of fear.

Danny: *COUGH* AHEM it's... its okay... I'm okay.. I'm okay. *gasp* *gasp*

Danny said as he started breathing for air. Danny was rubbing his throat to help ease the pain that he has in it.

Danny: (Ow! Man did that hurt!)

Danny then looked at Carla who had a concerned expression on her face.

Danny: (AHHH CARLA!)

Danny screamed on the inside in fear.

Carla: Danny... are you... okay now?

Carla asked with a concerned tone.

Danny:... Um... *BLUSH*... Uh... y-... Yeah.

Danny said nervously as he blushed really hard.

Carla: uh are you sure your Okay.

Carla said as she got a teensy bit closer Danny.

Danny: (AAH TO CLOSE! TO CLOSE! TO CLOSE!)

Danny didn't have the courage to say anything else, but he did reply to her by nodding his head.

Carla: O-Oh *sigh* well thank heavens your okay then.

Carla sighed in relief.

Carla: I must've scared you didn't I.

Danny: *BLUSH* ... Uh...

Danny looked away and scratched the back of his head in a shy way.

Carla: Um Yeah, I'm so sorry about that Danny. I just wanted to say hi. I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Carla said apologizing as she felt a little embarrassed.

Danny: ... It's... O-Okay.

Danny said as he didn't even look her in the eye, but then Danny saw that all girls in the classroom were looking at him. (As If things couldn't get any more worse for him.)

Danny: (I... wanna go home now.)

Danny looked completely lifeless as his skin had turned completely pale once again.

Carla: Well I'm glad your okay now Danny. I hope I didn't scare you too badly.

Carla said smiling kindly at Danny. Danny had no idea what to say, all he could do was blush.

Then suddenly, the classroom door had opened and the teacher Ms. Bella had returned to the class. Though as she had opened the door, she was actually in a middle of a conversation with a co worker of hers and it was another teacher who was a male.

Man: So what do you say? How about Saturday day night at the bar, just you and me. You know... have some dinner together and maybe a couple of drinks. It's all on me.

It seems that this guy is trying to ask Ms. Bella out. Some of the girls ever heard what the man said and they immediately wanted to listen to this conversation.

Ms. Bella: Umm that's sounds really nice and all... but I'm gonna have to say no. I'm sorry.

And it seems Ms. Bella had rejected the offer.

Man: Oh no it's fine. You don't have to do it. It's your choice.

The man said as he had took the rejection rather well.

Ms. Bella: Um but thank you for the offer. It was very nice of you.

Ms. Bella said politely.

Man: *Chuckle* Your very welcome.

The teacher said as he chuckled.

Ms. Bella: Well I must get back to my class.

Man: Yeah I should too. Well bye Sasha.

Ms. Bella: Um yeah you too um bye.

Ms. Bella said as she smiled nicely, the man smiled back right before he began walking away. Ms. Bella entered back into the class and as she entered she shut the door quietly and then tiredly sighed but the sigh sounded a little bit as if she was relieved.

Ms. Bella: *sigh* I'm getting so tired of this.

She said as she looked really relieved. After her little sigh she then walked back to her own desk as she looked a little tired.

The girls who were eavesdropping had also sighed as well, but their sigh was a sigh that sounded more of an envious sigh than a relieved sigh. They were all just incredibly annoyed and envious of their own teacher.

Girl #1: *sigh* (I wish guys would ask me out like that. This is so not fair.)

One of girls sobbed.

Girl #2: (UGH you may be sexy now, but soon your gonna get old fast and then you won't be Ms. Sexy any more, and we'll see who laughing now.)

The other girl thought to herself as her eyes were staring directly at Ms. Bella with nothing but jealously in her eyes, but now we face our attention back to both Danny and Carla. Carla turned and faced back to Danny.

Carla: Um well... I should head back to my seat. I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything... you know.

Danny: Uh... O-... kay.

Danny said as he stuttered nervously.

Carla: *Giggle* Well... I guess I'll talk to you later then.

Carla said smiling as she began to walk back to her friends, and as she walked we saw Danny and all he did was just blush like always.

Danny: ...

Danny then looked down at his hands at the snickers.

Danny: (Come on... Don't just say nothing. She just gave you snickers, people don't normally do that for you. The least you could do is thank you. Say something!)

Danny: Hey!

Danny shouted to Carla. This caught her attention and she turned her head and looked back at Danny which made him shook. Danny's pupils were still shrunk down to the size of an atom, which showed us how nervous he was, but then...

Danny: *SIGH*

He took a deep breath and said...

Danny: T-... Thank... you.. f-for... the... chocolate.

Danny said as he stutteredly thanked her, not even looking at her. When all the girls watched and heard Danny talk their eyes all widened as if they were completely shocked. Including the orange girl and the cyan girl. (Even the cyan girls eyes were widened from this.) As for Carla she didn't have much to say to him, but she did reply to him by giving Danny yet another kind smile as her way of saying "your welcome" to him right before she turned around to continue to walk back to her friends and all Danny did was watch and blush as he watched her. Then suddenly there was giggling going on across the whole classroom. All the girls were looking at Danny giggling at him again like before, and because of this Danny whole entire body turned completely red. He was even more redder than before. Danny then quickly looked away from his class.

Danny: (I knew this would happen. I knew this would happen. I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I CAN'T DO THIS! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! FOR GOD SAKE SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!)

Danny screamed with fear on the inside. At least he's not red anymore... but now he's completely pale instead.

Narrator: *sigh*... Social anxiety... It can be a real pain for someone who has it. Wouldn't you agree?

Carla had returned to her seat and sat down.

Carla: *Giggle* I'm back!

She happily said as she sat down, but then when she looked at her friends all they did was just stare at her looking completely surprised.

Carla: ... Umm... What?

Carla said feeling uncomfortable.

Orange girl: ...

Carla: ... What!

Cyan girl: ...

Carla: WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!? WHY ARE YOU GIRLS LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?

Carla shouted as she really did not like how her friends were looking at her. The 2 girls were completely stunned at what happened, especially the orange girl. She couldn't believe her eyes. The orange girl was looking at Carla, but mostly she looked at Danny from afar still having that stunned expression on her face. To her what happened was way beyond the orange girls belief.

Orange girl: H-... He talked. T-The shy boy... talked.

The orange girl quietly said to her self in disbelief, but was loud enough for Carla to notice and leave her completely baffled.

Carla: Huh? What was that honey?... Umm hey is everything okay honey? W-What's wrong?

Carla asked worriedly as she felt as there was something wrong.

Orange girl: Wha... Oh uh nothing's wrong honey I'm cool.

The orange girl said as she for some odd reason quickly reverted from looking stunned to looking happy. It was confusing as of why she just went back to smiling for no reason, even Carla noticed that and she was confused as well... and also a little uncomfortable.

Orange girl: Oh hey Carla, can I ask ya something please?

The orange girl said as she grinned widely at carla.

Carla: Umm yeah sure honey what's up?

Carla said kindly.

Orange girl: Well I just wanna ask... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

The orange girl shouted out loud. Carla's eyes widened as the sudden shout from the orange girl really surprised her.

Carla: Uhh... W-What was what?

Carla asked really nervously.

Orange girl: QUIT PLAYING DUMB WITH ME HONEY! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!

The orange girl shouted again, but then the orange girl paused herself as she realized she was shouting out loud for everyone to hear. The orange girl looked to her left. All the girls were looking at her surprised as well:

Orange girl: Oh... Umm... whoops. *Giggle* Uhh sorry ladies. *Giggle*

The orange girl apologized as she fake laughed with a fake smile on her face. She felt kinda awkward for her... loud outburst. The girls in the class all just shrugged at her and went back to their own conversation. The orange girl sighed in relief as she looked back at Carla.

Orange girl: AHEM... uhhh sorry honey... sort a got a little... too loud. *Giggle*

The orange girl said still fake smiling. Carla had a very baffled expression on her face.

Orange girl: I'm just kinda f*cking confused right now.

Carla: Confused of what honey?

Carla had a very baffled expression on her face.

Orange girl: *sigh* Of that Carla!

The orange girl said pointing at Danny who was looking around the room all nervous like. Carla looked at Danny and still didn't understand what the orange girl was talking about.

Carla: ... Danny? Why are you confused about him?

Orange girl: Cuz I wanna know how the hell you did that!

Carla: Did what?

Orange girl: Make him talk!

Carla: ...?

Carla had a "?" symbol floating on top of her head.

Orange girl: *sigh* I wanna know how you made him talk!

Carla had 2 more "?" Symbols floating on top of her head showing how much more confused she is.

Carla: What the heck do you mean by that honey?

Orange girl: UUGH I mean how the hell did you make him talk honey!

The orange girl looked back at Danny.

Orange girl: I've never heard the shy boy talk before. No one in this school has ever heard him f*cking talk!

Carla: W-What?

Carla looked shocked.

Carla: You've never heard Danny talk before.

Orange girl: No! He never talks. He never f*cking talks to anybody in the school! He's always so like... silent!

Carla was pretty surprised to here this. She turned her head and looked at the cyan girl.

Carla: Cutie pie... is this true?

Carla asked the cyan girl. The cyan girl didn't say anything. All she did was blankly looked at Danny.

Cyan girl: I... never expected... his voice to sound like that.

She then said softly.

Carla: Wow... So you girls really never heard Danny talk before?

Orange girl: Like I f*cking said honey, He never talks to anybody in the school.

Carla: But... that's not true.

Orange girl: Hmm? What do you mean honey? It is the truth. The shy boy never talks with anyone. Not once like... at all!

Carla: *Giggle* Not true honey.

Carla giggled.

Orange girl: Huh?

The orange girl said as she didn't understand.

Carla: Danny has talked with people before.

Orange girl: Whaaa... No f*cking way!

The orange girl said looking a little surprised but at the same time still didn't really believe it.

Carla: *Giggle* It's true honey.

Carla giggled again.

Orange girl: What?! R-Really?!... but... with who then?

Carla: Umm with his friends obviously honey.

When the orange girl heard this, her completely eyes widened.

Orange girl: W-WHAT!... H-HIS FRIENDS?!... T-THE SHY BOY... HAS FRIENDS!?... NO F*CKING WAY!... YOUR LYING AREN'T YA HONEY! THERE'S NO F*CKING WAY THATS TRUE!

The orange girl stammered loudly with a completely shocked expression her face.

Cyan girl: Umm... isn't that a little harsh to say that about him.

The cyan girl said raising an eyebrow at the orange girl.

Orange girl: Huh? What do you mean?

Cyan girl: Well saying that there's no way he could have friends, that's a little harsh don't you think.

Orange girl: Oh no! Not like that! I-I didn't mean to sound like some mean b*tch or anything.

The orange girl said sounding a little guilty.

Cyan girl: Really? Because it kind of sounded like you meant it that way.

Orange girl: UGH well I didn't mean it like that!

The orange girl said in annoyance while also looking pretty annoyed.

Orange girl: *sigh* I'm just saying... If he can't even talk to anybody, how the hell can he have friends?

The cyan girl shrugged.

Cyan girl: I'm just as quiet too, and some how I managed to get friends like you. Maybe it's the same with the shy boy.

The cyan girl pointed out as she just brought a book out from her desk and opened it up.

Orange girl: ... Huh... I guess... you got a point there.

The orange girl admitted looking away from the cyan girl defeated as she couldn't fight with that logic.

Cyan girl: I rest my case.

The cyan girl said emotionlessly as she began to read her little book now.

Orange girl: *sigh* But even so I still can't understand.

The orange girl said as she looked at Danny who was now looking out the window... and he looked really exhausted.

Orange girl: Who the hell is shy boy friends with anyways honey.

The orange girl asked Carla.

Carla: ... *sigh*

But when she asked that question Carla sighed in exhaustion and started to look annoyed again for some reason.

Carla: Umm... well... believe it or not, he's... actually... friends with...

Carla then looked away from her friends.

Orange girl: What? who? Friends with who honey?!

The orange girl said impatiently as she really wanted to know. Carla sighed once more.

Carla: *sigh* ... Kenny... Danny is... sort of... friends with Kenny.

The orange girls eyes widened a bit after hearing this.

Orange girl: ... Seriously honey?

The orange girl said as she had an astonished expression on her face.

Orange girl: Kenny?... Kenny?

The orange girl brought her phone out again and showed the picture of Kenny again to Carla.

Orange girl: Mr. pervy Magee... is friends... with the shy boy?

The orange girl asked as she pointed at the picture.

Carla: Uh... y-yeah.

Carla said as she looked away again.

Orange girl: ...

For some reason the orange got really silent for a second, but the silence didn't last all that long... because...

Orange girl: ... Ha... Hahaha... HAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The orange girl started laughing... really really hard.

Orange girl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And as she was laughing, Carla was watching her laugh... and she couldn't understand why.

Carla: Uhh hey cutie?

Cyan girl: Yes Carla.

The cyan girl said still reading her book.

Carla: Why is... she laughing like that?

Carla asked the cyan girl. The cyan girl looked away from her book for a second and looked at the orange girl.

Orange girl: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

And the orange girl was still laughing like a maniac. She was laughing so hard that she was slammed her fist on her desk repeatedly. She couldn't even breath. The cyan girl only looked at her for a split second and then looked away from her and continued reading her book.

Cyan girl: She's lost her mind.

The cyan girl said as that was her answer to Carla's question.

Orange girl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The orange girl was still laughing.

Orange girl: HAHAHAHAHA... hahahaha... haha... ha... *SIGH*!

But as you can obviously see she finally stopped.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Oh wow honey your so funny. *Giggle* Thats the best joke I've heard in a while. *Giggle*

Carla: Joke? What joke?

Orange girl: You know the joke about Kenny and the shy boy being friends *Giggle* that was priceless.

The orange girl giggled leaving Carla utterly confused.

Carla: *sigh* I knew she wouldn't believe me.

Carla said to herself shaking her head.

Carla: Honey that wasn't a joke.

Orange girl: *Giggle* what do you mean? Of course that was a joke honey. *Giggle*

Carla: Honey I'm not joking! I'm serious!

Orange girl: *Giggle* Come on honey you can't really be serious. You really expect me to believe that sh*t! I mean Pervy Magee friends with the shy boy! *Giggle* If that ain't a fat load of sh*t I don't know what is! *Giggle*

The orange girl said to carla laughing.

Carla: Honey I'm not kidding. I'm being for real.

Carla said to the orange girl speaking the truth.

Orange girl: Oh yeah honey. Are you sure? Are you for real being for real with me?

Carla: For real for real honey!

Carla said as she nodded her head. She sounded completely sure, but the orange girl wasn't convinced.

Orange girl: TCH well that still ain't enough to convince me honey. I'm gonna need some proof from ya.

Cyan girl: Well what if I said she isn't lying. Is that proof enough.

The cyan girl said to the orange girl, but wasn't exactly looking at her when she said that as the cyan girl was too busy reading her book.

Orange girl: What?

The orange girl said as she turned to the cyan girl.

Orange girl: Woah Hang on. Are you actually saying you believe her?

The orange girl asked looking confused and yet surprised.

Cyan girl: Yes that's exactly what I'm saying.

The cyan girl answered as she looked away from her book and looked straight at the orange girl.

Orange girl: W-Wait... Really?

The orange girl asked the cyan girl, and the cyan girl nodded her head yes as a reply. The orange girl was staggered.

Orange girl: You gotta be kidding me. There's no way.

The orange girl said to herself.

Orange girl: So you actually f*cking believe in that crap too?

Cyan girl: Yes I do.

The cyan girl answered. The orange girl was a little surprised to hear this, but she still felt like this was all a joke.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Oh come on girl. Your just messin' with me. You gotta be kidding too right? *Giggle*

The orange girl said as she giggled, but the cyan girl the cyan girl wasn't laughing at all. In fact she looked pretty serious.

Cyan girl: Look at me does it look like I'm kidding.

The cyan girl said in a serious tone. When she said that the orange girl immediately stopped giggling. She looked at the cyan girls face and she saw how serious the cyan girl really was and the seriousness of her face made the orange girl feel kinda... uncomfortable... and a little nervous too.

Orange girl: (Whoa... her face. I've never seen that look on her face before, I mean she always so damn serious, but this look is different. Is she really telling the truth. N-No way.) S-So hang on! Your saying... You guys really ain't joking? Like your actually serious about this?

The cyan girl nodded her head. The orange girl was completely shocked. Her eyes widened again, but this time more widened than before. She quickly turned her head to Carla.

Orange girl: S-So you really were telling the truth Carla?

Carla: *sigh* Yeah I was. I know... it's kinda weird to hear, but it's true.

Carla sighed forcing a smile as she rubbed her arm a little.

Orange girl: (Holy sh*t.)

The orange girl had no idea what to say. She turned and looked at Danny.

Orange girl: but I-I don't f*cking get it. How the hell do you know all this Carla?

The orange girl asked Carla.

Carla: Well because I've seen them talk before honey.

This caught the orange girl by surprise.

Orange girl: Really?

Carla: Uh Yeah!

Orange girl: But... since when then?

Carla: Um... well... since junior high honey.

Orange girl: Since junior high!?

The orange girl said in disbelief.

Carla: Yup!

Orange girl: Holy sh*t... so you've really seen them together since then.

Carla: Mm-Hmm

Carla nodded. The orange girl turned her head to the cyan girl.

Orange girl: and you too girl?

The cyan girl also nodded her head.

Orange girl: Wow... Well I'll be damned.

The orange girl stood there looking dumbfounded. She then turned and looked at Danny.

Orange girl: So Kenny's friends with the shy boy huh? Who would would've thunk it.

Carla: So now do you believe me honey?

Orange girl: Umm...

The orange girl thinking as she was playing with one of her low pigtails.

Orange girl: Well I guess so.

The orange girl said still sounding unsure.

Carla: *sigh* Finally!

Carla sighed as she looked relieved. All 3 girls turned their attention to Danny. He was again still looking out the window staring off into space.

Orange girl: But there's kinda one thing I still don't get.

Carla: And what's that honey?

Carla asked as she smiled at her orange eyed friend.

Orange girl: Why would the shy boy wanna be friends with Kenny? Those 2 are nothing alike?

The orange girl asked looking back at Carla.

Carla: Huh... you know honey... honestly I don't really know why either. I was just wondering the same thing.

Carla said as she looked at Danny.

Orange girl: So you don't know?

Carla: No. Not a clue.

Carla said shaking her head at the orange girl.

Orange girl: So you don't know either huh. Hmm...

The orange girl was thinking and as she was thinking a thought came to her.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Hey ya know now that I think of it...

Carla: Hmm?

Carla looked at the orange girl.

Orange girl: If the shy boys friends with Kenny, wouldn't that mean the shy boys a pervert too?

Orange girl said as she giggled.

Carla: What?! Why the hell would you think that honey?

Carla said as she looked weirded out from that question.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Come on honey think about. I'm mean like why else would those 2 be friends if they weren't both a couple of perv's. You gotta admit honey, it would make a lot of sense. *Giggle*

The orange girl said giggling some more.

Carla: Well I guess I can see why you would think that.

Carla looked back at Danny.

Carla: But I seriously doubt Danny's a perv. He doesn't look like that guy. He looks too innocent. Plus he's seems more respectful you know what I mean?

The orange girl also looked back at Danny.

Orange girl: Yeah I guess your right Carla. The shy boy really doesn't look like the pervy type, but if that ain't the reason then why do you think Kenny would be friends with him?

Carla: Hmm... Well if I had to guess... maybe it's because Kenny's just being nice with him.

Orange girl: Whoa wait a second honey! *Giggle* Did you really just say that?! Kenny's just being nice with him! *Giggle* I mean it's true that he can be pretty nice, but he's only like that with girls he thinks is sexy or something. With guys though... It's the f*cking opposite.

Carla: Nah I don't think that's true honey.

Orange girl: What?

Carla: Honestly... I think that tough guy shtick he pulls off is just a dumb facade.

Carla said as playing with her ponytail for some reason.

Carla: Deep down I think he's kind of a nice guy.

Carla said smiling a little. The orange girls eyes widened when she heard this.

Orange girl: *GASP* HOLD UP! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HONEY!?

The orange girl shouted with a huge grin on her face.

Carla: Huh?

Orange girl: DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING NICE ABOUT KENNY!

Carla: *BLUSH* UH N-NO!

Carla began to blush ferociously. She quickly look away from the orange girl hiding her face from her. Looks like she just got caught.

Orange girl: O-M-G I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LOVE HIM!

The orange girl shouted joyfully.

Carla: UGH NO I DON'T!

Carla shouted embarrassed as her face was glowing red.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Yes you do honey!

The orange girl said poking Carla's face teasingly.

Carla: NO! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T! I HATE HIM!

Carla shouted sounding flustered as hell.

Orange girl: *Giggle* You love him! You love him! You love him!

The orange girl sang teasingly.

Carla: UGH PLEASE HONEY STOP IT!

Carla begged her friend as she looked and felt completely and utterly embarrassed.

And as for the cyan girl well... she was just sitting their blankly watching her friends do their thing.

Cyan girl: *sigh*

The cyan girl sighed as she shook her head. The orange girl just kept on teasing Carla, but then...

"RIIIIING"

The final bell had rung. Meaning that the 1st day of school was finally over. Everyone in the class room looked up at as they heard the bell.

Carla: Huh?

Carla's and her friends also looked when they heard the bell.

Carla: Umm was that the bell?

Carla asked her cyan haired friend. The cyan girl nodded.

Cyan girl: Yes. In fact that was the final.

Orange girl: Wow so it's already time to leave? Dayum time went by quick!

The orange girl said them.

After that we see Ms. Bella stand up from her desk and walked towards the front of the class facing everyone.

Ms. Bella: Well everyone class is over now. *Giggle* Have a great day today everybody. I hope to see you all tomorrow. *Giggle* Bye everyone.

Ms. Bella said as she waved at everyone in class goodbye.

"BYE MS. BELLA"

The whole class said waving back at their teacher. Ms. Bella smiled at everyone before she had exited the room. Carla and her friends also waved goodbye to her right before she left.

Orange girl: *SIGH* About f*cking time.

The orange girl sighed in relief she stood up from her chair and stretched her arms out. She sighed once more after she finished stretching.

Orange girl: I was waiting for this class to finally be over.

Carla: *Giggle* Yeah me too.

Carla giggled as she got up from her seat as well.

Orange girl: So honey, do you have any plans later? Cuz I was think that the 3 of us should head to the mall. There's a cute pair of jeans that I know would look super sexy on you hun.

Carla: *sigh* Sorry Honey. As much as I'd love to hang out at the mall I can't.

Orange girl: Huh?! B-But why not honey?!

The orange girl asked sounding shocked.

Carla: UGH Because, I got a butt load of homework.

Carla said with a annoyed expression on her face.

Orange girl: Homework?! What!? You have Homework!?

Carla: *sigh* Yeah a lot of it.

Carla sighed in annoyance

Orange girl: TCH Well thats f*cked up! Who the hell gives out homework on the first day!

Carla: Believe me... honey you'd be surprised.

Orange girl: *sigh* That's really stupid.

The orange girl said crossing her arms as she looked a little upset.

Carla: Yeah I know, but whatcha gonna do. *sigh* Homework is homework.

Carla sighed as she grabbed her yellow purse.

Orange girl: TCH Do you really have to Carla? Come on honey just forget about the stupid homework. Let's go hang out.

The orange girl said trying to convince Carla to hang out.

Carla: I'm sorry honey, but all the homework I got is due tomorrow so I gotta do it.

Carla explained even though she'd rather hang out with her friends than do her homework. The orange girl looked really disappointed.

Orange girl: UGH your a party pooper.

The orange girl said in a bored and disappointed tone as she crossed her arms.

Carla: Hey! It's not like I wanna do it honey I have to!

Carla said as she felt a little offended being called a party pooper.

Orange girl: *Giggle* I know honey I know. I was just kidding. *Giggle*

The orange girl giggled. Carla rolled her eyes and smiled.

Orange girl: Well if we can't today, then how about Friday instead? Sound good honey?

Carla: Hmm... Well the mall does sound like a good idea and I guess no one ever gets homework on a Friday so... Yeah I guess that sounds good.

Carla said smiling at the orange girl.

Orange girl: *Giggle* Then it's settled.

The orange girl said smiling back at Carla. She then turned and looked at the cyan girl.

Orange girl: and what about you? You coming too?

The cyan girl nodded agreeing to come.

Cyan girl: I mean I got nothing better to.

Carla: *Giggle* Then Friday it is!

Carla said happily.

The orange girl and cyan girl nodded in agreement.

"DING"

Out of nowhere the girls heard something make a ding sound. The orange girl looked down as heard the sound coming from her pocket. She shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Turns the ding sound was a text message that from her phone. She looked at the text and it was from her dad. The text reads...

"I'm outside. Get in the car and hurry up. I don't have time to wait."

Orange girl: UGH what a pain!

The orange girl groaned.

Carla: What's wrong honey?

Carla asked concerned.

Orange girl: *sigh* My dads here to pick me up.

The orange girl said sounding annoyed.

Carla: Aww what.

Carla said as she looked a bit sad.

DING DING DING*

3 more text appeared on her phone from her dad, and all 3 of those text told her to hurry up. The orange girl looked completely annoyed.

Orange girl: God he's so f*cking annoying. Sorry honey I gotta go now.

Carla: *Giggle* It's alright honey. Besides We'll see each other tomorrow anyways so it's no problem.

Orange girl: *sigh* Yeah I know, but I'm gonna miss ya so much honey.

The orange girl said as she wrapped her arms around Carla hugging her.

Carla: Aww honey.

Carla hugged the orange girl back.

Carla: I'm gonna miss ya too.

Carla and the orange girl are cuddling once again like they did in the beginning of class. The cyan girl just sat there and watched them cuddle. She sighed and shook her head.

Cyan girl: *sigh* I really don't understand you two need to keep hugging all the time.

The cyan girl said as she sighed.

Orange girl: TCH oh shut up and get in here.

The orange girl said as she grabbed the cyan girls arm and pulled into the cuddle party catching the cyan girl by surprise once again, and just like before she was squished in between them.

Carla: *Giggle*

Orange girl: *Giggle*

Cyan girl: ...?

Carla and the orange were giggling and cuddling, and the cyan girl was just looking pretty emotionless for someone who's getting hugged, but she's always like this.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING*

More text messages were popping up in the orange girls phone.

Orange girl: OOOOOH MY GOOOOD!

The orange girl groaned loudly. The orange girl then grabbed her phone again and decided texted back her father. She look really unhappy as she texted

"ALRIGHT! IM COMING ALREADY!"

The orange girl then sent the text. She turned and faced her friends.

Orange girl: *sigh* Well I better go before my dad throws a stupid fit with me. *Giggle* DUCES LADIES!

The orange girl said waving goodbye to her friends. Both Carla and the cyan girl waved back.

Carla: *Giggle* Bye Honey! See ya tomorrow! Luv ya!

Carla said in cutesy voice.

Orange girl: Luv ya too honey bunny! Bye!

Orange girl said in a cutesy voice as well.

Carla: Bye!

They said one last time before the orange girl had now exited the classroom and left home. The cyan girl then grabbed her cyan colored purse.

Cyan girl: Well Carla I should take my leave as well.

She said calmly.

Carla: Aww you have to leave too cutie.

Carla said sadly.

Cyan girl: Yeah I have to go. I need to head to the library and turn in my book or else I'll get a fine.

Carla: Oh Alright. Well then I guess I'll see ya tomorrow cutie.

Carla said waving at the cyan girl. The cyan girl smiled and nodded at Carla waving back.

Cyan girl: Later Carla.

She said taking her leaving.

Carla: Bye cutie.

Carla said smiling at the cyan girl as she had now left the class... and now... she was alone. She looked around and saw all the girls in the classroom saying their goodbyes to each other and after saying their goodbyes all of the girls were leaving now and heading home. Carla saw everyone exiting the door.

Carla: (Everyone's leaving now.)

The whole classroom was now completely empty she was the only one left in the class.

Carla: (Yeah I should probably get going too.)

Carla looked down at her yellow purse and saw all bunch of papers inside it.

Carla: (My homework isn't gonna finish itself.) *SIGH*

Carla sighed loudly as she grabbed yellow purse and took her leave, she was about to walk out of the door, but then...

?: *snore* zzz

Carla suddenly hear a noise and it sounded like snoring. Carla stopped her tracks.

Carla: Huh? Hang on... what was...

Carla turned around and looked back in the class. She saw someone. Looks like she wasn't alone

Carla: Someone's still in here? Who is that?

Carla walked closer to see it was and when she looked closely, she saw the person with their head down and they seem to be... sleeping, but when she looked even closer she knew who this person was.

Danny: zzz *snore* zzz

Carla: Danny?

It was our shy protagonist Danny who was still in the classroom alone with her.

Carla: OMG it is Danny!

She said surprised.

Danny: zzz...

It seems Danny had fallen asleep probably while we were focusing on Carla and her friends conversations.

Danny: zzz...

Yup he was sound asleep. Carla stood there and watch Danny sleep.

Carla: (Wow... he's out like a light.) *Giggle*

Carla giggled as she smiled at him.

RING*

The intercom came on.

Intercom: All students please exit the building unless you are part of an after school club activity. I repeat if you are not part of a club please exit the building. Thank you and have a great day.

The intercom said which Carla was listening to. Carla looked at the clock it's been 7 minutes since the bell rang.

Carla: Oh crap!

She said when she saw the time. She looked back Danny.

Carla: I have to go wake him up!

She exclaimed as she walked to desk.

Carla: Uhh hey!

She said loudly as she was in front of him now.

Danny: zzz...

Carla: Umm Danny?

Carla said tapping his shoulder.

Carla: Hey uh Danny!

Carla shook him a little.

Carla: It's time to get up now!

Carla said in a kindly tone.

Danny: zzz...

Danny was still sleeping though.

Carla: Hey wake up! Danny! Danny!

Carla was shaking him a little bit harder.

Danny: Mmm... Ngmm...

Danny was now starting to respond. He was starting to get up.

Carla: *GASP* He's waking up. Danny wake up! Come on wake up.

She shook harder and this caused Danny to put his head up.

Danny: Hmm?

Danny rubbed his eyes.

Danny: Huh? What?

Danny was looking at Carla, but Danny eyes were squinted his eyes because his vision was kinda blurry, but luckily his vision was starting to clear up.

Carla: Oh your up now! *Giggle* Hey again!

Carla said as she smiled at Danny.

Danny: Oh... Hey Carla.

Danny said in a tired tone, but he was sort of half asleep when he said it. Danny closed his eyes again.

Danny: (Wait... CARLA?!)

but then his eyes completely widened as he realized that Carla was literally in front of him. She was still smiling at him. He was definitely awake now.

Danny: AHHHHHH!

Danny yelled loudly, but then... the chair started tip over.

Danny: WOAH WOAH! AHHHH!

And because of that Danny felt backwards and...

BASH*

He had hit the ground. Mainly the back his head.

Carla: *GASP* DANNY!

Carla shouted worriedly.

Danny: Ow! Ow!

Carla: Oh my god! A-Are you okay!

Carla asked worried as she quickly couched down to the floor next to him.

Danny: Ow!... my head ow!

Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

Carla: Oh my god! Uhh...

Carla started to feel a bit flustered.

Carla: U-Umm h-here!

Carla grabbed Danny by his arm with both her hands.

Carla: L-Lemme help you up Okay.

She said as she began pulling Danny up from the ground. She helped him stood up.

Danny: Ow!

Danny was still rubbing his head. Danny looked and saw his arm was being grabbed by Carla, then he looked up and saw Carla super close to him. Her beautiful yellow eyes were staring right at his.

Danny: *BLUSH*

Danny started to blush hard. Danny pulled his arm out from her grasp and backed up away from in fear.

Carla: ?

When Danny pulled away, Carla had a concerned yet confused looked on her face. She was concerned for Danny because he hurt himself, but she was also confused because he pulled away after she just helped him out. Danny was so scared at that moment. He quickly turned around away from her direction.

Danny: (No no no no no no! Not this again! Oh man oh man oh man! W-Why! I don't get it! W-Why does she keep coming to me! W-Why can't she just leave me alone! What is her deal with me!)

While Danny was talking to himself... no scratch that... while Danny was panicking to himself, Carla was looking at him with a... questionable look on her face, but then she noticed something when she looked at him. Danny was scratching his arm. His face was red like a tomato, and he was shaking like he was freezing or something. Carla could see all of this. Once she saw all the things Danny was doing... she immediately started to smile. In fact she kinda looked like she was holding back a laugh. Anyways back to Danny panicking.

Danny: (Geez I just don't get it! Is she just... messing with me or something.)

Danny stopped scratching his arm at that thought. He didn't look like he was freaked out anymore, but instead... he looked a bit... sad for some reason.

Danny: ... *sigh* ... (I wouldn't be surprised if that was she trying to do.)

Danny looked down to the floor.

Danny: ... (why can't anyone just leave me...

Carla: *Giggle*

Suddenly Danny's train of thought got interrupted because he just heard a small giggle and it literally coming from Carla. Danny turned back around and looked at her.

Danny: Huh?

When Danny looked at her... she really was giggling.

Carla: *Giggle*

Danny: ... (What the... is she laughing?)

Carla: *Giggle*

Danny: ?

Carla: *Giggle* My gosh Danny.

Carla finally said something instead of giggling.

Carla: *Giggle* I really startled you again didn't I. *Giggle* Thats the second time this happened today. *Giggle* Your pretty jumpy huh?

Carla said giggling at Danny. Danny was blushing from her just giggling at him. He felt so embarrassed, but then...

Danny: Ow!

The pain was kicking in again. He was rubbing the back of his head again. Carla was still giggling a bit, but then...

Carla: *Giggle*... Hmm?

her giggling stopped as soon as she looked and saw Danny rubbing his head. Danny lightly touched area he got bashed in and one touch...

Danny: Ow ow Owowow!

Really felt painful to him, and because of this Carla wasn't smiling anymore and instead she began to look really worried for Danny. Just by looking at him she could tell he was hurting.

Carla: Hey!

Carla called out to Danny sounding worried.

Danny: Huh?

Danny looked back at Carla.

Carla: I-Is everything alright Danny?

She asked looking really concerned for him. Danny looked at bit puzzled.

Danny: (W-Why is she looking at me like that?)

Danny asked himself as he couldn't understand why she was looking so worried when she was looking at.

Danny: (Uhh... W-What should I do? W-What should I say?)

Danny had no idea how to respond to her, but he couldn't just keep her waiting.

Danny: ... Uh... W-What... do you mean?

Was his response to her... finally.

Carla: Um... I-I mean your head.

She pointed at Danny's head.

Carla: Is it... okay? Cuz it kinda look like you bumped it pretty hard when you fell.

She asked. Danny looked and touched the back of his head.

Danny: O-Oh y-you mean that... heh heh... Uh yeah my head Alright. I mean yeah I did fall pretty hard, b-but hey it's not like it's serious or anything. Heh heh.

Danny said with a quivering smile and laughing in the most nervous way possible.

Carla: *SIGH* What a relief.

Carla sighed in relief.

Carla: *Giggle* You had me worried a bit there Danny. *Giggle*

She giggled.

Danny: Um yeah I-I'm sorry.

Danny said shyly.

Carla: *Giggle* No don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides I should be the one who should apologize for startling you like that... *Giggle* Twice.

Carla said giggling at the thought of scaring the crap out of Danny two times in one day.

Danny: Uh its Okay... Things like this just happens heh heh. P-Plus I'm kinda use to it anyway.

Danny said looking at the ground while rubbing his neck in shy gesture.

Carla: ?

Carla had a "?" Symbol floating on top of her head.

Carla: Wait... your use to it?

Carla exclaimed Carla looking baffled.

Carla: D-Danny whats that supposed to mean?!

Carla asked as she looked worried again.

Carla: Y-You mean this usually happens to you?

Danny: Uh... well... I wouldn't say usually... uh I-It's just... sort of something t-that happens sometimes... t-to me.

Danny rubbed the back of his head in the pain spot.

Danny: In a way y-you c-could say I'm a little clumsy. Heh heh heh.

Another nervously fake laugh coming from the Shy Boy.

Carla: Oh Umm *Giggle* Yeah I kinda already figured as much Dude. *Giggle*

Carla giggled smiling at our shy boy again.

Danny: *BLUSH*

Danny blushed once again. It seems every time Carla giggled and smiled at him he blushes, it's possible that not many girls had smiled at Danny much may be the reason he blushes so much. At least that's what I think. Danny looked away from Carla smiling nervously and as he looked away he saw and noticed that the whole entire classroom was completely empty.

Danny: ... W-Whoa w-whats going on? W-Why is the class empty? W-Where did everybody go?

Danny asked with is eyes wide. He looked shocked apparently he didn't know the class was empty and he just realized it now. Carla walked up to him.

Carla: *Giggle* Everyone left and went home Danny.

Carla explained answering his question.

Danny: Wait Went home?

Carla: Mm-Hmm.

Carla nodded.

Carla: it's 2:17 already so schools over dude.

Carla pointed at the clock Danny turned and looked at the clock and it was 2:17.

Danny: O-Oh.

Carla: and I was trying to wake you up to tell you *Giggle* but then you just freaked out and fell.

Danny: Oh... um s-sorry

Carla: *Giggle* Don't sweat it.

Carla said kindly.

Danny: heh heh... um... well I guess...

Danny picked up his blue backpack.

Danny: I better get home too.

Danny was walking towards the exit.

Carla: H-Hey! Wait up Danny! Hang on!

Carla called out to Danny.

Danny: Huh?

Danny turned and looked back at her as she walked up to him and when she walked up to him she was grinning.

Carla: *Giggle* Lemme come with you.

Danny: *BLUSH* W-What!?

Danny blushed at the all of sudden bold move Carla just did.

Danny U-Uhh... w-what did you say?

Danny asked stuttering.

Carla: *Giggle* I said I'll come with.

Danny: *BLUSH* Y-Y-You'll come with... as in... go with me?

Carla: Um yeah duh isn't that what It means.

Danny: Uh... b-but... w-why?

Carla: *Giggle* Well why not?

Carla grabbing her yellow purse.

Carla: I mean we're both leaving and we're both heading outside campus so it's only natural that we go together right?

Danny: (CRAP! There's no arguing with that!)

Carla: I mean... you are okay with that... aren't you?

Carla asked Danny kindly with a gentle smile on her face. Danny was paused for a moment... He didn't have much of a reaction to this and he didn't exactly know how to respond.

Danny: Uhh... umm... (Oh no? W-What should I say? Should I say yes or should I turn her down. W-Well in all honesty I kinda wanna say no, but... I can't just do that... especially not now... it'd be rude!)

Danny looked back at Carla and she was still waiting for an answer.

Danny: ... *sigh*

Danny deeply sighed.

Danny: Umm Yeah... o-of course I'm okay with it.

Carla: *Giggle* Cool!

Carla said as she grinned beautifully. Danny was uncomfortable with his choice, but he knew what he did was right.

Carla: Well we better get the hell out of here Danny or else the teachers will kick us out themselves.

Carla said as she walked past Danny and she began walking in the hall, but she stopped as she looked back at Danny and saw he was just standing there behind.

Carla: *Giggle* Well are you coming or what dude.

Carla asked snickering a little.

Danny: Oh.. uh... right?

Danny nodded Carla smiled at him and began to walk again.

Danny: (Geez I just wanna go home.) *sigh*

Danny said to himself as sighed. He began walking as well following Carla.

2 minutes later

The time right now was 2:22 PM. About 12 minutes ago the first day school had already ended and everybody already went on home. All the students of south side high school all had their own way home. Some took off in the school buses, and some took off through getting picked by a car, but most of the students at south side would rather walk home and that's the majority of the students in the school, but of course we are not focusing on the all the other students and what they do. Right now we are focusing on our shy protagonist Danny Martinez who has seem to have gotten himself into a real bind with one of the popular girls of south side high school if not the most popular girl and the name of this girl is Carla Sanchez. What kind of bind did they get into? Well it's seems our little shy protagonist somehow got to be in a uncomfortable situation. (Well at least to him it's an uncomfortable situation.) so why don't we just watch and see.

Both Danny and Carla were walking with each other. They were both exiting the schools building as it was time to leave. In one hand we can see Carla just walking down the hall like normal minding her own business, but on the other hand we can see Danny blushing and shaking like hell. Nervous wreck as always. He looked so afraid at that moment. He was literally walking with one of the prettiest girls in the whole school. Danny looked to the left at her as she was walking next him. Carla was so beautiful. She had cute bright yellow eyes, had a really pretty face, and had nice long black hair and it looked even nicer in a ponytail like she had right now. How does this girl not have a boyfriend yet. Danny was blushing at just the sight of her, but then... Danny's eyes unfortunately wondered a bit as he looked at her... and it looks like her face wasn't the only that was beautiful. Her curvaceous body was as well. He blushed even harder. (Good thing Carla didn't notice.)

~Flashback~

Danny getting a quick little flashback as he remembered Kenny saying something to him earlier.

Kenny: Sexy piece of a*s ain't she, am I right?

Kenny said smirking giving a thumbs up.

~Flashback over~

This memory combined with him looking at Carla's body made Danny blush even more harder. Danny looked away from Carla and he shook his head trying to forget.

Danny: *BLUSH* (Damn you kenny!)

After he shook the memory away, Danny then looked at the ground.

Danny: (I-I can't believe this happening right now!)

Danny looked back at Carla nervously.

Danny: (I-I can't believe I'm a-actually walking w-with her o-of all people. H-How in the world did I get myself into this situation?!)

Danny had sweat running down his face. As Danny was... well being Danny. We look Carla was looking to her right at Danny and saw him... nervously looking around as he was walking and she also noticed his red blushing face.

Carla: *Giggle*

All Carla did was just giggle and smile at him.

Carla: *Giggle* Wow Danny! *Giggle* So it really is true what they say.

Carla said which interrupted Danny's train of thought.

Danny: H-Huh?

Danny looked at Carla while she smiled at him.

Carla: *Giggle* You really are a Shy Boy aren't you.

Carla said giggling at Danny.

Danny: S-Shy Boy?... *sigh*

Danny sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Danny: I-Is everyone still calling me that?

Danny asked in a quiet tone.

Carla: Wait still? You mean you've been called that before?

Danny: *sigh* Y-Yes... a lot of times actually.

He said shyly looking away.

Carla: Oh *Giggle* Well I can see why now. The name actually suit you perfectly.

Carla teased.

Danny: (H-Hey was that an insult or a compliment.)

Danny felt somewhat offended.

Carla: Though I don't really get why your so shy.

Danny: Huh?

Carla: I mean it's not like you can't talk to anyone. How come you never talk to anybody.

Danny didn't know how to respond. No one has ever asked him that question.

Danny: Umm... it's... kind of... it's something I don't really... want to talk about.

Carla: Hmm? Why not?

Danny: *sigh* I don't know... I guess it's just too embarrassing to talk about.

Carla: Oh I see.

Carla kind of looked a bit worried.

Carla: W-Well I won't pressure you to tell me if you don't want to. I-I'm just curious is all. Ha ha ha.

Carla said laughing nervously.

Carla: Uh but if your such shy guy, than how come I've seen you socialize?

Danny: W-What do you mean.

Carla: *Giggle* I mean you've got some great friends. You know like Kenny. Your friends with him right? So if your so shy how did manage to become friends with that perv of all people?

Carla asked as she kept on walking. Once Carla asked this to Danny, he sort of smiled a little.

Danny: Well... that's actually a funny story now that you brought it up. I sort of met him in middle school a few years back.

Carla: W-Wow... you've been friends with him for that long.

Danny: Yes... but it's kind of a long story and I don't really have much time to tell it. I have to get home soon or else I'm gonna starve. Heh heh.

Danny grabbed on to his stomach. Carla nodded in agreement.

Carla: *Giggle* Don't worry I understand.

Carla looked down at her purse.

Carla: *SIGH* I got all this homework I need to do anyways, but I'm pretty surprised that you guys actually got a long. Oh and Ashton too. I'd never would of thought you would be friends with those two dweebs.

Danny: Yeah *Chuckle* neither did I.

Danny laughed.

Carla: *Giggle*

Carla laughed along with him for a bit.

Carla: Well at least you have some great friends to hang out with. *sigh* Even if one of them is perverted jerk.

Carla said in an agitated tone. From this Danny couldn't help, but smile at that statement she made.

Danny: Man... You must really hate Kenny.

Carla: Well... I wouldn't go as far to say I hate him. Just... some of things that he does.

Carla said as she twirled a lock of hair. She actually sounded insecure when she said it.

Danny: ... Uhh... did something... happen between you... too?

Carla: UGH you have no idea.

Carla rolled her eyes.

Danny: (Geez Kenny. W-What did you do?)

Danny thought.

2 more minutes later.

While Danny was a somewhat light hearted conversation with Carla, the two had made it to the exit and they walked out the door exiting the building. As they walked outside to the parking of the school their was only a hand full of students still around after school hours. It was just a bunch of groups of friends hanging out around the school. Danny and Carla looked around at all of the people outside. Danny touched his stomach. He felt so uncomfortable being around these people that it's making him nauseous.

Carla: Well that's weird.

Carla stated looking surprised.

Carla: There's still people here? I thought everybody would've been gone by now, but I guess not.

Carla said still surprised. Carla looked down at her pocket and took out her phone.

She turned it on and started dialing a few numbers.

Carla: Hopefully Papa picks up.

Carla said as she pressed call. She put her phone near her ear waiting for someone to pick up, but as she was waiting for the phone to answer Danny was looking at her, but then he took his own phone and looked at the time. The time was currently 2:30 PM. Danny had a very stressed out look on his face.

Danny: *sigh* (I don't have a lot of time. I need to get home before it gets dark.)

Danny looked up at the blue semi cloudy sky.

Danny: (... b-but.)

Danny looked back at Carla who had sighed because her phone went straight to voicemail so she had to dial the number and call again.

Danny: (I don't if I should just leave without her knowing. I mean that'd be rude to just leave like that. *sigh* but I gotta go.)

Danny rubbed hair as he was thinking. As for Carla she sighed once again as the phone straight to voicemail.

Carla: *sigh* Damn it. He's not answering.

Carla shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket.

Carla: Looks like I'm not getting a ride home. Guess I gotta walk home then. Hey Danny.

Danny train of thought got once again interrupted as Carla called out to him.

Danny: Um yes?

Carla: Listen I'd really love to stay and chat with you some more, but I kinda gotta get going. So I'm sorry, but that I have to cut our conversation short.

Carla said as she smiled kindly at Danny.

Danny: O-Oh uh I-It's Cool. Uh if you really need to go then you should go.

Danny said as he had a quivering smile. He felt so relieved.

Danny: Well... bye!

Danny as he was about to walk away, but then...

Carla: Huh? H-Hey! Hold up!

Carla grabbed Danny's arm.

Danny: (AHHHHH! SHES TOUCHING MY ME!)

Danny was really scared now.

Carla: Before you leave there's still one more question I need to ask you.

Danny looked back at Carla confused.

Danny: W-What? One more question?

Carla: Mm-hmm.

Carla nodded. Danny didn't really want to keep on talking with Carla, but he didn't really had any other choices so...

Danny: ... *sigh*

He just agreed to.

Danny: Y-Yeah s-sure. Um but what is it that you wanna ask me?

Carla: Well it's just...

Carla looked away for split second. She looked kinda sorrowful.

Carla: I wanna know... do you... not like... being around me.

She asked in a sad tone.

Danny: W-What?

Carla: W-Well it's just that... y-you've kinda look a bit... tense lately... and I feel like... it might be because of me.

Carla said with a guilty look on her face. Danny felt tensed up.

Danny: w-what ... N-No... no way. T-That's not it.

Danny said as he shook his head nervously. Carla looked at Danny in the and for some odd reason she started scowling at him.

Carla: Ugh seriously dude.

She said as she looked right into his eyes intensely. So intense that he felt so much pressure.

Carla: Do you really think I can't tell that your lying.

Danny: *GULP* (Oh man! She saw right through me.)

Danny pupils shrunk.

Carla: *sigh* I wasn't born yesterday ya know. So don't think you can fool me that easily Danny.

He was caught red handed. Danny looked away as he felt ashamed.

Danny: I'm... I'm s-sorry.

Danny apologized, but still Carla scowled at him.

Carla: Hmph! Yeah well you better be!

She said as she crossed her arms. Danny rubbed his neck. He really did feel ashamed.

Carla: *Giggle* I mean really it's not like I'm gonna be mad with you or anything.

Danny: H-Huh?

Danny looked back at Carla and she wasn't mad anymore. She was actually smiling instead.

Carla: I just wanted know if I was the reason you've been so jumpy lately is all. I won't be mad at you if that's the case. So just tell me.

Danny looked a little dumbfounded, but she was right. Although Danny wanted to spare her feelings, he built up the courage to tell the truth.

Danny: *sigh* Okay... y-you got me. To tell you the truth... You really make feel uncomfortable, b-but it's not just you! I'm just like that with everyone. Like you said... I'm a shy boy.

Once Danny told her the truth Carla couldn't help but smile.

Carla: Yeah I know that, but I don't know why you need to be so shy around me.

Danny: ?

Carla: *Giggle* We are friends after all. So there's no point being so shy.

Carla said smiling proudly at Danny, but when Carla said this Danny... was completely stunned.

Danny: F-... Friends?... D-Did you just say we're... F-Friends?

Carla: *Giggle* Yeah that's what I said.

Carla said grinning cutely. Danny was in disbelief.

Danny: B-But how? Why would... you... I mean... this is... we... we just met.

Danny stuttered.

Carla: Yeah so! *Giggle* What's the big deal? I get that we've only just met today, but I can already tell you'll be a great guy friend.

Danny was so shocked...

Danny: B-...but... I... you... me...

... that he couldn't even speak right. The way he was speaking made Carla smirk.

Carla: *Giggle* Gosh Danny what's with you? *Giggle* Your acting like you've never been friends with a girl before.

Danny's eyes widened when she said that. Danny looked down at the ground and blushed hard. Carla noticed this and when she saw his red face she was bit questionable.

Carla: Huh?... Wow your so red. What's wrong?

Danny: UH N-NOTHING!

Danny shouted out of no where as he turned around trying to hide his face. Leaving Carla in confusion.

Carla: Um... (Gosh what's his deal?... and why's he so red? Was it something I said?... but all I said was...) *GASP*

Carla gasped as she was utterly shocked. She had finally cracked the code.

Carla: OMG!... OMG!... N-No way!

Danny: Huh?

Danny looked back her.

Carla: N-No way! D-Don't tell me! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN FRIENDS WITH A GIRL BEFORE!

Carla shouted in surprise.

Danny: (AHHHH! CRAP SHE FOUND ME OUT!)

Danny was so humiliated that a girl found out a secret of his. (Honestly I'm not that surprised.)

Carla: *GASP* That's what it is isn't! I'm right aren't I!

Danny: ... Um... n-no.

Danny answered without making any eye contact with her.

Carla: *GASP* Holy sh*t I am!

Danny: (DAMN IT!)

Carla: So is that why you've been so jumpy around me? Because I'm a girl!

Carla asked as she looked curious. Danny was shaking and sweating. A girl found him out. He didn't want to go to this school anymore. He wanted to leave town and hide from society for the rest of his life, but... it was no use.

Danny: *SIGH*

Danny sighed as he bowed his head down in defeat... and gave her one simple nod with his head still down answering Carla's question.

Carla: Your... really that shy?

Danny nodded again. His head still was down.

Carla was shocked to here this. She started to feel concerned for Danny.

Carla: Wow... that's kinda surprising... Hey wait hang on! There's no way that's actually true! Are you just trying to mess with me again?!

Carla asked as she scowled again. Danny lifted his head up and he saw Carla staring down at him. It was the most terrifying stare that he had ever seen.

Danny: AHHH! No no no no! I'm not! I'm not! I swear! I swear! I mean of course I've spoken to a girl before, b-but I've never been close in a close relationship with one!

Danny said panicking as he waved his hands and shook his head.

Carla: OH BULL SH*T!

Carla shouted as she was very agitated. Good thing it was a censored. She looked at Danny right in the eye.

Carla: I can't honestly be the only girl you've ever been this close to.

She said as she started to calm down a bit.

Carla: It's way to unbelievable.

Danny: Y-Yeah well... believe it... because it's true.

Danny said shamefully as he dropped his head shamefully, but Carla wasn't buying it she looked unconvinced.

Carla: Really?

She said in a serious tone. Danny couldn't say anything and just nodded instead. Carla was still convinced. She sighed.

Carla: *sigh* Oh come on this can't be actually true, There must have been at least one girl you've been friends with before.

Danny's eyes widened a bit as Carla said that to him and it triggered something in his head. He slowly looked down to his chest and saw the Lucky Blue Star Necklace that he forgot he was wearing. As Danny looked at it... he then remembered...

~Flashback~

He remembered about his childhood friend. The little girl with gorgeous pink hair. He was remembering about her.

Little girl: *Giggle*

The little girl was giggling as she was running in a field.

Little girl: BOO BEAR! BOO BEAR! LETS PLAY! LETS PLAY!

She shouted in excitement.

~Flashback over~

The flashback had ended and we take a good look at Danny's face. He looked like he was in a daze, like he was lost in his train of thought. Carla was sort of confused because Danny had been silent for quite some time now.

Carla: Uh Danny? You there?

Danny: Huh?... Oh sorry.

Danny said as he had snapped out of his trance.

Danny: I was... well... I kind of just remembered.

Danny said looking Carla as he shyly smiled at her.

Danny: There... was... this one gir-

BAAAASH*

Unexpectedly Danny couldn't what he was saying as he had just got hit in the face by a backpack. A really familiar green backpack.

Danny: GAH!

As the backpack impacted on his face, he fell backwards and hit the ground. In the same exact spot he got hurt at when he also fell earlier.

Carla: *GASP*

Carla gasped covering her mouth with one hand as she just witnessed Danny getting hurt again.

Danny: Ow!

Danny said lifting himself up again while rubbing his cheek he got hit at.

?: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suddenly not to long after Danny heard laughing. Danny looked up and saw the person who was laughing at him.

Kenny: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Danny: K-Kenny?

It was his best friend Kenny.

Kenny: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Damn Danny! *Chuckle* I just knocked your a*s off your feet! *Chuckle*

Kenny laughed mocking Danny. Danny frowned at Kenny as still rubbed his cheek.

Danny: *sigh* You know that really hurt Kenny.

Kenny: Oh suck it up and be a man.

Kenny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Danny: Suck it up! You just hit me really hard!

Kenny: So what!? That was barely even anything! I practically didn't do jacksh*t to you.

Kenny said as he smirked mockingly.

Danny looked annoyed as Kenny just looked down at him smiling.

Carla: YOU JERK!

POW*

but he didn't smile for too long as Carla had just kicked Kenny right in the knee.

Kenny: OW! F*CK!

Kenny yelled as he kneeled down and held his knee.

Kenny: Ow Damn it! My f*cking knee!

Kenny looked up at Carla.

Kenny: Geez babe what the f*ck!

Carla: Don't babe me you a*shole! What the hell is your problem!

Carla shouted angrily at him.

Carla: Why the hell would you that to him!

Carla said pointing at Danny who was on still on the floor.

Kenny: What!? You mean hit him!? I was just playing around!

Carla scowled as usually at Kenny.

Carla: Hmph! Not only are you a perv, but you jerk too!

She said as she turned her face away from Kenny and crossed her arms in annoyance. This made Kenny feel a bit guilty. He sighed and stood up from the ground.

Kenny: Aw come on babe, don't be like that. I was just playing.

Kenny said sounding sympathetic.

Kenny: Plus my boys use to all the sh*t I do to him, right man?

Kenny asked Danny.

Danny: Y-Yeah!

Danny got up from the ground as well.

Danny: Don't worry about me Carla I'm Alright.

Danny said smiling nervously. Carla slightly looked back at Danny with a unconvinced look.

Kenny: See he's fine. He can take it.

Carla then looked at Kenny giving him a cold stare, but Kenny still smiled even if she was mad at him.

Carla: Hmph well your still a jerk.

Carla said as she faced away from Kenny again. Kenny just smiled anyways.

Kenny: *sigh* Yeah Yeah I love you too babe.

Kenny said boldly.

Carla: *BLUSH* S-Shut up!

Carla said as she heavily blushed, still not facing Kenny. Danny looked at both Kenny and Carla interacting with each other. Danny couldn't but just smile at them.

Ashton: YO!

We heard from a certain someone Called out from the distance.

Danny: Huh?

Danny looked to his left only to be surprised by a neon green backpack bashing into his face.

BASH*

Danny: GAH!

And once again he had fell on the floor again.

Carla: *GASP*

Carla gasped as she covered her mouth with left hand.

Ashton: WASSUP BLUE BOY!

That certain someone named Ashton said as he grinned widely looking down at Danny.

Carla: ASHTON!

Carla screamed angrily.

Ashton: Wha..?

Ashton looked to his left and saw Carla who looked really upset and also saw his older bro Kenny who was trying hard to not to laugh.

Ashton: Oh hey Carla wassup!

Ashton said smiling as he always does.

Danny: I'm okay!

Danny said still laying on the floor. Carla and Kenny looked down at Danny.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Told you.

Kenny said to Carla chuckling. Carla looked unamused.

Carla: *sigh*

She just sighed and face palmed her forehead.

1 minute later

We see Danny, Kenny, Carla, and Ashton all standing in a circle around each other and it seems that the 4 of them are having conversation.

Danny: Uhh... Kenny? What are you and Ashton still doing here? I thought you guys went home already.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Uh Yeah about that! I sort of have this now.

Kenny went into his pocket and took out and red piece of paper and showed it to Danny and Carla. The red paper turned out to be a ticket to detention.

Carla: A DETENTION SLIP!

Carla said in a shocked tone.

Carla: YOU GOT A DETENTION SLIP ON THE FIRST DAY!

Kenny: *Chuckle* Yup!

Carla looked so shocked. Danny also looked surprised.

Carla: Kenny what hell! Why do you have this!?

Carla said scolding at Kenny.

Danny: Yeah Kenny. W-What did you do?

Danny said added.

Kenny: I didn't do sh*t! The f*cking teacher over reacted. I mean all I did was just throw a pencil at him.

Kenny said as shrugged.

Danny: A pencil?

Kenny: Yeah.

Danny: W-Why?

Kenny shrugged once more.

Kenny: He got on my nerves so I threw it at his face. So he just started yelling at me and all that sh*t n front everyone and then he made me stay after class so he could yell at me even more and then he just gave me this sh*t. *Chuckle* You should saw how he looked. He was so f*cking mad. *Chuckle*

Kenny chuckled as he put the red slip back into his pocket. Carla shook her head in disappointment.

Carla: *sigh* I shouldn't be surprised. Only an idiot like you would get in trouble on the first day.

Carla said as she was unimpressed with Kenny's admittedly stupid decisions.

Carla: I swear, your the most reckless guy I've ever met.

Kenny: *Snicker* Am I the sexiest guy too?

Kenny said teasingly which made Carla blush again.

Carla: *BLUSH* UGH SHUT IT YOU PERV!

Carla shouted angrily, but it's not like Kenny was going to listen.

Kenny: *Chuckle*

He just laughed at her instead.

Danny: Well if that's why Kenny's still here then what are you still doing here Ashton?

Danny asked looking at Ashton.

Ashton: Huh? Oh I had to wait up for Kenny. Apparently our mom didn't want to walk home alone so she's making us walk home together. *sigh* and if we don't Well... she really won't be happy I can tell you that blue boy.

Ashton said with a bored expression on his face.

Danny: ...?

Danny was confused, but he decided to just forget it, but now we face our attention back at Kenny and Carla. Kenny looked at Carla with eyes that says "I love your sweet body." While Carla was looking back at Kenny with eyes that says "I hate your ugly guts." It was just silence between the two, but it was until Kenny spoke up.

Kenny: Well babe it's payback time.

Carla: Huh? What's that suppose to mean?

Kenny: Well you know since I told you why I'm still here, how bout you tell me why your still here. Oh and first how about by telling me what you were doing with my bud there.

Kenny asked her pointing at Danny. Carla looked over at Danny.

Kenny: Cuz I walked out here and just saw you two talking together.

Carla looked away from Danny and looked back at Kenny with an annoyed look on her face.

Carla: Yeah so. You got a problem with that.

She said sounding cold.

Kenny: Ah so you guys really were talking.

Kenny said slyly smiling at Carla. He then looked towards Danny and slyly smiled at him as well.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Well would you look at that. Danny you smooth talker.

Danny: ?

Danny looked weirded out.

Kenny: I didn't know you could talk with chicks.

Kenny said as he walked up to Danny and rested his hand on his shoulder.

Kenny: For years you were scared of these girls, but now look at you man. Your smooth talkin' with the sexiest girl in the city. *Chuckle* You lucky little sh*t.

Danny: ?

Our shy protagonist was utterly confused to say the least.

Kenny: Now I am proud of you man, but... I gotta say I'm a little pissed off at you now, are you trying to steal my girl from me?

Kenny asked referring to Carla as he looked a bit ticked off.

THUMP THUMP*

Out of nowhere, there was a heartbeat sound coming from the background.

THUMP THUMP*

And there it was again, But it looks like the heartbeat was coming from Carla herself. For some reason Carla's face turned red again.

Carla: *BLUSH* (I-I'm... His girl?)

Carla's heart felt like it just skipped a beat when Kenny said that she was his girl. As for Danny he didn't get what Kenny meant.

Danny: What?... Oh... Oh... Oh no no no i-its nothing like that Kenny! M-Me and Carla was just talking with each other a little thats it I swear!

Danny said nervously.

Kenny: Hahaha! Relax man I just f*cking with you. Hahahahaha!

Kenny laughed while patting Danny on the back.

Danny: *sigh*

Danny sighed in relief.

Ashton: Hey bro come on! Let's go already I'm hungry!

Ashton said rubbing his stomach.

Kenny: Yeah Yeah hang on for little bit bro geez.

Kenny looked away from his little brother and looked back at Carla. Carla blushed as their eyes met with each other. Carla scowled at him, but Kenny smiled at her. Danny and Aston was looking at both and didn't know what was going on. they just stood there looking each other... that is until he went up to her and spoke.

Kenny: Aye so uh Carla babe. Can I ask you something?

Carla: *sigh* What do you want Kenny?

Carla sighed annoyed.

Kenny: Ya see me and bro are heading home now and you look like your about to head home too sooo what do you say... you let me walk with you to our houses.

Kenny said sounding a bit nervous. Carla was surprised at the sudden move Kenny just put on her.

Carla: Your.. asking me... if we could walk home together?

Kenny: Yeah. I-If your down to.

Carla cheeks started glowing as she blushed again.

Carla: *BLUSH* Well... I...

Carla felt flustered as twirled her ponytail.

Carla: Well... I guess that's okay.

Carla said as she happily smiled at Kenny. Something she actually rarely does at him.

Kenny: Wait what really!

Kenny was shocked. He wasn't actually expecting her to say yes.

Carla: *Giggle* Sure why not? I mean we both pretty much live next door to each other so I don't see why not.

Carla said kindly to Kenny. Kenny felt so relieved. He thought she was gonna put him down like she always did before, but this time she didn't. He grinned widely at her.

Ashton: PSHH Oh please I think I'm gonna puke.

Ashton said disgusted, but Danny wasn't disgusted like Ashton was. He was actually felt happy watching Kenny and Carla interacting together.

Kenny: Huh... Cool then. So you wanna head out now.

Carla: Uh Yeah sure.

Carla nodded, but then she remembered.

Carla: Oh but hang on.

Carla said as turned to look at Danny and walked up to him. She smiled at him before she began to speak quietly to him.

Carla: *Giggle* Looks like now we really have to hold off on our conversation for later huh.

Danny: Uh... Yeah.

Carla: *Giggle* Your a really interesting guy you know Danny. I'd love to know more about you. *Giggle* let's talk tomorrow alright.

Danny: Uh Okay... t-that sounds great.

Danny said shyly smiling at Carla as she smiled back at him. Kenny and Ashton watched the two speaking to each other, but they couldn't understand what they were saying because they were speaking to quietly, the brothers were confused. they looked at each other and shrugged.

Carla: Well I guess I'll see ya later Danny. *Giggle*

Carla said as waved at Danny.

Danny: Oh Yeah... b-bye.

Danny waved back Carla gave Danny one last smile before she began walking. She walked right past Kenny. Carla didn't look at Kenny, but as she walked past him she blushed. Kenny smiled was going to go after her, but not before turning to Danny to say bye.

Kenny: *Chuckle* Later bruh. I got me a Heart to steal.

Kenny said as he went after Carla. He ran and caught up to her and started walking next to her. As they were walking away together we could hear them talking with each other.

Kenny: So babe *Chuckle* what were you too talking about back there.

Carla: None of your business that's what. Oh and by the way Kenny.

Kenny: Huh?

POW*

Carla punched Kenny in the head.

Kenny: Ow! What the... ow.

Kenny was rubbing his head.

Carla: That's for telling everyone about my move.

Kenny: Ow! Okay so whats the problem?

Kenny said still rubbing his face.

Carla: *sigh* The problem is, If you keep telling everyone about that, their gonna get the wrong idea about us.

Kenny: Ok, but who cares if people think wrong of us. I don't care.

Carla: Ugh, well I do so keep your mouth shut you perv.

Carla said in anger as the two walked into the distance. Danny and Ashton watched and kept hearing those bicker.

Ashton: *sigh* Man those guys are weird.

Ashton said as he scratched his head in confusion. Danny just laughed at that statement.

Ashton: Sick now I gotta walk with those two arguing with each other. Ah well doesn't matter. I just wanna go home and eat. LATER BLUE BOY!

Ashton said waving at Danny before he had walked after Kenny and Carla. Danny didn't say anything. he just smiled and waved back, but then as Ashton left Danny started to look nervous again.

Danny: *sigh*(what... just happened?... d-did I seriously just talk to a girl?... Oh my god I can't believe I just talked to a girl! wow... C-Carla... a... girl... talked to me... and she said... that she saw me... as a friend!)

Danny was smiling goofly to himself, but then he remembered...

Danny: uh oh. Oh crap I gotta go. Danny looked left and then looked right to see if anyone was around, but nope nobody was in sight. He then looked up into the blue sky.

Danny: *sigh* I hope it doesn't get dark soon.

Danny looked forward.

Danny: Alright let's go.

Danny said to himself quietly as he began to walk out of the school area and into the city, but then he stopped his tracks.

Danny: oh wait what time is it.

Danny took out his phone out his pocket and looked at the time.

Danny: *sigh* it's almost 3... maybe Louise is at the house... or probably not. We'll see.

Danny said as he continued walking into the distance... and it was the last thing he said for this Chapter.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Whew that was really tiring to write. Well I hope you liked this long chapter.I hate to say, but a lot of my chapters are gonna be pretty long. Possibly on rare occasions they will be short, but most of the time they'll long. Now in this chapter their was some new characters that had been introduced like the teacher Ms. Bella she's an important character as you can see she has a bio. There's also two other characters who are pretty important the orange girl and the cyan girl. Their very important characters, but the reason I didn't reveal them their actual names yet and the reason I didn't give them a bio yet is because I want to introduce the character name and personalities in a later chapter instead. I can't really explain it, but it feels easier introducing the orange girl and the cyan girls real names and character information at a later time. Well I hoped you enjoyed I'm done for now see ya!


End file.
